


GreyScale

by Zector1114



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Frisk team up, Descriptive Injuries, Gen, I REPEAT NO NON-CANON UNDERTALE SHIPS, I'm talkin' "The spear was driven right through Frisk's lower abdomen" stuff, If you're looking for Undertail style stuff then this is NOT FOR YOU, NO NON-CANON UNDERTALE SHIPS, SANS AND PAPYRUS ARE SKELETONS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SOME PEOPLE ARE SICKOS, Turmoil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 40,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zector1114/pseuds/Zector1114
Summary: Once upon a time, a human fell into the Underground. They were able to break the barrier and free the monsters that lived below.But is it really that simple?Is it really that easy?In this world it isn't. Monsters have been stripped of their expressive emotions leaving only basic feelings such as satisfaction and distaste.And only humans have the ability to unlock their feelings again and free them all...





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AU and I would like to set some ground rules:  
> 1\. There shall be little to no smut in this story (there probably won't be).  
> 2\. Please ask me before assuming that something not written is canon.  
> 3\. Fanart is obviously a-ok!  
> 4\. I am still in school so I will try to write whenever I can but don't expect a strict schedule.

Long ago, two races over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later...

MT. Ebott

201X

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

 

 

And so our story begins...


	2. A Rough Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the protagonist is introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For at least the first few chapters, they won't be very long with the writing style I'm going with but as the story progresses, they should get longer!

Falling.

That's all that Frisk could describe it as.

The sensation of air rushing past their face, the tingling sensation in their limbs...

...The laughter of the bullies who had brought them here and shoved them into this hole.

Still falling.

Frisk had been falling for a while now, but there was no end in sight. Though to be fair, most of the time they weren't facing the right direction to be able to see if the ground was coming up.

Not exactly the most common way for an 8 year old to die is it? Frisk hoped it would be painless and expected it to be at the velocity that they were traveling at.

"Oh come on. I've been falling for like, 5 minutes! Surely there has to be an end to this--"

**CRUNCH**


	3. That's the Spirit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk encounters a demon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not have sneaked in some references to stories on this site :P
> 
> Also, constantly forgetting that I need to use gender neutral words like them, they, their and they're is pissing me off.

Frisk's eyes fluttered open. Their mind began racing. Somehow, they had _survived_ that fall. How?? They should have died from impact or have bled out or at least have received some broken bones! But all they seemed to have gotten was a mild concussion. Frisk, still groggy _from literally falling the height of a skyscraper_ , sat up and noticed they were on a (now quite smushed) bed of golden flowers.

"Are _these_ the things that saved me!?!? What. THE. **F** \--"

**"Greetings."**

Frisk's head snapped up and saw that they weren't alone. Over in one of the many dark corners surrounding them, they could just make out an outline of a child no older than them.

"Uh... Hello?"

The child stepped forward and what Frisk saw as they came into the light took their breath away.

_The child was just barely more visible in the light than they were in the dark._

Frisk shot backwards. They sure didn't feel groggy anymore.

"WHOA WHAT THE HELL?!??!?"

The ghost(?) giggled. It was slightly unsettling to hear.

**"I take it that this first time you have seen somebody in my condition?"** The ghost(?) said.

The ghost(?) wasn't trying to scare them or chase them away like in old TV shows so Frisk took that as a sign of (hopefully) pacifism.

"Uh... I never thought it was possible for someone to be in your condition." Frisk said hesitantly.

**"Well, you have those flowers you're sitting on to thank. They've earned the nickname 'Cheaters of Death' from people in ancient times."**

"Huh. And you're saying that these _flowers_ saved my life?

**"Yep. Say thank you. It's polite."**

What followed afterward was an incredibly awkward minute of silence until the ghost(?) decided that it probably was even to awkward for them.

**"You seem hesitant. What were you expecting? For me to come at you and drill a plate into the back of your hand? 'Cause I could if you wanted me to."**

"What? ...Uh no, no, it's just that I've never really been in a situation such as this before. ...I don't really know where to go from here."

**"Well, when I was alive, my mother always told me that the best way to make a first impression is to introduce yourself. So let us try this again shall we?"**

The ghost(?) sticks out its hand (how are you even supposed to grab it??). But that doesn't deter you. Instead, you feel powerful...

"Ok. Hello, my name is Frisk!"

You know a word for this feeling. A feeling like nothing can stand in the way of your goal...

**"Greetings, Frisk."**

You reach out your hand and find that you _are_ able to grab their hand.

At the same time, the word you were looking for comes to your head in an instant. That word is..."

**"My name..."**

_DETERMINATION._

**"...Is Chara."**


	4. A Best Friend In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk makes a new friend who teaches them the basics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH! THE CHAPTERS ARE GETTING LONGER! YEAH!

Chara pulled Frisk to their feet. Frisk still felt perplexed on how Chara could interact with them if they were a ghost but decided not to question it.

**"Well c'mon Frisk, if you want to get out of here _alive_ , then we have a lot of ground to cover."**

Judging on how Chara but such emphasis on the word 'alive', Frisk felt that they weren't going to have a particularly good time.

**"Hey. Are you just gonna stand there or do you want me to push you in a stroller?"**

That snapped Frisk out of their daze.

"Oh shut up. I just have a lot of questions."

**"I'd be surprised if you didn't. I'll answer questions later, lets just find somewhere that's better than this."**

"Fine. Lets do this."

Frisk and Chara headed to the next room where a lone, (grey?) flower was sitting right smack in the middle of it.

"That's a weird spot for a _flower_. Are flowers always this strange down here?"

**"No clue. I've been dead for a long time so lots of things could have changed."**

"Wait. How do you not know? Couldn't you have just--"

"Howdy!"

Frisk and Chara snapped their heads to the direction of the voice. But they saw... nobody?

"Down here silly!"

Frisk looked down and saw the flower _now had a face???_

"WHAT?!? A TALKING _FLOWER????"_

"Yeah! That's right! A talking flower! My name's Flowey! Flowey the _flower."_

Frisk noticed that the flower's voice now sounded hollow. A kind of hollow where someone is trying to sound cheerful and happy but is failing miserably. And don't care that they are.

"Uhh... I'm Frisk."

"Howdy Frisk! What's a lone human like you doing in a place like this?"

_(What? 'A lone human'? Do they not see Chara?)_

**_(No. I don't think they do see me.)_ **

Wait... what?

 _(Chara?? Are you inside my_ head _now??)_

**_(Yep. Ever heard of something called 'Possession'?)_ **

_(How the_ hell _do you always have another trick up your sleeve?)_

**_(You fell down an EXTREMELY deep hole, survived, met a ghost, and now you're face-to-face with a TALKING. FLOWER. And yet you choose to fixate on this?)_ **

_(Point taken.)_

"Hey! Are you even listening???"

"Oh! Sorry Flowey, I just uhh... zoned out for a second!"

"Alright. Now, as I was saying, since you're obviously new to the underground, I thought that little old me could help you!"

"Well, ok Flowey!"

"Great! _Heeerrre weeee go!"_

All of a sudden, the world around you started flashing and it all went black except for you, Flowey and... a red heart?

"See that? That's you SOUL, the culmination of your very being! As you can see, things are a little special down here!"

"Apparently. But what was with the flashing and now my... SOUL was it?"

"Well, the flashing means that you're entering a fight!"

Frisk took a step back.

"Oh, silly! I'm not gonna fight'cha, but tell you how it all works! Since other monsters will _definitely_ fight you, lets go over the basics! The underground has a special kind of magic. It was designed so that if a human, such as yourself, fell down, we monsters could have a fair fight!"

_(Fair?)_

**_(We humans have much stronger SOULs than monsters do.)_ **

_(Ohhhhh.... Thanks Chara!)_

**_(Don't mention it.)_ **

"A spell was cast down here _agesssss_ ago! And because of it, fights down here are now forced into a turn-based one!"

"Turn-based? You mean like an RPG?"

"Yeah! Exactly! Except, there wont be any role playing down here! That is, except for that group of nerds who gather on Thursdays. Anyways, look below you. You should see four floating buttons!"

Frisk looked and Flowey was correct: [FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] and [MERCY].

"Those are your choices during the battle! [FIGHT] and [ITEM] are self-explanatory, but the [ACT] and [MERCY] buttons are a little bit trickier. The [MERCY] button allows you to either SPARE someone or FLEE from the fight. Sometimes though, the FLEE option won't work."

"Ok, but then what's the point of the [ACT] button?"

"Simple! It allows you to interACT with whoever you're fighting!"

"Ok, but can't I just SPARE them from the beginning?"

"You see, it isn't _that_ simple. Before you can SPARE someone, you have to get them to SPARE _you!_ "

"And when I do that, I can then SPARE them and end the fight?"

"Yeah! Now you've got the hang of it, friend!"

Frisk beamed with pride.

"Now then, I'm gonna launch an easy attack ok? Try to dodge the bullets as they come your way!"

Small, white pellets started forming around Frisk and began to move closer. Frisk stepped left, then right, left again, forwards, backwards... For some reason, it felt really mesmerizing...

**_(FRISK! WATCH OUT!)_ **

Chara's warning snapped them out of their daze. But not soon enough to be able to dodge a pellet that was right in front of them.

**WHAM**

Frisk dropped to their knees. It felt like a truck hit them square in the chest. Frisk looked up and saw a yellow bar that showed: HP: 1/20.

"Flowey! What the hell?!?"

"Oooohhh... Sorry Frisk, I can't control my DMG output, but I thought you could easily have dodged them!"

"You could have _warned me_ at least!"

"Right, right. Sorry! Here, I'm kind of rusty, but I'll try healing you..."

This time, green pellets formed a circle around Frisk and...

**BING**

Frisk had never felt so good in their entire life. It felt like they had just woken from the best sleep in the world!

"Thanks Flowey!"

Frisk's happiness vanished however, when they saw the look on Flowey's face. It was one of... confusion?

"That. Wasn't... _me_ Frisk..."

_(Huh? Was does he mean?)_

**_(Well, I'm no genius but I think he means that he wasn't. The. One. Who. Healed. You.)_ **

_(Oh shut up, Chara.)_

All of a sudden, Flowey burst into flames.

The screaming that followed was mixture of Flowey's, Frisk's and Chara's. Flowey ducked underground and then Frisk and Chara heard a voice that sounded creepily blank and emotionless.

"Oh my, what a horrible, nasty creature torturing such a sweet and innocent youth."


	5. You've Goat To Be Kidding Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the caretaker of the Ruins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's being very difficult to write a character like Toriel and NOT put any kind or love and compassion into her words...

A hooded figure much taller than Frisk steps out of the dark. They expected to see something scary and menacing but instead they saw... ...a goat?

_(What. A freaking goat? Chara. What the hell?)_

**_(What do you mean?)_ **

_(CHARA. THERE. IS. A. GOAT. ON TWO LEGS. WEARING A CLOAK WITH A HEART ON IT.)_

**_(Yes, I can see that. I told you that there were monsters down here.)_ **

_(...I should really start getting used to things like this shouldn't I?)_

**_(It would definitely make things easier.)_ **

"Uhh... Hi?"

"Greetings little one. My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of the Ruins."

No matter how long Frisk listened to Toriel's voice, it still felt creepy how little emotion was in her words.

"Come. I shall guide you."

Toriel turned and walked towards the exit so Frisk sped after her. There was an engraved arch above the doorway that depicted a symbol that Frisk also noticed was on the back of Toriel's cloak.

"What is that?"

"What is what little one?"

"That symbol on your back?"

"The Delta Rune."

_(Not one for talk is she?)_

**_(Nope. It feels weird though. I expected her to be a lot more lively.)_ **

_(Why is that?)_

**_(Oh... Just a feeling.)_ **

Frisk and Toriel walked through the doorway and they were met by...

Grey. Just grey. Everything was a different shade of grey.

**_(What the hell?)_ **

_(What is it Chara?)_

Frisk saw the outline of Chara leave their body and run to the left wall.

**"This isn't at all like how I remember the Ruins... Where is all the color!?"**

"Don't look at me, this is the first time I've been here."

"Did you say something little one?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I was just saying to myself how beautiful it looks here."

"Yes, it does have a certain aesthetic to it doesn't it? But that's not important right now. Follow me."

For a second, Frisk could have sworn that they heard Toriel's voice change to one of... compassion. But it was gone as soon as it had come.

_(Welp. Nowhere to go but forwards.)_

**_(Uhuh.)_ **

_(Aww... Now look at who's being a baby.)_

**_(Shut it.)_ **

Frisk giggled to themselves as they began to head for the stairs when something caught their eye.

_(Hey, that's a pretty cool decoration! Hey Chara, check out that floating star!)_

**_(Huh? A floating what? ... HOLD IT FRISK.)_ **

The abruptness of Chara's command almost made Frisk trip over their feet.

**_(Head over to that star.)_ **

_(Ok, but I don't see why, do you really want to get that good of a look at it?)_

Frisk stepped over to the floating star. It was light shade of grey and somehow it was able to glow?

**_(That isn't a decoration Frisk, it's a SAVE point!)_ **

Frisk made the biggest poker face that they could muster.

_(A_ what? _)_

**_(A SAVE POINT. Haha! Yes! I forgot about these! That will make things SO much easier! Touch it Frisk!)_ **

Frisk did so and a large, black box appeared in front of them.

_(Woah! This is a SAVE point? Like in video games?)_

**_(Yeah! Exactly! So if you were to uhh... well,_ die _, you would reappear at your most recent SAVE!)_**

_(Aww, sweet!)_

Frisk practically slammed their hand through the 'SAVE' button.

_The uncertainty you face from the Ruins looming in front of you fills you with Determination._

_(What was that?)_

**_(Oh, it also says something really awesome to do with Determination!)_ **

_(Well, we better get going! No sense in leaving the goat lady waiting!)_

**_(Dude. Don't call her something like that. It's impolite.)_ **

_(Yes, motherrrrrrr.)_

Frisk could _feel_ Chara's cheeks turn red.

**_(Shut the hell up Frisk.)_ **

"Well, it's time that we face the Ruins!"

**_(Lets try to do this as quickly as humanly possible.)_ **

"Aww.... You're no fun."

**_(The lack of me being fun is the least you'll have to worry about in here.)_ **

****

And with Determination in their heart and a mysterious, foreboding message from Chara, Frisk plodded on to face whatever challenges they must in order to conquer the Ruins and get one step closer to getting back to the surface.

****


	6. Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn about puzzles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about you readers, but I'm most excited for when I get to write the Snowdin part.

Frisk walked into a room where Toriel was standing next to 6 pressure pads on the floor and a switch on the wall.

"Now, pay attention little one. I will only explain this to you once."

_(Geez. Not very friendly is she?)_

**_(...)_ **

_(Chara?)_

**_(Just pay attention Frisk.)_ **

_(Fine. Be that way.)_

"Down here in the Ruins, there are a multitude of traps designed to hinder ones ability to move onward until they solve said traps."

".............what?"

Toriel let out the most depressing sigh that you could ever hear. Rude.

"There are puzzles down here and you cannot pass until you solve them."

"Ohhhhhhh..."

Toriel then stepped on four of the pads and flipped the switch on the wall. There was a grinding of stone as a doorway opened up.

_(And what is behind door number 2?)_

**_(A better joke than that?)_ **

_(Screw you. That was funny.)_

**_(Sure, if it'll make you feel better.)_ **

_(Why the hell are you being so cranky?)_

**_(I'm not. Now lets just drop this subject and move on. Toriel has already gone ahead.)_ **

Frisk felt like pressing the subject but thought it would be better not to. They jogged through the doorway after Toriel and found her on the other side waiting for them.

_(Ok. This is creepy.)_

**_(What is?)_ **

_(The fact that she just WAITS for us no matter how long we take. She literally just STANDS there!)_

**_(Well when you put it like that, yeah.)_ **

"Follow me."

Toriel led you over to a dummy.

"This is a training dummy, I want you to engage it and SPARE it. SPARING things will be a key survival tactic while down here."

Frisk was lost on some of what Toriel just said but they understood the gist of what she was telling them so they decided not to try her patience.

"Alright, lets do this!"

Frisk walked up to the dummy and like how it was with Flowey, the world around them flickered and went black except for them, the dummy, and their SOUL.

"Lets see, Flowey said that SPARE is under the [MERCY] button..."

Frisk touched the button and then selected SPARE. Nothing happened. Yet somehow, Toriel looked a little impressed...?

"Good. That was exactly what I wanted to see. Now come, there is still more to show."

Frisk and Toriel walked to a room with a squiggly pattern on it. They walked down a hall when...

...The world around Frisk began to flicker.

Before them Frisk saw... a frog?

_(Is that a frog?)_

**_(Well, you're close. That's actually a Frog_ git _.)_**

_(A... 'Froggit'?)_

**_(Yep.)_ **

_(neat.)_

Frisk tried to use SPARE the froggit, but it didn't work.

_(Oh right, Flowey said I usually need to [ACT] before I can SPARE.)_

**_(How did you forget?)_ **

_(Screw you. Just a lot on my plate.)_

The froggit shot a bunch of flies at Frisk. Overall, they weren't really that hard to dodge. When it was their turn again, Frisk pressed the [ACT] button and chose COMPLIMENT.

"Hey, uh... you've got really nice legs...?"

**_(It doesn't look like they understood you, but they seem flattered anyways...?)_ **

The froggit looked like it was blushing and being a bit bashful but then started jumping at Frisk.

"Woah!"

Frisk ran around in circles dodging the froggit until it stopped in which they took the opportunity to SPARE them. Before the froggit hopped off, they gave Frisk some coins.

_(What's this?)_

**_(That's G. It's the official currency of the underground.)_ **

_(...And monsters just give them to me whenever I SPARE them?)_

**_(Hey, I'm not a monster. I have no clue why they do it either.)_ **

Frisk noticed that Toriel had watched their fight.

"Uhh... couldn't you have helped me?"

"You seemed more than capable yourself to handle the situation. Now come."

At the end of the hallway, there was a bridge of with spikes on them.

"Now little one, watch me and do exactly as I do."

Toriel started walking onto the spikes. Surprisingly, they got pushed into the bridge when she stepped on them. Toriel traveled in a zig-zag pattern until she reached the other side.

_(Oh you've_ got _to be kidding me.)_

**_(Geez, can you imagine what happen if you messed up?)_ **

Frisk shuddered at the thought.

_(Well, no sense wasting time.)_

Frisk slowly and carefully walked through the spikey maze of death. Lucky for them though, they made it through without a scratch!

"Yahoo!"

"Now is NOT the time for cheering so loud, little one. There can be time for that later."

_(OH. MY. GOD. Why the hell does she have to be such a damn downer?!?!?)_

**_(Just ignore it. It's better to just live with it instead of fussing over it.)_ **

When they entered the next room, Toriel turned to Frisk.

"There is a task I want you to do."

"Uhh... what is it?"

"I want you to walk the length of this room by yourself."

"...What?"

"Just do it."

Toriel sped off much faster than Frisk could so they had no choice but to walk down the hall by themselves.

_(Oh, the_ HORROR. _)_

**_(Yeah, that certainly is some unnecessary tension isn't it?)_ **

When Frisk finished walking down the hall, Toriel came out from behind a pillar.

"Good work little one. This was a test of independence. Now, I must go run some errands. I will give you this cell phone. Call me if you need anything but, stay. Here."

Toriel said it with uncharacteristic finality in her voice. She then walked off leaving Frisk and Chara alone.

**_(You're not actually going to wait for her are you?)_ **

_(Of course not.)_

Frisk walked through the doorway and they saw another SAVE point.

"Sweet! Now we don't have to go through that really long tu-Toriel again!"

**_(*snicker* Were you waiting to say that all this time?)_ **

"Maybe."

Frisk touched the SAVE.

_Having been left behind by Toriel and choosing to not heed her words to not go exploring fills you with Determination._

"Aww yeah! I'm feeling pumped Chara! No matter what comes our way, we can face it head on!"

**_(You said it...)_ **

**_(...Partner.)_ **


	7. Small Interlude - What Have We Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk is greedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling very tired today so I just can't write a full chapter. So I will give out this small one!

Frisk was about to move on when Chara exited their body.

"What is it Chara?"

**"Head over to that room, Frisk. If this place is still anything like it was when I was alive, you can get some food there."**

"I mean, I'm not that hungry so why would it help?"

**"Oh Frisk, you've still got a LOT to learn about things down here. Just go."**

"Fine, fine."

Frisk and Chara entered the room and were met with a bowl on top of a small pillar.

**"Oh good, it's still here!"**

In front of the pillar was a sign that read 'Take one'. Frisk looked inside the bowl and saw a bunch of candy.

"Aww, sweet!"

Frisk grabbed a candy which disappeared.

"Hey, where did it go?"

**"You've got to open up your menu."**

"My what?"

**"YOUR. MENU. You have to think about wanting to open it."**

Frisk did so and a large, black box appeared in front of them with three options: STAT, ITEM, and CELL. Frisk selected ITEM and saw it in there.

"There it is, in all its monster candy glory."

**"Yep. Glory. It also has a very distinct, non-licorice flavor."**

"Aww... I like licorice."

**"Hey, well I'm sorry to do that to you, but I like licorice too and _I_ had to find this out the hard way. So don't you start crying just because it isn't the flavor you were expecting."**

"Ok, ok. Geez... _did_ you always get this uptight about non-licorice flavored candy?"

Chara squinted at Frisk.

**"Did you just... make a reference to the fact that I'm _dead?"_**

****

"Oh, sorry... those words just kinda _passed_ through my lips."

****

**"I WILL END YOU FRISK."**

****

Frisk laughed to themselves as they reached into the bowl and took out _another_ piece of candy. Chara stopped short.

****

**"Did you just... take ANOTHER piece of candy? How disgusting! That is SO rude Frisk! Someone took the time out of their day to set this up for others and then all that they ask is that you just take ONE piece of candy!"**

****

"Geez, there you go again about being 'polite'. Nobody is going to know."

****

**"You're gonna regret this."**

****

"Yeah, yeah."

****

Frisk reached in and took a third piece of candy.

****

**"You took another piece... You must feel like the scum of the earth..."**

****

"Eh... Not really."

****

Once more, Frisk dipped their greedy paws into the bowl and as they took out a fourth piece of candy, they accidentally knock over the bowl, spilling candy all over the floor.

****

"Oops."

****

**"I told you. You took too much too fast and now the candy has spilled onto the floor."**

****

Frisk looked over the mess they had made and smirked.

****

"Oh no... What have we done?"

****

**"What the _HELL_ do you mean by 'WE'?!?!? _YOU_ did this all by yourself! Look at what _YOU'VE_ done!"**

****

"You do realize we're having an intense argument over a bowl of candy right? We could literally just put it back."

****

When Chara said nothing, Frisk turned to look at them and saw the most poker face of all the poker faces in the world of poker faces.

****

**"Shut. The. Hell. Up."**

****

Frisk rolled onto the floor laughing.

****

"Oh. My. GOD! You made all this fuss over a stupid bowl of candy and you forgot that we can just put it back?!?!? Oh man, that's just priceless!"

****

Chara turned a very visible shade of red.

****

**"I said, SHUT THE HELL UP FRISK."**

****

When Frisk was done laughing and had calmed down to just incoherent words and giggles, they pulled themselves up and put the candy back into the bowl and the bowl onto the pillar.

****

"What a load of trouble for one bowl of candy huh?"

****

**"Shut up. Lets just continue our journey to reach our goal."**

****

"Alright Chara. Whatever you say."

****


	8. Don't Give Up The Ghost!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some spook tunes are played!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that you can ask me questions!

Frisk used their SAVE again now that they had some monster candies and proceeded onward. When they were about to leave the room however, they were dragged into a fight by a... moth?

_(What monster is that Chara?)_

**_(That is what is called a Whimsun.)_ **

Frisk was about to press [ACT] when they noticed that the Whimsun was had already used SPARE.

_(Well that makes things easier.)_

Frisk used [MERCY] and the Whimsun fluttered off as fast as it could. Frisk didn't really know what else there was to say about the weird encounter so they just continued. When they entered the next room, it was pretty bare except for two holes in the wall on the left side. When Frisk was halfway through, the floor suddenly collapsed!

"WOAH!!"

When Frisk came to, they were lying face down on some leaves.

**"Heh. Some pretty strong deja vu for you huh?"**

"Why did I get knocked unconscious? It wasn't _that_ long of a fall."

**"Well, that tends to happen when you fall on your _face."_**

Frisk cringed and felt their nose. Thankfully, it wasn't broken.

**"Yeah. When I saw it happen, I cringed too. After that though, it was funnier then hell. WOAH!! SPLAT! I nearly pissed myself!"**

"Oh, haha."

**"My point exactly."**

"Whatever. How do I get out of here?"

**"Simple. Go through that small hole in the wall."**

Chara pointed to a small, thin doorway. Frisk stepped through it and felt a weird sensation. Next thing they knew, they were on the other side of the room they fell through.

"What was the point in _that_ trap?!?"

**"Comedic purposes most likely."**

"Shut up."

**"Hey, if you don't want my opinion then don't ask for it."**

Frisk continued through the Ruins and was only stopped by monsters (such as Moldsmals, Looxs, Migosps, and Vegetoids which they were able to SPARE)... as well as more pitfalls and a sassy, talking rock. Frisk was nearly reaching the end of their rope when they came across a table with cheese on it.

"Oh sweet another SAVE point!"

**"There is a random table with a random piece of cheese on it."**

"Yeah? So?"

**"Ok... WHY is there a table with cheese on it??"**

"Well there's a mouse hole down there..."

Frisk pointed at said mouse hole opposite the table.

"...So the piece of cheese would be for the mouse wouldn't it?"

Chara inspected the piece of cheese.

**"But it's stuck to the table though. The mouse has left it for so long the cheese is literally GLUED to the table."**

"Maybe it just doesn't know how to GET it Chara. Once again, you're arguing with me over something meaningless."

**"Did you just call mice 'meaningless'?"**

"NO. NO. DON'T YOU DARE. I am NOT getting into one of those debates where people get offended over things. It is NOT HAPPENING."

**"Fine. But you are cutting it VERY close."**

"Uh huh."

Frisk turned away from Chara and used the SAVE point.

_Knowing the mouse will someday find a way to prove that its life has meaning by finding a way to get the cheese unstuck from the table fills you with Determination._

"OH MY GOD. I can't escape this madness!!!"

**"See??? Even the bloody SAVE point agrees with me!"**

Frisk said nothing and just bolted out of the room.

**_(Heh. Don't challenge the master of arguing.)_ **

_(WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET THIS GOOOOOOOO??????)_

**_(Because there isn't any fun in that.)_ **

Frisk was so busy with their internal screaming and arguing with Chara that they didn't see someone lying down on a pile of leaves. Next thing Frisk knew, they were completely upside down after having been tripped.

"What was that??"

"Rude... why can't people just watch where they're going?"

The world flickered and then a jazzy music filled the air except that it felt kind of flat. Frisk got back onto their feet and saw that they were face-to-face with yet another ghost! Only this one was wearing headphones. And was practically in tears.

_(Oh my-- Another one??!?)_

**_(Nope. Not another one. I'm a spirit and that's a ghost-class monster. ComPLETEly different.)_ **

_(This is getting confusing.)_

"Ok... I guess I'll attack first..."

"Wai--"

Before Frisk could say anything, the ghost started launching an onslaught of... _tears?_

"Oh crap, oh crap that's a lot of tears!"

Frisk dodged the best they could but unfortunately, there was just too many of them and before long...

**SNAP**

"URK-"

**GAME OVER**

Frisk reappeared at the table with cheese.

_(Wow. So THAT'S what it's like to die.)_

**_(Yep. Hey, if it was too difficult, let ME give it a try.)_ **

_(You can_ DO _that?)_

**_(Yep. But I'd need you allowance to do it though.)_ **

_(No way! I can do this! Just you watch!)_

**_(Ok then. I guess I'll just sit back and enjoy the show.)_ **

_\--10 Deaths Later...--_

Frisk once again reappeared at the same table with the same piece of cheese on it.

"I DON'T GET IT. WHY CAN'T I DODGE THOSE FREAKING TEARS?!?!?!?!?"

Chara, on the other hand, was in tears.

**"Hahaha! This is priceless! You have died ELEVEN TIMES!"**

"SHUT UP CHARA!"

**"Eheheh... Look, just let me try! I guarantee you that I can do it first try!"**

"Ughh. Fine you can try."

**"Great! Don't worry Frisk I'll make you proud!"**

The sensation that Frisk got when Chara took control was extremely weird. Nothing moved according to their will and their arms and legs moved by someone else's will. As they saw their limbs moving to that accursed room, they had a very apparent hunch gnawing at them.

_(Why do I get idea that we're gonna be doing this a_ lot _in the foreseeable future?)_

**_(Because you're a wimp?)_ **

_(Yeah, probably.)_

Chara entered the room with the ghost and tried to move it by force. The world around them flickered and for the twelfth time, the same music filled the air.

"Ok... I guess I'll attack first..."

**"Go ahead. I'm ready."**

As the onslaught of tears came, Chara easily dodged all of them.

_(Ok what the hell?)_

**_(Quiet. I'm focusing.)_ **

Chara went into the [ACT] menu and chose CHEER.

**"Hey, that attack was pretty good! I can't believe that I managed to avoid it. You must be really strong!"**

The ghost blushed.

"Oh gee... You really think so? What about my music?"

**"It's pretty good! The one thing I could suggest though would be to make it a little more upbeat instead of having it flat most of the time."**

The ghost started to cry a little harder.

"Just admit it... You hate it..."

Before Chara could answer, more tears came their way. Chara once again dodged them all. [ACT], CHEER.

**"No, no! Not at all! I just think that some variation adds a little spice to it!"**

"Oh... Sorry for making an assumption... Can I show you something?"

**"Sure thing!"**

The ghost's tears started rising upwards and somehow formed a hat??

"I call it 'Dapperblook'... Do you like it?"

The ghost skipped their turn and Chara went straight for the CHEER option.

**"I think that it looks awesome!"**

"Oh gee..."

And just like that, the torment was over.

"I usually come to this spot to be alone but this time I met someone nice..."

**"Well I'm glad to have met you... uh... Sorry but what's your name?"**

"Oh... It's Napstablook..."

**"Greetings Napstablook, my name is Frisk."**

"It was nice to meet you, Frisk... Bye..."

**"Goodbye Napstablook!"**

As Napstablook left, Chara noticed that Frisk was emitting an uncomfortable vibe inside their shared mind.

**_(Something wrong Frisk?)_ **

_(It just... Feels SO weird having someone else use my body and call themselves_ me _.)_

**_(I believe what you're trying to say is 'Thank you, Chara, for doing this fight which I was sucking so hard at'.)_ **

_(Don't push it.)_

**_(Whatever. Anyways, here's your body back. I hope there isn't TOO much mileage on it.)_ **

Frisk felt the same weird feeling again and fell to their knees. THEIR knees.

"Ohmygod that felt weird..."

**_(Mmm I bet. You should probably SAVE. You wouldn't want to have to go through this_ again _would you?)_ **

"Nope nope nope nope nope nope."

Frisk ran at max speed to the SAVE point to SAVE their progress.

"Well, I've just about had enough paranormal crap happen to me for a lifetime.

**"Ha! Funny. Frisk, so far, you've had just a taste of what this world has to offer. For better or for worse."**

"Well, lets just hope it only goes uphill from here."


	9. Home Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk reunites with Toriel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Insert something interesting to say here]

Frisk was getting annoyed. Practically every step that they've taken after Napstablook's room has been met with a monster. Though they did manage to snag a ribbon out of a pitfall.

**_(Come on Frisk! Put. It. On!)_ **

_(I. Don't. Want. To! I'm gonna look stupid!)_

**_(You're not going to look stupid! It helps when you're in fights by increasing your DEF value!)_ **

Frisk scrutinized the piece of fabric.

_(Alright, fine. But I better not here a peep about this.)_

Which Chara took of course, as an invite to say something while Frisk was putting it on.

**_(Oh my GOD! You look_ so cute!~)**

_(One of these days Chara... **I WILL END YOU.** )_

**_(Ooooh I'm so scared! How the hell are you going to end a ghost?)_ **

_(I'm pretty creative!)_

**_(Right. Well, I'll be sure to look out for that.)_ **

****

Frisk encountered a fork in the road. One path went to the left while the other continued straight ahead.

****

**"I think you should go forwards first."**

****

"Why?"

****

**"Because there is an AWESOME view that's why."**

****

"Ok but it better be one heck of a good one."

****

Frisk walked past a froggit minding its own business and went through a doorway. What awaited them was awe inspiring. A vast expanse of buildings that stretched farther than Frisk could see, all illuminated by crystalline orbs dangling far below the roof of the cavern that they couldn't see which cast shadows of intricate patterns everywhere.

****

"Woah."

****

**"Heh. Yep, that's what I said too when I first saw this... Hmm?"**

****

"What is it Chara?"

****

**"Look, a toy knife. I don't remember that being there."**

****

Frisk walked over to the toy and picked it up.

****

"Well, you said yourself that you've been dead for years and that a lot could have changed. Hey! That reminds me. Before Flowey interrupted us, I was about to ask how you couldn't know if this place changed?"

****

**"Hmm? Oh, I couldn't leave that first room."**

****

"You mean you were STUCK THERE FOR YEARS???"

****

**"Yep."**

****

"Why???"

****

**"I'm pretty sure you can figure out the reason for that yourself Frisk."**

The reason dawned on Frisk like a bolt of lightning. They winced.

****

"Oooooooooh..."

****

**"Yep. You guessed it. That's where my remains are."**

****

Frisk doubled over.

****

"Ohhhhh man I think I'm gonna puke!"

****

Chara's face lit up.

****

**"Ooh ooh! Do it over the edge! That'll look awesome!"**

****

"What the hell Chara?!?!? No!!"

****

Chara sighed long and loud.

**"After spending years trapped in a room, I was finally freed by somebody as boring as you."**

****

Frisk smirked a little.

****

"Aww... Is somebody being a little... ...pow-TEE?"

****

****

Chara blushed.

****

**"Lets just get a move on. Bring the toy knife. It isn't much, but it's made of plastic. That's a rarity nowadays."**

****

Frisk grabbed the knife and headed back to the fork. This time, they chose the new path. Frisk saw a black tree surrounded by a pile of grey leaves. Before they could say anything though, they heard a familiar voice.

****

"I've been gone for a while. It would probably be for the best to check up on that child."

****

Toriel was about to use her cell when she noticed you on the other side of the tree.

****

"Oh! Little one, I thought I _told_ you to stay. Put. Didn't I?"

****

"I got bored."

****

"Well, I guess that IS to be expected... Come, I wish to show you something."

****

Toriel led Frisk to a quaint home.

****

"This is my home. It isn't much, but please do come in."

****

Toriel and Frisk entered. The whole building smelled of flowers.

****

_(Wow. It smells really nice in here. Hey, that smells like... pie?)_

****

**_(Oh man! It's been so long since I've had something like pie!)_ **

****

"This way, little one."

****

Frisk followed Toriel down a hallway to the right and stood next to her in front of a door.

****

"This is for you, little one. It is a room of your very own."

****

Frisk started.

****

"What? Why?"

****

"Well uh... I thought that since you've had such a long journey, you could use this room as a place to rest! A home away from home."

****

Toriel suddenly sniffed loudly.

****

"Oh! It smells like something is burning! Make yourself comfortable, little one. I'll be right back!"

****

Toriel hurried down the hallway out of sight. Frisk walked over to the door and opened it. The room looked pretty nice but a little dusty. There was a toy chest full of things that did't really spark an interest, a dresser, a bed, and some framed photos.

****

"Hey I wonder who is in these photographs."

****

Frisk grabbed the incredibly dusty frame and tried to wipe it off but there was too thick a coating on it.

****

"Wow, I've never seen anything this hard to clean off. There must not have been anybody in here for a long time."

****

Chara said nothing but Frisk noticed Chara was radiating... nostalgia?

****

"Chara? Something up?"

****

**"Huh? Oh! Nothing, it's just that this reminds me of MY room for some reason..."**

****

"Huh. Weird."

****

**"Yeah, I know right?"**

****

"No, no. That isn't what I meant. This whole situation just feels... weird."

****

**"How's that?"**

********

"Well, Toriel was very distant from us when we first met her but now it feels like she's just trying to _act_ distant. I mean, look at this! She welcomed us into her home, I'm pretty sure that she's baking something for ME and she's given a me room that she called my... very... own. Ooooooh..."

********

**"Heh. Seems like she's a mother through and through huh?"**

********

"I feel like this might be the time to leave."

********

**"What!? Why?? You may as well get some rest! You haven't slept since you fell down that first pitfall!"**

********

"I don't know..."

********

**"I could keep a lookout and let you know if anything is happening!"**

********

"Well... alright. I guess catching a few z's couldn't hurt!"

********

Frisk hopped into bed and turned off a lamp.

********

"G'night Chara."

********

**"Good night, Frisk."**

********


	10. Kindness - The Ability To Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is heartache!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big chapter so please let me know if you see an error.

Chara stared down at the music box in their hands. It chimed an old tune that they hadn't heard in forever. Chara noticed that spectral tears were falling onto the box.

**"Heh. The irony. Look who's a crybaby know huh?"**

"You alright Chara?"

Chara nearly jumped out of their non-corporeal skin.

**"HOLY MOTHER OF MONSTERS!! Don't do that again Frisk."**

"Well I was just worried since you appeared to be crying."

**"Don't worry. It's nothing. Lets just--"**

" _Chara_ , it is NOT 'nothing'. You've been acting really weird since we got here! Just tell me what the problem is!"

**"There _isn't_ a problem Frisk. I'm completely fine."**

"Ugh. This is exactly like one of those movies where the protagonist has an issue but they don't tell anyone because they think they can handle it or whatever until they can't and then everyone is shocked and are all like 'Why didn't you tell us? We could have solved the problem together.' JUST TELL ME CHARA!"

**"FOR THE LAST TIME FRISK, I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM. YOU DO. YOU KEEP FIXATING ON ME WHEN YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT YOURSELF! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF WORLD IT IS HERE?!? IN THIS WORLD IT'S 'KILL OR _BE_ KILLED!!"**

Chara looked at Frisk right in the eyes until Frisk turned away.

"...Lets just get a move on."

Frisk exited the room and made their way to where Toriel went. They found her sitting on a chair reading a book by a fire.

"Excuse me? Toriel?"

"I see that you're awake. Since it's common courtesy to treat guests, I baked a pie for you. There's a slice over there on the table.

"If you don't mind me asking, what flavor is it?"

"Well, I couldn't decide between cinnamon or butterscotch since most children I've noticed enjoy one or the other, I chose to create something new, a butterscotch-cinnamon pie."

Toriel pointed towards a long table with six chairs around it. On one end Frisk saw a generous piece of pie on a plate. Frisk placed it into their inventory.

"I don't feel that hungry know, so I'll eat later."

"Of course little one. Now, since you might be down here for a while, I thought that it wouldn't be correct for you to be kept from receiving a proper education. I have prepared some lessons for you to see where you are at in your studies."

Frisk was starting to feel overwhelmed so they decided now might be the time to ask the question before this escalates any further.

"Uh, that _is_ nice and all but, uh... When can I go home?"

Frisk saw a noticeable shift in Toriel's demeanor.

"What are you talking about my ch-- little one?"

"Well, I thought that I should try to find a way out of the underground."

"It will be extremely dangerous little one. The monsters outside of the Ruins will attempt to kill you."

"Well, I still have to try!"

Toriel's face hardened as she stood up.

"Please excuse me for a moment. There is something I must attend to."

Toriel fast-walked out of the room to a basement stair.

**_(You DO know what she's about to do right?)_ **

Frisk went outside to SAVE and then followed her.

 _(Oh. Look who wants to talk_ NOW. _)_

**_(Look, I'm sorry ok? Things just got a little intense.)_ **

_(I still say that something's up with you.)_

**_(...That's fine. I can't tell you what you can and cannot think. But for the record, there isn't.)_ **

_(Chara, why can't you just be honest with--)_

Frisk was interrupted by Toriel standing in the way.

"So, you wish to know the way home do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. The only exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. Nobody will ever be able to leave again. Now go upstairs."

"WHAT?!? So you're just gonna trap me here because you think you know what is right??"

Toriel wasn't listening to Frisk however as she had already moved ahead.

Frisk chased after her with Determination in their heart. She had stopped again when the hallway turned to the left.

"Every child like yourself who has fallen down has met the same fate. They come. They leave. They DIE. If you leave too, you will be just like the rest. Fools. I am only trying to protect you and give you a place to live. Now go back upstairs."

Frisk continued to follow Toriel.

"Do not attempt to stop me. This is your final warning."

Toriel stopped at a large door which had the 'Delta Rune' on it.

"So... You want to leave that badly? You are just like the rest. Oblivious to what stands before you."

"I won't give up just because somebody says I can't do something! Now let me go!"

"No. If you won't listen to me by choice..."

The world around Frisk began to flicker.

"...Then I shall force you to!"

A somber tune began to fill the air.

**_(Toriel. The caretaker and gatekeeper of the Ruins. She thinks she knows what's best for you. But inside the hard outer shell there has to be a softie! Prove to her that you're strong!)_ **

Frisk readied themselves for battle.

**_(Are you ready?)_ **

_(I was_ born _ready.)_

Toriel said nothing as she formed countless balls of fire around Frisk which began to spin faster than Frisk could keep track. Suddenly, several of them came at Frisk.

"YEOW! Hot!"

Frisk's health dropped to 8/20.

_(She does SO MUCH DAMAGE!)_

**_(Just focus!)_ **

Frisk managed to dodge the rest but now almost everything around them was in flames. They were trapped by a ring of fire with Toriel. On Frisk's turn they went to [ACT] and chose 'PUN'.

"This certainly is becoming a... 'HEATED' battle!"

Toriel flinched a bit but shook it off.

**_(That was awful.)_ **

_(Well, it seems to have done something! She reacted to it!)_

On Toriel's turn, she conjured two pillars of fire next to Frisk and sent a deluge of flames at them.

_(That's not fair! She just restricted my maneuverability!)_

**_(One, I'm surprised you know those words. Two, it's called 'strategy'.)_ **

Some of the flames licked at Frisk's legs.

"Ow!"

Frisk was now down to 3/20 health.

**_(This getting too dangerous Frisk! Let me take over!)_ **

_(Alright but keep on telling her puns! It seems to be getting through to her!)_

**_(Can do!)_ **

Chara took out the plastic knife and set a stance.

**"I'm ready."**

_(Chara! Don't attack her!)_

**_(Don't worry. I'm not planning to.)_ **

On Chara's turn, they chose 'PUN' again.

**"I'm all... 'FIRED' up!"**

Toriel flinched harder.

"What are you doing??"

More fire. Toriel sent a chain of fire moving in a serpentine pattern at Chara. Chara dodged between balls of fire and when they couldn't find a path, they made one by using the plastic knife. Chara got through without a scratch but Frisk was worried.

_(The knife's beginning to melt!)_

**_(I know. I need to be careful or it will become useless.)_ **

Chara's turn.

**"What am I doing? Trying to ease the tension since you're making me a little... 'HOT' under the collar."**

x2 combo. Toriel recoiled and appeared to be very flustered.

"My child!"

_(We must be getting closer! What she just called you is less distancing than 'little one'!)_

**_(Indeed. We can't let our guard down however.)_ **

"You should not be making 'light' of this situation."

Chara didn't know if that pun was intentional or not but it definitely was a sign.

Toriel cast more fire at Chara which they dodged and cut through. The knife was almost fully melted though. Chara started to sweat. They knew that at this rate, they won't be able to survive much longer.

**_(We need to make this the last attack Frisk.)_ **

_(Then launch as much puns as you can think of!)_

Chara breathed in...

**"I'm simply a-'BLAZED' at how these puns have made you 'BOIL' over. But the thing that takes my breath away most of all is your..."**

Chara cringed. This was going to hurt.

**"...com-'BUST'."**

Awkward silence and roaring fires completely filled the room. Toriel just stood there in a stunned silence.

**_(Do you think that did it?)_ **

_(I think that did it and a HALF.)_

Just then, Toriel yelled at the top of her lungs.

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE WHERE YOU WILL BE SAFE! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU?!?!?"

_(Or not.)_

Chara noticed something.

**_(Look Frisk! I think she's beginning to cry!)_ **

Sure enough, tears were beginning to stream down Toriel's cheeks.

"I JUST WANT YOU TO LIVE A HAPPY LIFE WHERE YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT A TARGET ALWAYS BEING ON YOUR BACK!! I JUST... I just... I just wanted to see them grow up with a smile on their faces..."

Toriel covered her face with her hands as tears continued to fall. Chara took the opportunity to say something.

**"This isn't the way to do it though. They should _want_ to stay with you. Not be forced to live their lives in here distraught over being held prisoner."**

"I just want you to be happy..."

**"I appreciate that but it's truly my decision."**

"It is... I will let you go..."

Chara's smile rose.

"...But only after you prove your strength by surviving one final attack."

Chara's face fell. If the attack was too long and complex then their knife won't survive for very long. Toriel began conjuring countless balls of fire which encircled Chara and swirled over them.

"Prove you are strong enough to survive out there... Survive this attack and you will be free to do as you please!"

Random fireballs began rushing at Chara who dodged them. Then more and more started raining down. Chara was forced to use their knife. After a few swings though, it met a fate that Chara was really hoping to avoid. They moved left and right but they were blindsided by a rogue flame.

**"WOAH!"**

Chara was knocked down. 1/20 health left. They felt a sense of dread which worsened when they saw a column of flame rushing straight toward them!

**"CRAP! GOGOGOGO!!"**

Chara rolled out of the way just in time. They got to their feet in time to dodge more columns as they tore up the floor.

**"This is getting _ridiculous!"_**

Tornadoes of flame were sent their way. Toriel's movements began to slow however. This 'ignited' a spark of hope in Chara. They gave one final push as they dodged between the tornadoes as they picked up rocks and sent them in different directions. Some narrowly missing Chara. They survived it however and cheered as Toriel seemed to have stopped casting fire.

"You have done well, my child. I truly do believe that you have a fighting chance out there. I will SPARE you now."

Chara practically dove for the [MERCY] option. As the fight ended, the fire went away. Chara switched back to Frisk who immediately collapsed onto their knees.

_(Oh my god do my legs feel tired. How were you able to keep going?)_

**_(I was simply Determined to do so.)_ **

_(Heh. Figures.)_

"My child, I am proud of you. While you were resting, I spoke with the other monsters in the Ruins. They had nothing but good things to say about you. They admired your Kindness as I do. Never once did you let darkness creep into your heart. Sure, you may have been frustrated at times but you always put your best foot forward by reaching out to those in need. ...What's this? I feel a warm feeling inside my heart..."

Suddenly, Toriel's SOUL exited her body and began to shine so brightly that Frisk had to close their eyes. When it was safe to open them, they had a breathtaking surprise. Nothing was grey anymore. The walls, ceiling, and floor of the Ruins were all a deep shade of purple. The vines on the walls were a lavish shade of green. And Toriel's cloak was now white with lavender sleeves and the heart on her cloak was shaded from black at the top to green in the middle to white at the bottom. Toriel's SOUL reentered her body and she looked around also.

"My... it has been so long since I've seen the Ruins like this."

"It's... beautiful."

Toriel chuckled.

"Yes, it certainly is, isn't it? Now, I believe I have a promise to keep. To let you make the decision on whether or not you wish to stay."

Frisk looked up at Toriel.

"I'm sorry but I want to find a way home."

"I understand. I will not keep you. My one request is that you do not come back. I don't think I'll be able to let you go a second time."

"Ok. Can I at least have a hug before I leave?"

"Of course you can."

Frisk and Toriel shared a loving embrace.

"I do have one last question my child. I do believe that after all this time, I have not asked you what your name was."

"It's Frisk."

"That's a wonderful name."

Toriel let go and began to walk away. After a few steps she turned and looked at Frisk.

"Goodbye, Frisk."

"Bye."

Toriel gave a warm smile and walked away. Frisk resumed their journey.

"I'm going to miss her."

**"Yeah. Me too. She was really nice _after all."_**

"Still, I wonder what that flash that brought all the color back was."

**"Me too. If we keep going I'm pretty sure we'll find out."**

Frisk came to a random patch of grass and suddenly, Flowey popped out!

"Flowey! You're alright!"

"Well, it'll take a lot more than some fire to take me down!"

"How come you're still grey?"

"Huh? What'cha mean Frisk?"

"Well, look around! Everything has color now! After my fight with Toriel, I was able to SPARE her and a big flash came out of her SOUL and now everything here has color!"

"Really? That's weird. I guess this is just happens to be my natural color then!"

"I guess that makes sense."

"Well, that doesn't matter! C'mon Frisk! It's time to introduce you to the next part of the underground!"

"I'm ready!"

"Great! See you on the other side buddy!"

Flowey dove back underground.

"I can't wait to see what else is down here!"

**"Well then what are you standing around for? Lets go!"**

"Yeah! I'm filled with Determination!!!"

**_THE END OF THE RUINS ARC_ **


	11. The Skele-BRONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the Bone Brothers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you call a skeleton who's a famous singer? _Pelvis_ Presley!

It was _freezing._ As soon as Frisk had opened the exit door to the Ruins, a blast of cold air hit them in the face and swirled around their legs.

"Brr! Why is it _so cold and SNOWING_ underneath a mountain!?"

**"Do you want a real answer or a fake one?"**

"Real please."

Chara wiggled their fingers at Frisk.

**"Magic!"**

"Hardy har har. Seriously though. I need to keep moving or I'm gonna freeze my a--"

Frisk whipped their head to the left.

**"What is it Frisk?"**

Frisk said nothing but moved towards a bush with snow on it instead.

**"Frisk? Why aren't you answering??"**

Frisk pulled away from the bush and started walking.

**"ANSWER ME FRISK!!"**

"Whew. Sorry but I couldn't. There was a camera inside that bush. If I continued our conversation, whoever put that camera there would get some questionable footage."

**"Oh. If there's gonna be cameras now, I think I'll just stay in your head for the time being."**

"That would probably be the smart thing to do, yeah."

Frisk walked in between black trees and noticed a branch on the ground. Frisk inspected it.

_(Wow. That's one heck of a stick.)_

**_(What would you even do with it? It's too heavy for you to carry around.)_ **

_(I guess, but if would be fun if I could.)_

**_(How would it be fun exactly?)_ **

_(Oh. My. God. What WAS your childhood???)_

**_(I had a perfectly good childhood thank you very much.)_ **

_(Yeah I bet. I mean, look where it got you after all.)_

**_(Screw you, Frisk.)_ **

Frisk walked over the stick/branch and after a ways, came upon a... gate??

_(Is this supposed to be some kind of barrier?)_

**_(If so, it's a poorly made one that's for sure.)_ **

Frisk stepped through and came to an opening where there sat a rock and a post where it looked like somebody was asleep on the job.

_(What is that?)_

**_(That, is a Snowdin sentry station.)_ **

_(Snowdin?)_

**_(Yep. That's this place's name. Welcome by the way.)_ **

_(Ha! I get it. Snowdin like 'snowed in' 'cause this place is covered in snow.)_

**_(...I just realized that.)_ **

Frisk walked closer to the station. Whoever was asleep there certainly didn't dress properly for managing something like this. They had a grey hoodie on that was pulled over their head.

_(Wait what?)_

**_(What is it?)_ **

_(Look! This guys whole outfit doesn't have any color! This place hasn't been affected by what happened at the Ruins!)_

**_(Oh yeah, you're right. Huh. Maybe you have to do it here too then. Of course, there_ is _always the possibility that this guy actually dresses in black, white, and grey.)_**

_(Maybe. I'll wake him and see.)_

Frisk cleared their throat. They heard the monster make some noises generally associated with somebody waking up. When the monster stood up and removed their hood, Frisk had a nasty surprise.

"UWAHHH!! A SKELETON!!!!!"

The skeleton was also surprised by this outburst and fell over backwards. They got up and dusted themselves off.

"woah woah! hold it there, pal. i'm not dead or anything like that. i'm just your friendly neighborhood skeleton."

"Jeez! You scared the crap out of me!"

"well, sorry kid."

"Why are you calling _me_ kid? You look about as old as I am."

"hey! i'll have you know that i'm in my late twenties! anyway, your a human arent'cha? that's a riot. the name's sans. sans the skeleton."

"I'm Frisk. Frisk the human."

"hey! a sense of humor! that's nice. i see that you made it past the gate. pretty easy huh? my bro made the bars too wide to stop anybody."

"Yeah. It was a pretty _boneheaded_ move."

Sans' smile remained static.

"that one was pretty _humerus."_

Frisk was really confused.

_(I can't figure it out. He seems kinda lively, but he didn't react that much when I cracked a joke.)_

**_(We'll find out eventually.)_ **

"so, i'm actually _supposed_ to be on the hunt for humans. but, i don't really care 'bout any of that. seems like a huge waste of time to me. my bro however, he's a human-hunting FANATIC. he tries to put effort in, but a lot of the time, he just falls short. actually, i think that's him over there."

Sans pointed further down the path but Frisk couldn't see anyone.

"here. why don't you hide behind my station?"

"Good idea!"

Frisk ran around back and hid behind it. After a few seconds, they could here footsteps crunching in the snow.

"SANS! WHY ARE SLEEPING IN THE SNOW AND NOT WORKING?!?!?"

The volume in which this mystery skeleton spoke at made Frisk jump. They had no idea that things could be this loud.

"yawwnnnnnn... oh, hey paps. i was just takin' a nap."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE NAPPING SANS! A HUMAN COULD APPROACH AT ANY TIME! WE NEED TO BE PREPARED!"

"hey, _chill_ out bro. it's _snow_ problem."

"WHY ARE YOU PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH THOSE AWFUL PUNS?!?!?"

"maybe because they're quite the _rib_ ticklers?"

"SIGH. WHATEVER. NOW THEN, AS I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU, IT HAS BEEN EIGHT DAYS SANS AND. YOU. HAVE. STILL. NOT. RECALIBRATED..."

Frisk heard an audible breath being taken.

"YOUR PUZZLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Frisk noticed that their ears are starting to ring.

"yeah? what about that?"

"MY QUESTION IS _WHY_ YOU HAVE NOT RECALIBRATED THEM SANS!!!"

"it's 'cause i've been workin' on other things, paps."

"THAT IS COMPLETE BALONEY! YOU HAVE NOT DONE ANY WORK! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDOGGLE!"

"hey c'mon paps. i've gotten a _ton_ of work done lately..."

Frisk could feel the judgmental look being cast down upon Sans at that moment.

"DON'T YOU DARE."

"...a _skele-ton."_

"AGHHHH!!! WHY DOES HAVE TO TAKE SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION IN THIS PLACE?!?!?"

"calm down bro. you're really working yourself..."

This time, Frisk heard nothing except a sigh from the really loud guy.

_"down to the bone."_

"UGH. NEVERMIND. I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK..."

"yeah paps?"

"...PUT A LITTLE MORE... _BACKBONE_ INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!"

Frisk heard Sans' brother walk away only for them to turn back again.

"HEH!"

Frisk waited until the footsteps were no longer audible before they came out of hiding.

"Who was that???"

"hmm? oh, that's my bro, papyrus."

"You guys certainly seem like a lively bunch."

"yeah, but you'd be surprised. there is like, _nobody_ who is as lively as paps and i. i mean, i'm lazy as heck but in my case i mean this stupid grin i'm always wearing. only paps and i really have one. no idea really on why we do though."

_(Aha! There's our answer. So Snowdin was NOT affected.)_

**_(Yep. It seems so. I guess if we did here whatever it was that we did in the Ruins, we'll be able to save Snowdin too.)_ **

_(I hope so.)_

"hey frisk? i gotta favor to ask ya."

"What's up Sans?"

"my bro's been kinda down lately. i mean, more than just the regular level of being down that everybody here in this godforsaken place is. he's always wanted to see a human and to do that, he's created puzzles and such. the problem is though, they mostly don't work very well and even though he retains a positive exterior, i can see in his sockets that it slightly hurts him inside each time. so my favor is that i think it would really lift his spirits if he got to try to capture you."

"Uhh... I'm not sure..."

Sans' sockets turned down a little.

"c'mon. please? the only thing i want and that i'm asking for is to see him truly happy. or at least as happy as you can get down here. he really isn't all that dangerous even if he tries to be."

"Well, ok I guess."

Sans' smile looked a little more genuine.

"great! i gotta say kiddo, that really makes me feel something in here..."

Sans pointed at his chest. Frisk noticed that he was wearing a sweater underneath his hoodie with a heart on it similar to Toriel's.

"that is, _almost_ something. welp, see you around, frisk. i'll be up ahead with paps."

"See ya Sans!"

Sans walked off in the _opposite_ direction of Papyrus.

"Hey wait! Aren't you going in the wrong direction!?"

"i dunno kiddo. am i?"

_(Smart alec. Did you notice what was on his shirt?)_

**_(Yeah, a heart. So?)_ **

_(Well, the same thing was on Toriel's cloak! Maybe it's some kind of... indicator?)_

**_(I doubt it. C'mon. Lets get a move on.)_ **

_(Alright. Lets go meet Papyrus! Oh, and possibly get another SAVE point since we're at 1 HP remember?)_

**_(Oh crap you're right. Yeah lets definitely find ourselves a SAVE point.)_ **

Frisk wrapped their arms around themselves and continued walking towards where Papyrus would be waiting, hoping that everything that Sans said about him was correct.

_(I have a feeling that this might not go well...)_

**_(Oh yeah?)_ **

_(Yeah. I can feel it... ...in my_ bones _.)_

****

**_(Those are still awful.)_ **

****

_(Whatever you say Chara.)_

****

**_(Shut up Frisk.)_ **

****


	12. SAVES, Boxes, And Skeletons Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nyehs happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of candies do skeletons hate the most? _Jaw_ breakers!
> 
> Two things, school is being a pain right now 'cause the holidays are approaching so that's why i haven't uploaded in a bit.
> 
> Second, just 'cause I want to, I'm gonna list ideas for songs in my AU:
> 
>  
> 
> Your Best Friend - Best Buds  
> Ghost Fight - Phantasmal Feud  
> Heartache - A Mother's Will  
> sans. - Lazybones  
> Bonetrousle - The Future Hero Of The Underground!/The Hero Of The Underground!  
> Dummy! - Mannequin Melee  
> Spear Of Justice - Battle Scars/Captain Of The King's Guard  
> Metal Crusher - Mechanical Monstrosity  
> Spider Dance - Arachnid Assoluta  
> It's Raining Somewhere Else - To Put It In Perspective  
> Death By Glamour - Glitter And Gore  
> S.T.M.P.W.Y.F.S. - Music Piece Which Has A Chance Of Playing When You Encounter Sans The Skeleton And You Must Fight Said Skeleton Or You Will Not Be Able To Progress a.k.a M.P.W.H.A.C.O.P.W.Y.E.S.T.S.A.Y.M.F.S.S.O.Y.W.N.B.A.T.P. (i'm not joking. that's actually what i would call it)  
> Bergentrückung - Serienmörder/Unterdrückung  
> ASGORE - De Miser Rex (Latin)  
> Hopes And Dreams - Emotions And Beliefs  
> Battle Against A True Hero - The Knight In Shining Armor  
> Power of NEO - The Star Has Arrived!  
> MeGaLoVania - Bonemeal/Greylovania/Bone To Pick/Revenant
> 
> For the ones which have more than one name, please let me know which one you think is better or if you want, suggest your own! (doesn't need to be for a song that i've listed)

Frisk walked to a fork in the path. To their left they saw a SAVE point.

"YES! I HAVE RECEIVED A GRACIOUS BLESSING!!"

**_(What?)_ **

_(I am extremely happy that I can SAVE.)_

**_(Oh. Right. Duh.)_ **

Frisk slapped the SAVE point with all their might.

_The prospect of facing Sans' brother Papyrus head on fills you with Determination_

"Ah, that never gets old!"

**_(I know right? Sometimes I would just stand at one for like, an hour just listening to that voice.)_ **

_(Really??)_

**_(I mean, I might be exaggerating a bit, but I_ would _listen to it repeatedly.)_**

_(Well yeah, I would too, but I'm kinda on a tight schedule.)_

**_(Then lets get a move on!)_ **

_(Hey! This is_ MY _body. You're just along for the ride.)_

**_(You're right. I'm sorry. *Ahem* Oh great Frisk, please grant me this request of GETTING A BLOODY MOVE ON!!!)_ **

Frisk laughed and walked over to a box.

_(You know, you had it right up until the end there. Now then Mr. Knowitall, can thy knowitallness use thy knowitall brain and tell me what this box is?)_

**_(Smartass. It's called a 'dimensional box'. They're stationed all throughout the underground. You can put stuff in them, travel to a different one, and take out whatever you put into the previous one.)_ **

Frisk gasped.

_(Oh my god that's SO COOL!)_

Frisk looked inside the box and pulled out a glove. They decided to put it on instead of leaving themselves defenseless. Frisk marched on but before they could leave the area, the encountered a monster! What appeared before them looked like an... ice dragon of some kind?

**_(That's a Snowdrake. It makes puns more awful than yours.)_ **

_(Wow! Thanks for the tip_ and _the constructive criticism Chara!)_

**_(No problem pal.)_**

Frisk chose [MERCY] and waited for the Snowdrake to dish out a pun.

"My favorite cereal is... 'FROSTED'."

The Snowdrake waited expectantly for Frisk to react. Frisk looked in their [ACT] menu and chose 'LAUGH'. The Snowdrake beamed.

"See?? Laughs! Dad was wrong! I _can_ make puns that are able get people down here to laugh!"

With the Snowdrake content, Frisk was able to 'SPARE' them and continued onward.

_(_ Colorful _bunch down huh?)_

Frisk's head lurched forward as they felt something smack the back of it.

_(Ow! That HURT Chara!)_

**_(Good. Maybe you won't make a pun next time.)_ **

_(Oh come_ on _! You know you love them!)_

**_(No I don't. I most definitely do_ NOT _. Lets not keep the bones bros waiting.)_**

_(Well_ that _was abrupt. It would almost appear that you don't want this conversation to continue.)_

Chara said nothing so Frisk just shrugged and continued. After a few steps, they could see two figures talking.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE--"

Frisk could now see Papyrus in all his extremely tall glory. He looked as if he was at a ski resort. He had a pair of goggles on his, a vest, a scarf around his neck, a pair of white cargo pants with triangular knee guards, tall boots, and a pair of gloves. Also, he was wearing a white sweater with a big heart on it.

_(See?? Look! Papyrus is wearing a heart as well!)_

**_(That doesn't prove anything. For all we know,_ every _person who wears a shirt here could have one on it. Also, they're looking at you.)_**

Frisk snapped back to attention and saw Papyrus staring at them. Then he looked back at Sans and now _Sans_ was looking at them. When Sans looked back at Papyrus, now _Papyrus_ was looking back. This repeated faster and faster until they were moving at incredibly fast speeds. Wait... did Sans just turn all the way around?

_(Chara?)_

**_(Yes, Frisk?)_ **

_(What's going on?)_

**_(Your guess is as good as mine.)_ **

_(I'm feeling uncomfortable.)_

**_(Same here.)_ **

When Papyrus and Sans calmed down, they faced away from Frisk.

"(OH MY GOD SANS!! IS THAT A HUMAN?!?)"

They looked at Frisk again. They felt extremely awkward right now.

"uhhh... i think that's a rock bro."

Frisk looked behind them and right next to them, as clear as day, sat a... branch that had a sign that read 'a rock' in goofy handwriting.

_(When did that get there?)_

"OH. I MEAN, YES OF COURSE SANS! I WAS JUST TESTING YOUR UH, 'OCULAR ABILITIES'! I KNEW THAT OF COURSE THERE WOULDN'T BE A HUMAN HERE!"

"hey bro?"

"YES SANS?"

"what's that in _front_ of the rock?"

Papyrus squinted hard. Suddenly, he gasped.

"OH MY GOD! SANS, IT _THAT_ A HUMAN?!?"

"i think so bro."

Papyrus over dramatically gasped.

"OH MY GOD! A HUMAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS SANS?!?"

"that it's time for my nap?"

"NO... WAIT WHAT? NO!!! THIS MEANS THAT I WILL FINALLY CAPTURE A HUMAN!! *AHEM* ATTENTION HUMAN! YOU SHALL _NOT_ PASS THIS AREA! I SHALL CAPTURE YOU, BRING YOU TO ASGORE, AND HE SHALL TAKE YOUR SOUL! THEN HE SHALL AWARD ME A MEDAL AND I WILL FINALLY BE THE HERO OF THE UNDERGROUND THAT I DESERVE TO BE!!! NOW THEN, CONTINUE IF YOU DARE!!!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH..."

Papyrus nyeh'ed off.

"eh, don't sweat it kiddo. i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya. that is, if i can keep it open."

Sans followed Papyrus, leaving Frisk alone with Chara.

_(I don't know quite how I should feel about that exchange. Excited? Sympathetic? Scared?)_

**_(I'm leaning towards the last two. I mean, how self-centered can you get?)_ **

_(Hey! I sure he means well. He seems a little naive though. I mean, for some reason I didn't really expect him to know that last part about me losing my SOUL.)_

**_(Why would you think that?)_ **

_(I dunno. Just a feeling.)_

**_(You seem to run on those, don't you?)_ **

_(I'm getting_ DEAD _tired of you Chara.)_

**_(Smartass.)_ **

_(I_ knew _you would understand!)_

**_(Well, lets not keep Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber waiting.)_ **

_(Chara! That's rude!)_

**_(Yes_ motherrrrrrr _.)_**

_(Smartass.)_

**_(Well what can I say? I learn from the best.)_ **

_(This conversation is over.)_

**_(If you say so. Once again, the master of arguing strikes again!)_ **

_(You_ really _like to win don't you?)_

**_(Well YEAH. Winning is the best part of playing!)_ **

_(Well, I think it's fun to lose too. I just have playing the game.)_

Chara made a noise which sounded like it came from deep in their throat.

_(Hey, are you ok??)_

**_(Ugh. Yeah, yeah. I just threw up a little in my mouth.)_ **

_(...Smartass.)_

**_(My please, Frisk. Lets go. You've wasted enough time as is.)_ **

Frisk was about 'speak their mind' but decided against it. So they just trailed after the wacky skelebros and hoped that there could be a peaceful resolution to the up and coming shenanigans.


	13. A Puzzling Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which up and coming shenanigans become current shenanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are skeletons natural comedians? Because they're very _humerus!_
> 
> School, school, and more school.

Frisk walked to a clearing. To the right was more trees. To the left was an enormous drop. Straight ahead was a pair of quirky skeletons.

_(Heh. I'm not sure which path I should choose.)_

**_(Well, going left would certainly shorten your journey, but I would place my bets on the skeletons.)_ **

_(Alright then, skeletons it is!)_

Frisk took a step forwards and Papyrus piped up.

"ATTENTION HUMAN! BEFORE YOU PROGRESS ANY FURTHER, YOU MUST FACE THIS PUZZLE!!"

"Well, that doesn't seem _so_ bad."

"BEHOLD! THE TERRIFYING 'INVISIBLE-ELECTRIC-SHOCK-MAZE-MARK-63'!!!"

"Never mind then. But why mark _63_?"

"cause the previous 62 kinda flopped. what was the reason again pap?"

"YOU JUST LOVE REMINDING ME ABOUT MY FAILURES DON'T YOU?!?!?"

"oh c'mon pap. for the kid!"

"Yeah! For the kid!"

"FINE! WELL YOU SEE, IT WOULD APPEAR THAT YOU CAN _NOT_ SWITCH THE JUMPER CABLES TO OPPOSITE TERMINALS FOR THE GENERATOR THAT I USE FOR THIS! IT IS QUITE... EXCITING IN A NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCE KIND OF WAY!"

*snicker* "You _what??_ You mean to tell me you tried to complete the circuit with the wrong ends _62 times?!?!?_ "

"YEAH, SO?!?"

Frisk lost it.

"OH MY GOD!! HOW DID YOU ONLY REALIZE IT AFTER _62 TRIES?!?!?_ "

"nope. that only happened _61_ times."

"So, what happened the one other time??"

"he spilled a glass of water onto the cables while he was holding them."

Frisk was probably dying now.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"

"it kinda is pap."

"STAY OUT OF THIS SANS!!"

"it really tickles my rib."

"DON'T START DOING THAT!!!!"

After a full minute of laughing, Frisk calmed down and focused on a very annoyed Papyrus.

"Whoo! Alright Mr. Electrician, how do I do this 'puzzle'?"

"WELL, IT IS QUITE SIMPLE! YOU SIMPLY HAVE TO NAVIGATE THE INVISIBLE MAZE THAT YOU SEE BEFORE YOU AND TRY TO NOT TOUCH THE INVISIBLE FORCE FIELDS OR..."

Papyrus held up a small sphere.

"...THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A STARTLING SHOCK!! NOW THEN, CONTINUE... IF YOU DARE THAT IS! NYEH HEH HEH!!!!!"

_(... He's still holding the orb.)_

**_(Well what are you waiting for?? 'Try' to find your way through!)_ **

Frisk walked up to the maze. They stopped at the apparent edge and swiped their right hand across.

**BZAP**

Frisk looked up and saw Papyrus looking dumbfounded and confused. As well as somehow being covered in soot.

"SANS!! WHAT DID YOU--"

**BZAAAAP**

Frisk had once again, swiped their hand across the force field. They giggled to themselves happily.

"uh bro? i'm pretty sure that the _human_ has to hold the orb."

"OH! OK TH--"

**BZAP-BZAP**

Frisk had stuck both hands into the force field.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!?!?"

Papyrus began sprinting through the maze. Constantly being zapped by Frisk. By the time he got through, Frisk's arms were extremely tired.

"HUFF... HUFF... NOW THEN!! IT'S _YOUR_ TURN! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus tossed the orb into the air and ran back. Somehow, the orb landed perfectly onto Frisk's head.

_(This isn't gonna be very fun now.)_

**_(Probably only for Papyrus. Just look, he left tracks showing the path he took! Just follow them!)_ **

Frisk gave a smug grin as they walked through the maze perfectly. When they got to the end, Papyrus' jaw had practically hit the floor.

"WHAT?!? INCREDIBLE!!! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!! HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO DO THIS ON YOUR FIRST TRY?!?!?"

"You left tracks."

Papyrus' head slowly turned to the maze. Just as Frisk had said, there were footprints exactly Papyrus' size showing the correct path.

"WELL FINE THEN!! THAT SHALL BE A FREEBIE!! BUT DO _NOT_ EXPECT SUCH AN EASY SOLUTION TO THE _NEXT_ PUZZLE!! NYEH. HEH. HEH!!!!!!"

Papyrus ran off, leaving Frisk with Sans.

"That was pretty funny!"

"yeah i guess. but he didn't really deserve the shocking."

"But it was funnyyyyyyyyy!"

"look kid. don't do stuff like that to him. we've had it pretty hard down here. a harmless prank or two is ok but somethin' like what you just did? it's only hurtful. i don't want to see you doin' stuff like that to him again alright?"

The harshness in Sans' tone caught Frisk off-guard.

"Woah woah! I was just having a bit of fun! But, if you really don't want me doing things like that then I won't ok?"

"good. 'cause otherwise, i'd have a 'bone' to pick with you."

An image was forcibly put into Frisk's head. It was one of Chara strangling Sans. Frisk grinned.

"Yeah, if you did though, it'd really make me 'jump outta my skin'!"

The image in Frisk's head morphed into one where Chara was strangling Sans in one hand and Frisk in the other.

"haha yeah... well, anyways, you'd better get a move on 'cause it'd be rude to keep my bro waitin'."

"Alright Sans! See ya!"

"see ya, pal."

Frisk walked briskly through the snow until once again, they were face-to-face with a pair of quirky skeletons.

 _(How does he_ do _that??)_

**_(Your guess is as good as mine.)_ **

"WELL WELL WELL!!! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!!! THE PUZZLE THAT LIES BEFORE YOU IS ONE THAT MY BROTHER HAS MADE!!! IT HAS CERTAINLY BEFUDD-- WAIT A MINUTE!! SANS!!!! WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?!?!?!?"

"it's right there bro. at the kid's feet. there's no way that they'll get through _this_ one!"

Frisk looked down at their feet and saw a piece of paper on the ground. They picked it up. It was a word search.

**_(That's it????? Just throw it away! It's as easy as-- Wait what are you doing?)_ **

Frisk sat down onto the snow.

"Hey! Have either of you got a pen!?"

"YES I DO! I HAVE GOT A PEN FOR YOU HUMAN!!"

Papyrus bounded over to Frisk and gave them said pen. It has 'Bestest Bro Ever' written with a goofy font on it in marker.

"Thanks Papyrus!"

"NO PROBLEM HUMAN! I AM AT LEAST GLAD THAT YOU ARE TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY! EVEN IF IT IS ONLY A 'WORD SEARCH'."

When Papyrus said 'word search' he gave Sans a look. Sans was just Sans and winked back at him.

**_(WHAT ARE YOU_ DOING _?!?!?!? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO_ DO _THIS!!! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, YOU'RE USING A_ PEN _TO DO A WORD SEARCH?!?!?)_**

_(Yes, I'm using a pen. What do_ you _use? A crayon?)_

**_(WHAT?!? NO!!! I USE A_ PENCIL _LIKE THE REST OF THE WORLD!!)_**

While circling a word, Frisk made the bubble stretch so that it covered half a letter that was next to the word.

**_(GAH!!!! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!)_ **

_(You bet I did. I wanted to see how you would react. And it would appear that my assumption was correct.)_

**_(What assumption?)_ **

_(That you sir, are suffering from terminal OCD.)_

**_(I_ won't _hesitate to kill you. You know that right?)_**

_(Yes sugar. Whatever it takes to make you feel better.)_

**_(Go to hell.)_ **

_(I can't go to hell, I'm all outta vacation days!)_

**_(Hmph. Just finish your stupid puzzle.)_ **

_(I_ will _and I_ will _enjoy it too!)_

After a few more minutes, Frisk had found every word. Though one of them was rather easy.

"Did _you_ make this Sans?"

"yeah why?"

"So it was _your_ genius idea to put 'giasfclfebrehber' as word? _And_ to have that 'word' at the top?"

"heh, woops. i guess i should have used today's crossword huh?"

"WHAT?? THAT'S FOR BABYBONES!! I MYSELF THINK THAT THE JUNIOR JUMBLE IS _MUCH_ HARDER!!"

"what? that easy peasy word-scramble? c'mon paps. stop pullin' my leg."

"WELL, WE WON'T GET ANYWHERE LIKE THIS!! HUMAN!! SOLVE THIS DREADFUL DEBATE WOULD YOU?? WHICH IS HARDER??"

A small screen popped up in front of Frisk:

> Which is harder? __*Crossword __*Junior Jumble

Frisk selected 'Junior Jumble'.

"HAHA YES! I KNEW IT! HUMANS _MUST_ BE VERY SMART IF THEY ARE AS EASILY BEFUDDLED AS I AM! NOW THEN HUMAN!! ON TO THE NEXT PUZZLE!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!"

Papyrus ran off.

"hey kid, thanks for sayin' junior jumble just to appease my bro."

"No problem!"

"yeah, did you know that earlier this week he got stumped tryin' to 'solve' the horoscope?"

"Wait what? But that isn't a puzzle!"

"well yeah. but i can't stand to see him look more disappointed. but somehow, he's lookin' like he's been havin' a lot of fun. that's good. i hope that somehow he can hold onto that feelin'. 'cause seein' him with his head up makes my life that much easier. which is great 'cause i love doin' absolutely nothin'."

"Well, I love doing nothing too Sans. We should hang out sometime and do nothing together!"

"it's a date. see you up ahead kid."

Sans walked away in the opposite direction of what would be 'ahead'.

_(I'm just not gonna question it. Like everything else here.)_

**_(Smart idea.)_ **

Frisk found a SAVE in the next room.

_Having the knowledge that Papyrus' smile is slowly becoming more and more genuine fills you with Determination._

_(I can't wait to see what else he has in store!)_

**_(Between you and me, I hope it'll be as easy as the previous two puzzles.)_ **

_(Chara?)_

**_(Yeah Frisk?)_ **

_(I'm glad that you're with me.)_

**_(Heh. Me too Frisk. Me too.)_ **


	14. Small Interlude II - Papyrus' Profound Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Papyrus kicks down door*
> 
> "DID SOMEBODY SAY... **SPAGHETTI?!?!?!?!?** "
> 
> *bonetrousle intensifies*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does a skeleton communicate over long distances? By using the tele _bone_!
> 
> Also, Happy Holidays from GreyScale!!

After watching Sans disappear into the trees, Frisk marched onward until they saw a table.

"Oh hey! A SAVE!"

Frisk dashed over.

"...and, a plate of spaghetti?"

Frisk grabbed a fork next to the plate and tried to pick at the food.

"It's frozen solid!! How am I supposed to _eat_ this??"

**_(Well, there_ is _a microwave next to you.)_**

Frisk walked over to the microwave and inspected it.

"Even if I found a way to give this power, all the buttons say 'spaghetti'! Oh wait, this one doesn't."

**_(Well, what_ does _it say?)_**

"Hmm... it reads 'potato'."

**_(What?? Why does it read 'potato'???)_ **

Frisk opened the microwave.

"Ugh! It looks like someone put a tub of vinegar and baking soda in this! Oh god that reeks!!"

**_(Well close it then!)_ **

Frisk did so with gusto.

"Ugh, I think it's already seeped into my clothes! I'm gonna SAVE and get outta here! Hmm? Hey, there's a note on this."

> "ATTENTION HUMAN!! I, THE FUTURE HERO OF THE UNDERGROUND HAVE PLACED THE OBJECTS YOU SEE BEFORE YOU HERE SINCE SOMEONE OBVIOUSLY CANNOT FACE PERILOUS PUZZLES ON AN EMPTY STOMACH!!" "ayy." "SANS!!!! WHY ARE YOU WRITING ON MY NOTE?!?!?" "the bigger question here is why are _you_ answering me on _your_ note." "DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!" "you sure you've got yer head screwed on straight bro?" "SANS!!!!!!" "just messin' with ya bro. i love pullin' your leg." "NYEHHH!!!! THAT IS IT!! YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE CORNER OF SHAME!!!!" "oh noooooo! not that! please! i was only trying to tickle your--"

The note ended before the sentence could be finished.

"Wow. Even in an emotionless place like this, those two never cease to be the life of the party."

**_(I'll say. Papyrus sure is full of himself huh?)_ **

_(Don't be like that. He's just trying to fulfill his dreams!)_

**_(Which involves capturing you and taking you to d- I mean the king where he'll kill you,_ and _the entire human race.)_ **

_(... Lets just try to stay positive alright?)_

**_(Ok. WOW! PAPYRUS AND SANS ARE SOOOO COOL!!! I CAN'T_ WAIT _TO SEE WHAT THEY HAVE UP THEIR SLEEVES NEXT!!!)_**

_(Smartass.)_

Frisk SAVEd.

_Seeing the poor plate of petrified pasta, the putrid aroma of a past experiment, and Papyrus' profound pride fills you with Determination_

_(We should go before that smell gets any worse.)_

**_(How could it get_ worse _?)_**

_(I feel like it's not a good idea to say that down here.)_

**_(Point taken. Lets go.)_ **


	15. Darkness Behind Every Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did the skeleton know that it would be raining? He could feel it in his _bones!_
> 
> in other news procrastination is a deadly force.
> 
> it's a rather short chapter for such a long wait but I've been running myself ragged during this holiday season but plot happens so I hope you're satisfied!

Frisk encountered a field of spikes.

"Hmm... Now how do I get past these?"

**_(Maybe you missed a switch?)_ **

_(Possibly. I wouldn't be-- hm?)_

**_(What is it Frisk?)_ **

_(There's something under this pile of snow.)_

Frisk cleared the snow off the ground to reveal a drawing.

"Is this supposed to be a map of the area? It's hard to tell. Somebody tried drawing this on the ground with a marker."

**_(There's a red 'x' over at the top right.)_ **

_(Right you are!)_

Frisk walked over to the location on the 'map' but before they could search the area, a fight was initiated. Their opponent? A dog wearing armor and holding a sword.

"Aww! What a cute doggie! And look! It's able to stand on it's hind legs!"

**_(Watch yourself. It's part of the guard. Also pretty much all of them can do that here.)_ **

_(Guard?)_

**_(The KING'S GUARD? You know, the soldiers who swore to protect the royal family at all costs?? See that emblem on the chestplate? It means that that_ dog _is part of an elite group of--)_**

"I'm gonna pet it!"

Chara did a mental facepalm as Frisk selected [ACT] and chose PET. The dog barked excitedly and it's head rose.

"What was that??"

**_(Your guess is as good as mine.)_ **

_(Hmm.....)_

**_(Frisk? What are you thinking right now?)_ **

_(Noooothing!)_

**_(Uhuh. Sure.)_ **

The dog launched an attack which Frisk dodged. Frisk then chose [ACT] and selected PET again. The dog's head rose again. It's tail wagged harder.

"CUE THE MONTAGE!!"

**_(UGH! I CAN'T WORK IN THESE CONDITIONS!!!!!)_ **

[ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge, [ACT], PET, raise, dodge...

After a few minutes of this, the dog's head soared above the metaphorical clouds.

**_(It's possible that you may have a slight underlying problem.)_ **

_(Yep.)_

Frisk SPAREd the dog and it's head returned to proper size. It barked contently and ran off. After thoroughly searching the area, Frisk discovered a hidden switch. They heard a the distant clunking of the deactivating spikes.

"Well, _that_ wasn't too hard was it?"

**_(Whatever. Let's just get a move on!)_ **

_(Geez. Why are you in such a hurry??)_

**_(Because I know what this place is like! Back when I was still alive, there were dark undertones everywhere so I can't imagine how things are like_ now. _)_**

_(Dark undertones?)_

**_(There were secret experiments going on without the public knowledge.)_ **

_(What kind of experiments? And how do you even_ know _this??)_

**_(Because I was curious and I was the best damn lockpicker in the business! Anyways, the first royal scientist Dr... uh... so-and-so was tasked by the king to perform experiments.)_ **

_(Two things. One, is so-and-so their actual name or can you not remember? Two, why?)_

**_(I can't remember their name. It's right on the tip of my bloody tongue though and that pisses me off. As for why they were tasked to do it, I can't remember that either which is strange though because I_ do _remember that I was able to figure out why and that I felt terrified by learning it but I can't remember why.)_**

_(Well that's weird.)_

**_(Ugh it is! It's like a piece of my memory was removed or something.)_ **

_(Maybe parts of your memory was removed when you died. There isn't exactly any science on spirits so anything is possible. Is there anything else you remember around that time?)_

**_(Uh... I remember being inside a facility at the time. It was heavily guarded but I was able to crawl through some vents... There was a lot of big machines with the largest looking like a weird skull. There was... cages? No, cells. Each occupied by... something. I can't remember. I do remember screams though. And... oook. That's enough remembering for right now.)_ **

_(I agree. Let's just focus on the journey ahead and bury the past.)_

**_(I don't know. I feel like there's a lot in the past that_ should _be remembered.)_**

_(Well, lets just leave that until when it_ does _have to be.)_

**_(Alright. I just hope that nothing will hit the fan when we do.)_ **


	16. The Man Who Spoke In Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO!!! EXAMS ARE OVER!!!!!!

Having successfully solved the spiketrap, Frisk continued. But after only a few steps, a pair figures wearing cloaks approached.

"Uh..."

*Sniff* *Sniff* "What's that smell?"

"Where's that smell coming from?"

The figures began combing the entire area. Before Frisk could take this opportunity to escape however, they locked onto them.

"Here's that smell! It makes me want to eliminate..."

"Eliminate YOU!"

The two figures engaged Frisk and removed their hoods.

"... _More_ dogs??"

_**(Behold the K-9 unit and all of its glory.)** _

_(Well do you have any tips??)_

_**(Well... They appear to be squinting at you. I guess they don't have very good eyesight.)** _

_(Not very good eyesight hmm?)_

Frisk got an idea. They chose [ACT] and selected ROLL. Frisk began to roll around in the snow and dirt.

_**(I see where you're going with this, but I'd rather stab myself than do what you're doing right now.)** _

_(Oh don't be such a baby. What kind of childhood did you have where you didn't get messy??)_

_**(A perfectly good one thank you very much.)** _

After Frisk finished rolling, they smelled themselves, they successfully changed their odor to one of a puppy's! The two dogs pulled out a pair of axes.

*Gulp* "I don't like where this is headed."

The axes came down on Frisk who rolled out of the way but the ribbon tied to their hair was less fortunate.

"Hey! I liked that!"

On Frisk's turn, they chose [ACT] again but this time chose RESNIFF. After smelling Frisk again, the dogs looked utterly confused.

"What? We're battling a weird puppy??"

"But I thought..."

This time, the axes came down slower and less coordinated. It wasn't very hard for Frisk to dodge them.

_(We're just about done here! Now...I...Hav....o...ARE.......em...................................._

  
  
  
  
  


_**(FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSK!!!!!!!!)** _

Before Frisk could react, they saw a flash of white and felt something hit them in the gut. The last thing they saw before they blacked out was a very shocked looking Papyrus and a bone impaling them through their chest.

"What....the........f........"

  
  


"UWAH!!!"

Frisk woke with a start. They felt themselves all over. They seemed to be in perfect health. And lacking a bone in their chest. They looked around and noticed that they were on a metal table. Around them was various lab equipment.

"What the hell happened?"

**"Frisk? You're finally awake!"**

Chara was standing next to them. Even as transparent as Chara was, Frisk could tell that they had a look of relief.

"Aww, were you worried about me?"

**"What? No! I-I'm just spiritually tied to you. So if you die for good or whatever, I'll be stuck once again. Or worse."**

"Ok you tsundere you. Where are we?"

**"This is the skelebros' shed. I have to say, it certainly looked a lot smaller on the outside when we first passed by it."**

"Eh? Passed by it? When?"

**"What do you mean _when_? When we walked by it on our way to face Papyrus!"**

"What? We were just facing that pair of dogs with the axes."

**"Dogamy and Dogressa? What are you talking about? That was a while ago! Don't you remember??"**

"No. No I don't."

**"What?? You don't remember _anything_ since then??"**

"Nope. What happened?"

Chara squinted at them.

**"I don't believe you."**

"Well, I'm telling you the truth! I don't remember a SINGLE DAMN THING. So what _happened???"_

**"Ugh. Fine. Well, first--"**

Frisk and Chara jolted at the sound of the doorknob rattling. Chara went into Frisk as fast as they could. The door opened and a monster dressed all in white opened the door.

_(Is that a... skeleton?)_

**_(Looks like it.)_ **

The skeleton? turned towards Frisk. A chill was sent up their spine at the sight. They wore a lab coat with sleeves way to long which gave the impression of a straight jacket. They had two cracks on their skull. One above their right socket going up and the other connecting the bottom of the left socket with their mouth. And to top it all off, they bore an insane looking smile with their head cocked to the side and one pupil being bigger than the other.

_(Uhhhhhhh..... Stranger danger?)_

**_(That's the guy who put a bone through your chest!)_ **

_(I don't like where this is headed.)_

The skeleton started moving its mouth as if to speak but all that came out was a bunch of garbled noises.

"What was that?"

A spark of realization came across the skeleton's face and they pulled something mechanical out of it's pocket. It tied it around it's neck and attached it to it's mouth.

_"-M-my apoligieeess. I f-forgot toooooo attach this. P-p-please ex-xcuse the-the st-st-tutteringgggg. This isssss a pr-pro-prototype.-"_

"Uh ok? Who are you?"

_"-I-i'll ask-ask the quesssssstionsssss. Now-ow then. This-is will only hurrrrrrt a bitttt.-"_

"Wait what?"

**_"-SILENCE.-"_ **

Blue bones appeared all around Frisk who gulped.

_(I'm a little bit scared.)_

**_(Well, reload your SAVE!! This time you'll know what's coming and you can dodge it!)_ **

_(I'm with you. Here goes....... huh?)_

**_(Don't tell me.)_ **

_(I can't reload!)_

_"-Heh h-h-hehhhhh. Y-you j-just triedddddd to d-do some-somethingggg didn't youuuu?-"_

"Why? What did you do??"

_"-S-see th-this m-m-monitorrrrr? T-thisssss r-readinggggg shows m-me whe-ennnn you tr-try to u-use yourrrrr Determination. Th-then, itttt s-siphonnnns y-your Determination o-out offff youuuuu.-"_

"Let me g--"

**_"-ENOUGH.-"_ **

The skeleton pulled out a small voice recorder and pressed a button.

_"-E-entry nummmmber-r one. S-subj-jecttt i-iss awake. I h-have con-confirrrrmed th-that th-theyyyyy a-are the s-sourceeee of th-the largggge qua-quantityyyyyy o-of c-corrrruptt Determination. I-i sh-shalllll at-tempt toooo extracttt i-it fr-from themmmmm.-"_

"Wait what?? Hold on a second!!"

_"-Su-subject i-is beinggggg v-very dis-disobedient. I-i sh-shallllll h-have t-to teachhhh t-themmmm a lesson. A-ahhh... J-just l-like o-old timmmes.-"_

Frisk had had enough of this. They tried to jump off the table and bolt for the door, but they were slammed right back onto it.

_"-Tsk tsk. V-VERY. DIS-DISOBEDIENTTTTT. M-maybeeeeee y-you w-w-willlll be m-more beh-behaved afterrrr I sh-show y-you who's r-reallllly th-the o-one i-innnn contr-rolllllll.-"_

The skeleton grabbed a scalpel made of bone with a metal edge on the blade. It started shining blue in their hand.

_"-A-ahhhh... Th-the S-skeletallll, M-magic In-infusssseddd, Ti-titaniummmm **Eviscerator**. O-or th-the S.M.I.T.E. One o-of m-myyy b-best cr-creationsssss. Un-unfortunatelyyyyy I-i've n-neverrrrr had a-a ch-channnnnce t-to u-use itttttt o-on somethingggg l-living be-beforeeeee. N-no t-time l-likeeeee th-the prrrrressssentttt r-right?-"_

The skeleton walked over to Frisk. They were still pinned to the table by magic.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!!!"

_"-H-heh hehhhhh. Y-your h-hearttttt i-is p-pounddddinggg o-out offfff y-yourrr chesttt s-so much, I-i al-almost d-don't h-have t-to u-useeee th-thissss. **Almost.** -"_

The skeleton started bringing the glowing blade down onto Frisk's chest. Just before it made contact however, the shed door was kicked open.

"HOLD IT!!!!"

The skeleton was forced away from Frisk and they saw their savior.

"Papyrus!!!"

**_(YEAH!!! I never thought I'd be this happy to see him!!)_ **

"HELLO HUMAN! NEVER FEAR, FOR YOUR HERO IS HERE!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!"

_"-M-move P-pa-payrussssss.-"_

"NO!! WHAT DID SANS AND I TELL YOU?!?!?! NO EXPERIMENTS ON LIVING THINGS!!!!"

_"-Th-this i-is di-differrrrrenttttt. T-they--"_

"IT IS NOT DIFFERENT AT ALL! COME HUMAN, YOUR SAFE HAVEN AWAITS!!"

Papyrus scooped them up and started walking out.

"Thank you SO much Papyrus!"

"WORRY NOT HUMAN, FOR SANS AND I SHALL KEEP YOU SAFE NYEH HEH HEH!!"

Just before they left the shed, Frisk's eyes locked with the skeleton's.

_"-Th-this i-isssss n-nottt o-overrrr **HUMAN.** -"_

Frisk prayed it would be as Papyrus closed the door. But for now, they would have to rely on Papyrus to protect them from whoever that skeleton was.


	17. Some Catching Up To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *classical music plays in the background*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bestow upon you... PLOT!!

Papyrus put Frisk down on a couch. They felt extremely uncomfortable on it.

"There's nowhere on this I can sit without something sticking out."

"I EMPATHIZE YOU HUMAN. THAT... THING HAS BEEN ONE OF THE NUMEROUS BANES OF MY EXISTENCE. BUT SANS REFUSES TO GET ANOTHER ONE. HE ALSO REFUSES TO GET A PIGGY BANK LIKE MINE! THAT SKELETON HAS _NO_ SENSE OF ORDER!!"

"No piggy bank hmm?"

Frisk pulled the cushions off the couch and struck it rich. They pulled a whopping 1000G out of it.

"WOWIE!! SO _THAT'S_ WHY!! I HAVE AN IDEA!! KEEP THAT HUMAN. YOU SHALL MOST LIKELY NEED IT. IT ALSO HELPS ME BECAUSE NOW SANS MIGHT UNDERSTAND THAT THIS COUCH IS NOT A SAFE PLACE TO HOLD YOUR WEALTH!! I'M SO SMART! NYEH HEH HEH!!!"

"Well I don't mean to damper your mood but, who _was_ that?"

Papyrus' smile fell. He started fidgeting with his scarf.

"HE SAID HIS NAME WAS... UHH... GASTER! THAT'S IT! I ALWAYS SEEM TO NEARLY FORGET FOR SOME REASON."

"Is he your crazy uncle or something?"

"NO NO. I WAS WALKING BACK TO HOME FROM MY DAILY MORNING SPRINT TO THE CAPITAL, 1000 PUSHUPS, 1000 JUMPING JACKS, 1000 SITUPS, 1000--"

"Ok ok I get it, you're in perfect shape! Please continue."

"RIGHT! SO ANYWAYS, I WAS ALMOST THROUGH WATERFALL WHEN I NOTICED A GREY DOOR TO MY RIGHT THAT I HAD NEVER NOTICED BEFORE!! AND BEING THE NATURAL HERO THAT I AM I FELT OBLIGATED TO EXPLORE ANY POSSIBLE NEW TERRITORY! WHEN I ENTERED, THE ONLY THING THAT I SAW WAS GASTER STANDING. WHEN _HE_ SAW ME HE SEEMED VERY HAPPY. ALMOST LIKE WE HAD MET BEFORE BUT I HAD NEVER SEEN HIM BEFORE IN MY LIFE! HE TRIED TO... TALK? IT SOUNDED REALLY WEIRD. I ASKED HIM IF HE HAD ANYWHERE TO GO AND HE SHOOK HIS HEAD. SO BEING THE NATURAL HERO THAT I AM, I OFFERED TO LET HIM STAY IN MY SHED!"

_(I don't know how I feel about that last sentence.)_

**_(Same.)_ **

"Well, what was with all of that lab equipment?"

"THAT? I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA. SANS SAID THE GARBAGE DUMP BUT IT DIDN'T LOOK VERY DIRTY. BUT MY BROTHER WOULDN'T LIE TO ME SO IT MUST HAVE BEEN A REALLY LUCKY FIND!! NYEH HEH HEH!!"

"And why did he want to experiment on me?"

"I............................ DON'T KNOW THAT EITHER. OPPORTUNITY? HE TRIED TO EXPERIMENT ON MONSTERS AT FIRST TOO. SANS AND I WERE BOTH ABLE TO STOP HIM BEFORE HE KILLED ANYONE. I SWEAR, I HAVE NEVER SEEN SANS MOVE SO FAST IN MY LIFE. ANYWAYS, NOW EVERYONE IN SNOWDIN IS AFRAID OF HIM AND THEY ALWAYS WARN US THAT HE'S GOING TO TRY SOMETHING ON MY BROTHER AND I BUT I JUST DON'T FEEL... SCARED AROUND HIM FOR SOME REASON."

The silence that was hanging in the air was cut off by the sound of Frisk's stomach growling. Papyrus put his hands on his cheekbones in shock.

"NYEH?!?!? HOW COULD I FORGET??? YOUR ARE A GUEST!! AND GUESTS MUST BE SERVED REFRESHMENTS!!!! FEAR NOT HUMAN, I SHALL PROVIDE YOU WITH A HARDY MEAL THAT ONLY A HERO/MASTER CHEF SUCH AS MYSELF CAN PROVIDE!!!"

"I feel better already!"

"NYEH HEH HEH!! I SHALL NOT TAKE LONG HUMAN!! I SHALL PROVIDE YOU A MEAL FIT FOR A KING!! I AM EXCITED TO TRY A NEW RECIPE THAT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON!! NAMELY, SAUTÉED SPAGHETTI!!"

Papyrus leapt to the kitchen in a single bound. Frisk was left sitting there almost dumbfounded.

_(I'm almost not sure what just happened. Sautéed spaghetti??)_

**_(I mean, it_ does _sound good though.)_**

"psst."

Frisk looked upstairs to see Sans at the railing. He motioned them to come up. Frisk followed him into what appeared to be his room.

"Wow. it looks like a tornado swept through here."

"well, you're half right. it's actually still here."

Sans pointed over to a mini tornado with a bunch of scrunched up pieces of paper as well as a dog.

"Why the tornado and why the dog _in_ the tornado?"

"well 'cause it's more fun than a trash can and 'cause it wants to. i really respect that."

"Anyways, why did you call me up here?"

Sans' face turned serious. It sent a chill up Frisk's spine.

"it's 'cause i need to warn you about something VERY dangerous coming your way."

"Dangerous? You mean Gaster?"

"no. i'll warn you about him later. what im talking about is MUCH more dangerous."

"Uh, what is it?"

Sans closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The silence was maddening.

"it's... **spaghetti**."

Frisk just stared.

"Come again?"

"spaghetti. my bro cooks a mean pile o' pasta. and not in a good way."

"How bad?"

"a word has not been created for this level of putridity. it takes a real man to brave it and live to tell the tale. now, i know what you're thinkin'. 'but sans, how are _you_ able to survive it then?' well, the answer is my love for my bro. what i lack in anything mature i more than make up for in brotherly love. now, YOU don't have either of those things. at least, not yet."

"Is there a best course of action?"

"well, i do have ONE idea. you'll just have to follow my lead."

"I think I can do that."

"Excellent. Lets roll. I'll be right behind ya'."

Frisk exited Sans' room and hadn't even hit the first step on the stairs when the smell hit them. Literally. It felt as if someone had uppercutted them in the nose.

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna hurl!"

**_(Boy am I glad I can't smell anything when I'm not in control.)_ **

_(Shut up.)_

Frisk walked over to the table just as Papyrus came strutting out of the kitchen, completely oblivious to what is going on.

"AH! _THERE_ YOU ARE HUMAN!! THE SPAGHETTI IS READY!"

Frisk began praying in their head when Sans came strutting in.

"oh hey bro. i see that you'e being a good host."

"YOU BET I AM!! BUT YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY _NOT!!!_ I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE AT LEAST HALF AS MUCH ENTHUSIASM AS I AM!"

"well, it smells really good bro. can i see?"

"WHY CERTAINLY SANS!"

Papyrus bent down so Sans could see inside the pan while on the tips of his toes.

"wow paps! that looks really-ee-ee!!"

Sans lost his balance and fell forwards, knocking the pan out of Papyrus' hands. The spaghetti went everywhere.

"SANSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"oh crap! im sorry bro. and after all the trouble you went to. im such a dumb clutz."

"YOU ARE _NOT_ A CLUTZ SANS. BUT IT IS EXTREMELY UNFORTUNATE FOR THE HUMAN THAT THIS HAPPENED. HOW ELSE WILL THEY GET A NICE MEAL!?!?"

"well, it isn't much of a substitute at all, but i _could_ take them to grillby's. while we're doing that, you can get prepared to actually battle them this time around. don't worry, i can keep gaster away."

"AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO DISAGREE WITH YOU TAKING THE HUMAN TO THAT GREASE PIT, IT DOES SEEM LIKE THE BEST POSSIBLE THING TO DO RIGHT NOW. OK THEN!! YOU SHALL TAKE THE HUMAN TO *audible shiver* ...GRILLBY'S AND I SHALL PREPARE TO FIGHT!! HUMAN!!! BE PREPARED! AND BE PROUD!! AFTER BEING SO KIND TO THE PEOPLE OF SNOWDIN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ALLOW YOU THE PRIVILEGE OF BATTLING ME!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"heh. alright kid, follow me. i know a shortcut."

"Lets go Sans!"

"couldn't have put it better myself. i don't know what kind of places you have at the surface, but i'll show you what a REAL restaurant is."


	18. A Quality Establishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cantina music plays in the background*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what to put here.

Frisk and Sans walked through Snowdin. Everywhere Frisk looked, people were smiling and waving at them.

_(This feels weird. Don't they know that I'm a human?)_

**_(People are really kind here. That and the fact that word spreads fast. Everybody here knows that you didn't kill anyone and that you helped a lot of them. Are you SURE that you can't remember any of this?)_ **

_(Nope. Sorry.)_

**_(Well, just act then. You're still the same person even if you don't remember. So you aren't exactly lying about it.)_ **

_(Fair point.)_

So Frisk smiled and waved back. It felt nice to be so welcomed among the people.

"earth to kid. you there?"

"What? Oh! Sorry, I just kinda spaced out there."

"dont sweat it kiddo. happens to me all the... what were we talking about again?"

"Pfft."

"well anyways, here we are. good ol' grillby's."

There in front of them was something that looked akin to a pub. Decked out with a neon sign that read "Grillby's" to top it all off.

"Is this some kind of bar? I think I'm a little young to go to one of these."

"nahh. everyone's welcome here. just follow my lead."

Sans opened the door and Frisk followed. Inside it was definitely some kind of bar. There were stools, a jukebox, and even a bar tender. When the door opened, everyone's head turned.

"hey grillbz. brought a friend."

"Hey Sans!"

**"What's shakin' Sans?"**

"Hi Sansy~"

A fish at the counter called out:

"Yo Sans, weren't you like, just here for lunch?"

"what? nah, you must be thinkin' about brunch. and elevensies. and breakfast."

Everyone in the bar laughed.

_(I don't get it.)_

**_(Neither do I. That makes me happy.)_ **

"c'mon kiddo. pull up a stool."

Sans and Frisk sat the bar and the tender addressed them.

"....What would you like?"

"good question. whaddya feel like pal?"

"Umm... Do you have any fries?"

"hey! that sound delish. a double order of fries please."

".......Speaking of order, when are you going to pay that tab of yours Sans?"

"sheesh. always about that huh? c'mon grillbz. we're such close friends! you wouldn't let somethin' as simple as money come between us huh?"

Grillby gave Sans a look and then went to what Frisk assumed would be the kitchen.

"hey kid?"

"Yeah Sans?"

"promise me somethin'?"

"Anything!"

"alright, promise that you'll go easy on my bro. he may seem a little too eager. and you would be right but he still has a child-like naivety to him."

"Sure, I promise."

"pinky swear?"

"What? That's for babies."

"look just do it."

"Fine."

Sans stuck out his right pinky. Frisk did the same and they linked them. Then, Sans jerked his arm back. Only, his hand stayed right where it was. Connected to Frisk's in a pinky swear.

"UWAHHHH!!!!"

"..............Sans?"

"*snerk* yeah grillbz?"

".............Are you pranking people with your hand trick again?"

"*snicker* maybe."

Frisk caught on and threw Sans' hand into his lap. Sans was now in hysterics as he reattached it.

"hahaha!! man, that _never_ gets old!!"

"That's not funny!"

**_(I WANT TO STRANGLE THAT STUPID SKELETONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!)_ **

"of course it's funny!"

"How are even able to DO that????"

"beats the heck outta me. i just can. it isn't always fun though. most of the time, it'll just fall off whenever it so pleases. i even tried using tape and glue! it defies all known laws of physics."

"Don't most monsters do that?"

"touché. anyways, lets dig in!"

"Yeah! This looks _sooo_ good!"

"hey, want some ketchup?"

"...Where did you get that?"

"my hoodie. why?"

"You have a pocket inside your hoodie for _ketchup?"_

"yeah."

"Alright then. Sure."

Frisk took the ketchup and was about to pour when Chara spoke up.

**_(HOLD IT! Check the lid.)_ **

_(Why?)_

**_(I don't trust that comedian. He probably undid the lid.)_ **

Frisk tried taking off the lid and all they had to do was touch it. They gave Sans the harshest look they could.

"meh. worth a shot. want some or not?"

"I don't any of your stupid ketchup."

Frisk dropped it onto the counter and Sans snapped it up.

"your loss. more for me!"

Without a second though, Sans chugged the bottle. Frisk looked on in horror.

_(Ew.)_

**_(Ugh. I think I'm gonna throw up...)_ **

"ahhhhh. love this stuff. i think i'll have another."

Sans pulled out a second bottle and chugged that one too.

_(I don't like where this is headed.)_

**_(Maybe you don't, but I'm going to savor every last moment of this.)_ **

_(Your priorities are weird Chara.)_

**_(Heehee. To each their own.)_ **

Six bottles of ketchup later...

*hic* "weeeee~"

"Uh, Mr. Grillby?"

"..........Yes human?"

"Is Sans drunk on ketchup?"

"...................................Yes."

"How????"

"...........The best answer I am able to give as to why is because Sans."

Sans was spinning on a rotatable stool on his back.

"e-everythin' is a-spinnnnninnnn'~"

"Sans? We should probably head out now."

Sans stopped and looked at Frisk. Or at least he tried to.

"n-nowwww l-listen *hic* h-here. th-the tree a' you. this party has o-only jussssst b-begun!!"

Sans wobbled over to the jukebox and slammed his right hand down onto it. His hand flew off his arm and the jukebox began playing a catchy tune.

"l-lettttttt *hic* tttttttttttssss p-parrrttttyyyy!!!"

Everyone there just looked at him. Clearly this wasn't the first time this had happened. One of the patrons tossed Sans' hand at him.

"o-oh thankssss."

Sans reattached his hand. Upside-down.

"th-there. *hic* g-good as n-newwww."

Frisk addressed everyone.

"Does anybody here know if there's a fast way to get him sober??"

One of the members of the K-9 unit raised their paw.

"I do! Just give him a cup of joe! For some reason he instantly turns sober!"

"How???"

All of the patrons answered in unison:

"BECAUSE SANS!!!"

"Fair enough."

Frisk got a cup of coffee from Grillby and gave it to Sans. He drank it and then grasped his forehead.

"ow ow ow. i think i got the worst headache in the universe."

"Well you certainly were smashed."

Sans stared.

"you're kiddin'. aw man, how many bottles this time??"

"Six."

"oh man. paps will kill me if he finds out."

Frisk flashed a mischievous look.

'dont you dare."

"Says the guy who though it would be funny to rip his hand off of his arm to scare me. Karma is a--"

"........Language please."

"Sorry."

*sigh* "fine. lets get this show on the road. you might wanna hit the shop first though. you seem to completely defenseless."

"Capital idea Sans."

Frisk and Sans left the bar and started walking away from the skelebros house.

"hey kiddo? i wanna ask you somethin'."

"I'm gonna tell your brother Sans."

"no no not that. i can deal with that. this is somethin' a little bit more personal."

"What?"

"you look like you're havin' some difficulties remembering a few things."

"What!? How'd you know??"

"i'm pretty skilled at reading people. pretty useful thing to have. how much you remember?"

"Well, the last thing I remember was when I was just about ready to SPARE the two hooded dogs with axes."

"That long ago huh?"

"I guess. The next I thing I knew, I was in front of Papyrus and I was stabbed with a... Wait a minute. How do _you_ when I was fighting those dogs?"

"hmm? there's cameras all over the underground. i'm fairly certain that you seen a few."

"Yes I have. Are they yours?"

"no. i just know the monster who uses them."

"Who?"

"the royal scientist. likes to keep an eye out for humans and logically thought the potential invasion of privacy was the way to go. oh! here we are."

In front of them was a long building. On the left was a sign that said 'Shop'. On the right side it said 'Inn'. Frisk and Sans entered the shop. A friendly looking rabbit greeted them:

"Hi Sans! I see that you've brought a friend!"

"hey ruby. paps challenged the human to go toe to toe with 'im. since my bro is so insistent, the kid had no choice but to go through with it. so i'm here to help get them prepared."

"Ah! I see! What would you like er... I'm sorry but what is your name?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's Frisk!"

"What a lovely name! Nice to meet you Frisk!"

"Nice to meet you too!"

Frisk looked around the shop. Nothing really appealed to them until they're eyes locked onto a piece of fabric.

"Oh hey! A bandana!"

**_(Ooh! Get some cinnabuns too!)_ **

Frisk grabbed a few and brought them to the counter.

"That will be 125G please!"

Frisk paid and placed their stuff in their inventory.

"Oh! One more thing!"

Ruby reached under the counter and placed a glove on it.

"Papyrus isn't a lightweight so anything extra helps! Here, on the house!"

"Gee, thanks!"

"Don't mention it! It's the least I can do for someone as kind as you!"

"Have a nice day Ms. Ruby!"

"later, ruby."

"Take care you two!"

Frisk and Sans left the shop and started walking back to Sans' house. Frisk equipped the glove and bandanna. They both fit exceptionally well.

"so your name is frisk huh? it's a nice name."

"Thanks. Yours isn't so bad either."

"oh gee. you're gonna make me cry kid."

Frisk and Sans exchanged light banter as they walked. Before long, they were at their destination.

"paps should be just ahead. i'll make sure gaster doesn't ruin the fun again. take care kiddo."

"You too Sans."

Before Sans went inside, he turned around.

"oh by the way, i was gonna say somethin' but i forgot."

Frisk flashed a thumbs up and waved as they walked away.

_(Lets go have ourselves a good ol' spar!)_

**_(Don't get too cocky. I'm fairly certain that Papyrus is a lot stronger than he looks.)_ **

_(Thanks. I'll keep that in mind.)_

**_(I'm being serious by the way.)_ **

_(Oh come on Chara. Sure he probably has a few good moves, but seriously,_ how hard can it be? _)_


	19. Integrity Pt. 1 - The Ability To Remain Rooted To Your Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO TOUCHA MA SPAGHET?????  
> *Bonetrousle intensifies*  
> *Bonetrousle intensifieser*  
> *Bonetrousle intensifiesest*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying reading my story!  
> Also releasing this as two parts. The second should come in a couple of days. Cause school.

Frisk walked down the snowy path. The wind started picking up.

"Brr! This place is freezing!"

**"Aw you poor thing. Do you need a hugggg~?"**

"Go to hell Chara."

**"Looks like SOMEone can't take a joke."**

"Pfft! Look who's talkin'!"

**"Meh. On a side note, you can hardly see through this snow."**

"Huh? Oh jeez yeah! It picked up quicker than I th--"

Frisk stopped and squinted. Chara lept into their body.

_**(What is it? What do you see?)** _

_(Over there, dead ahead.)_

Frisk could just make out a lone figure through the blizzard.

"Gee I wonder who that could be."

"WELL WELL WELL! SO THE HUMAN HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!"

_(Called it.)_

**_(Uh-uh. No way. You don't get that. It was completely obvious.)_ **

"HUMAN! I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME... COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE, PRIDE AND GRATITUDE FOR SOMEONE. THAT WOULD BE _YOU_ HUMAN. I AM WELL KNOWN BY THE PEOPLE OF SNOWDIN BEING THE NATURAL HERO THAT I AM. THEY HAVE NARY A BAD THING TO SAY ABOUT YOU. EVEN THOUGH MOST HAVE THEM _HAVE_ TRIED TO KILL YOU."

"That's really nice of them but I wish I could remember most of it."

"PARDON HUMAN?"

"Well, when I was fighting the pair of cloaked dogs, I suddenly blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was standing in front of you with a bone through my chest."

"THAT IS VERY STRANGE... HOWEVER!! THAT ONLY FURTHER PROVES THE POINT I AM MAKING. EVEN THOUGH MOST OF THE PEOPLE HERE INCLUDING MYSELF ACTED ON... EVIL INTENTIONS, YOU CHOSE TO STAY DOWN THE ROAD YOU PAVED BY YOURSELF. TO _NOT_ CHANGE NO MATTER WHAT. THE POINT I AM MAKING IS THAT YOU HAVE AN EXTREME AMOUNT OF INTEGRITY HUMAN. THAT DESPITE EVERYTHING... IT IS _STILL_ YOU!! NYEH HEH HEH!!"

Frisk was so impressed by this speech that all they could think to do is clap. And clap they did. Papyrus blushed and did a low bow.

"THANK YOU HUMAN! THIS IS WHAT I AM SAYING! YOU DO NOT STRAY AWAY FROM YOUR GOALS. HOWEVER, I CANNOT STRAY AWAY FROM MY DUTIES. MY APOLOGIES HUMAN BUT I AM AFRAID THAT I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO CAPTURE YOU! WHEN I DO, I WILL HAVE EVERYTHING I EVER DESIRED!! A STATUE OF ME BEARING MY NAME, COMIC BOOKS AND ACTION FIGURES DEPICTING ME IN MY MOST HEROIC POSES! I! WILL! FINALLY! BEEEEE..."

The flickering that Frisk knew only too well appeared.

_(Here we go.)_

"...THE HERO OF THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND!!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!!!!"

A funky tune with a heavy bass filled the air.

_(Dang that's catchy!)_

**_(I don't care! Focus on the fight and remember that I'm here if you need me!)_ **

Frisk selected [ACT] and chose CHECK: **[REDACTED]** Papyrus ??ATK ??DEF. He likes to say "Nyeh Heh Heh"."

"That wasn't any help at all."

"OH HO! I SEE THAT MY PERILOUS OPPONENT HAS DISCOVERED THAT MY STATS ARE HIDDEN!! I AM AFRAID IT CANNOT BE HELPED HUMAN FOR I _ALSO_ HAVE NO CLUE WHAT MY STATS ARE!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!!!"

"Whuh?"

"HERE WE GO! READY?"

Papyrus summoned two rapiers made out of bone out of thin air. He tossed on over to Frisk who caught it gracefully.

_**(Eh?)** _

_(Fencing camp that the kids in my orphanage went to. I have a knack for it.)_

**_(Ohhhhhh. Impressive. If I had a body and a knife, I'd challenge you to a duel.)_ **

Papyrus sent rows of criss-crossing bones towards Frisk. Frisk charged them and used their lance to propel themselves over it. Before they could react however, Papyrus appeared in front of them and thrust his lance at them. It plunged into Frisk's shoulder. They let out a cry.

"MY APOLOGIES HUMAN BUT THIS ISN'T JUST A FRIENDLY DUEL. I AM DOING THIS TO FULFILL MY SWORN DUTY. PLEASE ADAPT A MENTAL ATTITUDE PROPER FOR THIS."

Frisk checked their health, 16/20 HP. Not too bad.

_(Alrighty then, lets try something else.)_

Frisk went back to [ACT] and chose to FLIRT.

"Hey Papyrus! Is that a bone lance or are you just happy to see me?"

_**(Seriously? Is that the best line you could think of?)** _

Frisk ignored Chara and focused on a very flustered Papyrus.

"N-NYEH?!?!? FLIRTING???!?!? SO STRAIGHT FORWARD TOO... D-DOES THIS MEAN Y-YOU... WANT TO DATE ME!?!?!?"

Frisk fired off their answer faster than two cowboys having a duel.

"YES!!"

Flustered meter: 110%. Papyrus' eyes? bulged.

"I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW THAT FROM THE MOMENT THAT I MET YOU THAT YOU HAD A THING FOR ME!!!! BUT, I MUST CAPTURE YOU!! WE CAN HAVE A DATE L-LATER!!!!"

Papyrus sent more bones in an extremely dizzying pattern. Frisk was able to block them with their lance and parry Papyrus' attempted ambush from the side.

"IMPRESSIVE HUMAN!! I KNEW THAT WITH MY GUIDANCE YOU WOULD BECOME A WORTHY ADVERSARY!! WHO... ALSO WANTS TO DATE ME!!!!"

[ACT]. FLIRT.

"Hey Papyrus!!! If you don't step things up a bit, people will assume that _I'm_ the man in the relationship!!!"

**_(You're a boy??)_ **

_(Nope. I'm gender neutral. But for the sake of that comment, I had to say it.)_

Papyrus was taken aback.

"NYEH?!?!?!?! I SHALL IGNORE THAT COMMENT HUMAN. HOWEVER, I ALSO HEARD A CHALLENGE!!! VERY WELL, I SHALL NOW STEP UP MY GAME!!! NYEH, HEH, **HEH!!!!** "

And step up his game he did. Frisk heard a weird noise and looked behind them. Just a few centimeters from their face was a floating skull.

**_(FRISK!!! MOVE!!!!!!!!!)_ **

Frisk jumped to the side. Half a second later, the skull's jaw opened and fired a loud beam right where they were.

_(What was that?!?!?)_

**_(Uhhh... I don't know? I just got a feeling of urgency when I saw it. A hunch?)_ **

_(Good hunch.)_

Several more skulls appeared around Frisk. They leaped, ducked and skewered them.

"Well, you certainly dialed this fight to eleven Paps."

"OF COURSE!!! I WILL NEVER TURN DOWN A CHALLENGE!!"

Frisk tried to FLIRT again. However, Papyrus tuned out whatever it was they said.

_(I guess nothing in the [ACT] menu will progress this fight.)_

On Papyrus' turn, he charged Frisk who dodged his lunges but got blindsided by a bone. They now had 12/20 HP left. When it was their turn again, they chose to SPARE Papyrus.

"WHAT IS THIS?? YOU REFUSE TO FIGHT? TRULY YOU ARE A CHILD OF INTEGRITY!!! BUT IT IS TIME FOR ME TO TAKE CONTROL OF THIS FIGHT!!! BEHOLD, MY 'BLUE ATTACK'!!!"

Papyrus launched rows and rows of blue bones. Frisk just stood there as they passed through them.

"Well that was anti-cl--huh!?"

Frisk's SOUL turned blue and their feet sank a little more into the snow. It felt like Earth's gravity had doubled.

"BEHOLD HUMAN!!! YOU ARE 'BLUE' NOW!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!"

After Papyrus spoke, the tune that was playing before changed into an even catchier version.

"Why does it have to be so catchy?????"

Frisk chose SPARE again. Papyrus sent rows of bones at Frisk. Frisk tried to jump over them but they didn't have the power to propel themselves high enough. The bones slammed into them one by one. They were now down to a measly 4/20 HP.

_**(Quick, eat something!!)** _

_(Roger!)_

Frisk went to their [ITEM] menu and chose a cinnamon bunny. Before they could take a bite, a bone stabbed it out of their hands.

"Hey!"

"SORRY HUMAN BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT."

_(Hey Chara? I think it might be time for you to take over.)_

**_(I'm on it. Just let me do what I do best.)_ **

Chara stood up. With the bandanna's ends flapping in the wind, they grabbed both ends of the lance and plunged their leg down onto the center. It snapped clean in half.

_(Huh!?)_

"NYEH!? BUT HUMAN! YOU NEED THAT!!"

**"Nah. No I don't. I've got this 'Tough Glove' and 'Manly Bandanna'. I don't need someone else to give me a handicap. I'll win this fight on my own!!"**

"NYEH!!! THE INTEGRITY!!! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU HUMAN... N-NYEH?? I HAVE A WARM FEELING INSIDE...?"

Papyrus' SOUL exited his body and began to shine. Chara had to look away _and_ cover their eyes. When the light disappeared, Papyrus' SOUL entered his body again. Chara looked around. Just like in the Ruins, everything in Snowdin wasn't shades of grey anymore. Chara focused on Papyrus. He was wearing green goggles, thick white pants with knee guards, red boots and gloves, a red scarf, a brown vest with a collar, and a white sweater which had a heart on it that was shaded black at the top to blue in the middle to white at the bottom.

_(YES!!!!)_

**_(BOOYAH!!)_ **

"THIS FEELING... I... FEEL. HM! NYEH HEH HEH!!!! HUMAN, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THIS HAPPENED BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT YOU CAUSED THIS!!! YOU HAVE MY GRATITUDE. IT WOULD APPEAR THAT SOMEHOW SNOWDIN IS COLORFUL AS SANS SAID IT ONCE WAS. IT IS BEAUTIFUL. AND NOW..."

Two skulls with glowing orange eyes manifested beside Papyrus. The wind began to blow fiercer.

"THE _TRUE_ BATTLE STARTS NOW!!!!"


	20. Integrity Pt. 2 - Despite Everything, It's Still You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***BONETROUSLE MAXIMIZES***
> 
>  
> 
> **"POWER UP!!! NYEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**
> 
>  
> 
> ***BONETROUSLE ASCENDS***
> 
>  
> 
> **"NNNNNNNYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it feels really weird how im 20 chapters in including this one and somehow there isn't a single comment???

"THE _TRUE_ BATTLE STARTS NOW!!!"

Chara was at a loss for words. They had no idea what Papyrus was capable of. That they _still_ don't truly know what he's capable of. They had a sense of excitement. They've never really had a chance to stretch their legs in a long time.

**"Show me what you've got Papyrus!"**

"GLADLY!"

The skulls fired. Fast. But Chara was faster. They jumped to the side where Papyrus was waiting for them. His right eye glowing an iridescent orange. Papyrus' lance rushed forward but Chara used the metal plate on the back of the glove to deflect it.

"HM! I SEE THAT YOU ARE A VERY RESOURCEFUL HUMAN!!"

**"Thanks for the compliment, but you're repeating the same attacks over and over again. It doesn't take a genius to recognize a pattern."**

"VERY WELL THEN. TAKE YOUR NEXT TURN THEN I SHALL 'MIX THINGS UP A BIT'."

Chara used SPARE again then steeled themselves. They were ready for anything.

"IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO HAVE A CHANGE IN PERSPECTIVE! NYEH HEH HEH!!!"

Papyrus raised his lance into the air and it erupted in dark blue flames. He then pointed directly at the SOUL which was hosting Chara and then flicked his lance upwards.

**"Wh-?"**

Chara felt their feet leave the snowy ground. Next thing they knew, they were lying flat on their back. In the air.

**"What the hell IS THIS!?!?"**

"ISN'T IS OBVIOUS HUMAN? I HAVE MANIPULATED YOUR GRAVITY!! THE REASON YOU ARE NOT FALLING FURTHER IS BECAUSE THERE IS ACTUALLY A VICINITY WHERE THE FIGHT CAN TAKE PLACE. WHILE WE ARE IN A FIGHT, NOBODY CAN LEAVE IT UNTIL IT IS RESOLVED PROPERLY!! NYEH HEH HEH!! NOW THEN, I BELIEVE IT WAS MY TURN CORRECT?"

**"Wh-? I-"**

Before Chara could properly form a sentence, Papyrus fired more skulls. It was more difficult for Chara to need to constantly look upwards but they could manage. Then, Chara fell forwards. Or sideways. Chara was now on the 'wall' of the vicinity. Papyrus sent rows of bones which Chara jumped over.

**_(I don't get it. Don't get me wrong, this is more difficult then being on the ground, but it's still the same thing. Is he still holding back?)_ **

_(I dunno. It's not like I've_ done _this before or anything. Hm? What's that?)_

Chara looked and saw a row of orange colored bones heading their way.

**_(Oh you've GOT to be kidding me. He can use those??)_ **

_(What are they?)_

**_(Just watch and learn.)_ **

Chara charged the row of bones. They slipped right through them without a scratch.

**_(Get it yet?)_ **

_(I think so? Are they the opposite of blue bones? Like, they don't hurt you if you MOVE through them?)_

**_(Bingo. They can create absolutely infuriating patterns.)_ **

"OH HO! I SEE THAT THE HUMAN IS NOT SO EASILY FOOLED!! NYEH!!"

**"Heh. Yeah. It was more of a lucky guess though."**

"HM!! THEN YOU OBVIOUSLY SEE NOW THAT I TRIED TO FOOL YOU INTO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY. WHEN TRAINING, THIS NORMALLY WORKED. BUT I GUESS I SHOULD'VE EXPECTED DIFFERENT FROM A HUMAN!!!"

**"Whatever you say. If you're gonna start using cheap shots like that, how about letting me regain some HP?"**

"HMM... CONSIDERING HOW THAT ATTACK IS RATHER UNFAIR, I GUESS I COULD ALLOW IT. LET ME BRING YOU BACK TO THE GROUND AS WELL."

Papyrus stayed true to his word as Chara fell face first into the snow.

**"Hey! You could've told me that you were going to do that!"**

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE KNOWN CONSIDERING WHAT I JUST SAID."

On Chara's turn they went to [ITEM] and chose to eat a cinnamon bunny.

**"Mmm! Yummy!"**

"YOU HAVE EXCELLENT TASTE HUMAN! I MYSELF HAVE EATEN COUNTLESS OF THOSE DELECTABLE MORSELS. OF COURSE, THEY DON'T COMPARE TO MY COOKING! NYEH HEH HEH!! NOW THEN, BE PREPARED HUMAN FOR I AM GIVING IT MY ALL!!"

Now with full HP, Chara was ready. The fire in Papyrus' eye grew brighter as bones of blue and orange tore up the earth. Chara dodged left and right but they couldn't maintain the pattern. They collided with a blue bone which Chara mistook for an orange one. 14/20 HP.

**_(Yikes! They do a lot more damage too!)_ **

_(Just stay focused! Don't be so OCD about finding a pattern and just focus on what's in front of you!)_

**_(I'm not OCD...)_ **

_(Whatever! You know what I mean!)_

Chara SPAREd again. Chara dodged and weaved through and around the bones. After the bones passed, they're SOUL turned blue and a skull appeared in front of them. They balanced themselves and used the glove to hit the skull with their full strength. It shattered in pieces. Papyrus looked shocked but he still charged with his lance. He used it fling Chara up and then lunged at them. Chara used the metal plate on the glove as a shield again but was launched backwards by the force. They smashed into the boundary for the fight and fell onto the snow. 8/20 HP.

**"Ow..."**

Chara looked at the glove. The plate had a large hole bore through it. They could feel blood leaking down their wrist. They heard a noise behind them. They turned around and saw... Sans. Just outside the boundary Sans had his phone out and was recording the fight. Chara gave him a dirty look and picked themselves up.

[MERCY]. SPARE. Chara yanked the ends of the bandanna tight and made a defensive position. Papyrus stood there. All of a sudden, he was a blur and then right in front of Chara, cornering them with his lance raised. He brought it down at lightning speed and Chara dived for their life. Success! Kind of. The lance speared Chara's leg. They yelped out in pain. Most of the snow around them was red. They looked up at Papyrus.

"DO NOT THINK THIS DOESN'T PAIN ME TOO HUMAN. ALTHOUGH IT DEFINITELY HURTS YOU MORE. I DO WISH TO BE ABLE TO DATE YOU BUT I HAVE A DUTY TO MY PEOPLE. I WILL GIVE YOU A CHANCE HOWEVER. SURVIVE MY NEXT TURN, AND I SHALL PERFORM MY SPECIAL ATTACK. SURVIVE THAT, AND I SHALL SPARE YOU."

Papyrus ended his turn. Chara got up. It hurt to stand on their left leg.

**_(Crapcrapcrapcrap. God this hurts...)_ **

_(C'mon! Don't give up now! We're nearly there! Be Determined Chara! BE DETERMINED!!!)_

**_(Ergh... You're right. I can do this. I can do this...)_ **

Chara took a deep breath and SPAREd Papyrus. In the blink of an eye Papyrus was right behind them. Chara lept diagonally backwards as Papyrus lunged.

"MADE YOU LOOK."

Chara's stomach flopped. They spun around to touch their nose to a skull. They closed their eyes and hoped that they still could muster the strength to shatter the skull. They opened their eyes when their fist met open air. The skull was not there anymore but Papyrus was. Lance at the ready.

"FOOLED YOU."

Chara managed to block the attack with the metal plate but the same thing happened as before. They were sent flying and fell into the snow. They pushed themselves up weakly and looked at the glove. This time, the plate was completely shattered and there was a second hole in the glove. 1/20 HP.

"HUMAN. BEFORE COLOR RETURNED TO SNOWDIN, I WOULD'VE HALTED THE FIGHT HERE AND CAPTURED YOU. BUT THAT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT. THE FIGHT SHALL CONTINUE. HOWEVER, MY TURN HAS ENDED. SO STEEL YOURSELF. ON MY NEXT TURN, I SHALL SHOW YOU MY SPECIAL ATTACK. SURVIVE, AND I SHALL SPARE YOU!!!"

Chara's body was shaking from the pain. They clutched their head.

**_(Owowowowow. This hurts so much... He's gonna... kill me?)_ **

_(C-Chara...?)_

**_(Kill... That's right... In this world, it's kill or_ be killed~. _)_**

_(Chara!! No!!)_

**_(Quiet Frisk... I won't allow him to hurt us...)_ **

_(Well I won't allow you to hurt_ HIM! _)_

Frisk took control and immediately crumbled under the pain.

**_(LET ME [FIGHT] FRISK!)_ **

_(This doesn't need to solved with violence Chara! I'll prove that to you!)_

**_(FRISK. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?)_ **

_(I'M BEING DETERMINED!!!!!!)_

Frisk clenched their teeth as they stood up. Blood poured from their open wounds but they didn't care. They were Determined to set Chara straight. Their SOUL glowed red.

"I SEE THAT YOU ARE GETTING SERIOUS!"

"I'll have to be if I want to survive!"

"THEN END YOUR TURN HUMAN AND WE SHALL LET THE CHIPS FALL WHERE THEY MAY."

Frisk breathed in and out. In, out. In... [MERCY]. SPARE. Papyrus charged. ...Out.

  
  


Papyrus lunged... into open air as Frisk rolled out of the way. Papyrus stared. Then, his lance ignited and Frisk fell upwards. They jumped to their feet and ducked and jumped bones with sweat pouring down their face. Skulls formed around them. They dodged them too. Frisk fell onto a boundary wall where more skulls were waiting. They kicked the ground and propelled themselves forward, narrowly escaping their fate. They could tell Papyrus was getting annoyed as they were flung into the opposite wall. The ground below them glowed white. They jumped as high as they could as numerous bones speared the wall. Papyrus appeared before them with lightning speed and grabbed them by the collar of their sweater.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

Papyrus said nothing as a skull appeared. Frisk heard it charging and their mind raced. They looked at Papyrus' hand and prayed that their plan would work. They grabbed his hand and bit his finger as hard as they could. Papyrus yelped and let go as the skull fired, evaporating a few strands of Frisk's hair.

**_(FRISK! LET ME TAKE OVER!! YOU WILL_ NOT _SURVIVE THIS!!!!!)_**

_(Not a chance Chara! I'm not giving up!)_

Frisk fell into the snow. They rolled out of the way of a conga line of bones. Papyrus appeared at the opposite end of the area.

"SINCE YOU LIKE DODGING SO MUCH... DODGE _THIS_."

Lines upon lines of white, blue, and orange bones appeared. Except, each line was as wide as the area they were fighting in. And at the very end was a single line of white bones... Which were nearly as tall as the fighting area each.

"Hey! This isn't fair at all! You said if I could survive this, then you would SPARE me!"

"AND INDEED I SHALL HUMAN. IF YOU SURVIVE THIS THEN I SHALL SPARE YOU."

Frisk held their breath. They charged.

**_(You IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?)_ **

_(Watch me.)_

When the gap between Frisk and the bones was about three meters, they closed their eyes and prayed... then mustered all the power in their legs as they could using their Determination and jumped! They went high. And higher. And higher, and higher!

"N-NYEH!?"

**_(What!?)_ **

Frisk sailed right over the huge bones and landed on their feet. Then in a split second they struck a pose. Papyrus just stood there with his jaw to the floor. Literally. After a few seconds, Papyrus reattached his jaw then called off his lance.

"HMM... IT WOULD SEEM, HUMAN... THAT YOU HAVE SURVIVED MY SPECIAL ATTACK. I FEEL TORN ABOUT THIS. ON ONE HAND I FEEL THAT I HAVE LET MY PEOPLE DOWN. I HAVE LET MY DREAM OF BEING A HERO DOWN. BUT ON THE OTHER HAND, I AM OVERJOYED TO HAVE MET SOMEONE SO RESILIENT. TO HAVE MADE A FRIEND. AND SAYING IT OUT LOUD... THAT MEANS MORE TO ME THAN EITHER OF THOSE THINGS. I SHALL SPARE YOU HUMAN."

Frisk used what was left of their strength to press the MERCY button. With the fight over, they collapsed to their knees.

"I did it! I... did it! I... did... it..."

The last Frisk saw before they blacked out was Papyrus running over to Frisk with a worried expression.

  
  


Then, **darkness...**

  


**_THE END OF THE SNOWDIN ARC_ **


	21. Not-So-Small Interlude III - A Date With A Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHHH YES!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im callin' this an interlude cause i chose to say that the snowdin arc ended last chapter and i dont wanna change it.

Frisk woke up on a very familiar couch. They couldn't see Sans or Papyrus around so they sat up. They noticed something obstructing their vision slightly. They reached up and pulled a sticky note off of their forehead.

> heya kiddo. guess yer pretty exhausted after that fight. just wanted to let ya know that i've taken the money that you stole from me back. it's now hidden in a secure location. don't even bother lookin' fer it.

Frisk smirked. Considering how lazy Sans is, they knew exactly where he hid his cash. Frisk checked underneath the cushion on the opposite end of the couch from where they first found the money. Success! They repocketed the loot and reset the cushion.

**"Oh good! Your finally awake!"**

Chara poked their head out from the kitchen. Frisk noted that they had an easier time seeing Chara than before.

"What are you doing in the kitchen Chara?"

**"Isn't it obvious? I'm raiding it, duh."**

"Um, since when does a spirit need to eat?"

**"Since never. It's just that you've been out for a couple of days and you're _definitely_ hungry right now."**

"Now that you mention it, I guess I could eat!"

Frisk got up and walked into the kitchen, Chara had set out an assortment of different snacks and drinks. Frisk's mouth began watering.

"Whoa! That's a buttload of candy!!"

**"Yeah. Considering the fact that someone like Sans lives here, you can always expect there to be plenty of junk food."**

Before Frisk could dive in however, the sound of a door unlocking filled the quiet house. Chara jumped into Frisk just as Papyrus burst through the door followed by Sans.

"HOHO! I SEE THAT YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE HUMAN! AND THAT YOU HAVE ACQUIRED AN EXTREME THIRST FOR FOOD!! THOUGH I QUESTION YOUR CHOICES..."

"whoa whoa kid! that's my stash! you can't just grab it all while im not here and eat it all!"

Much to Frisk's dismay, Papyrus and Sans nabbed the food and put it away. As Sans was about to leave the kitchen, Frisk noticed something strange.

"Huh!? Hey Sans!"

"hmm? sup kiddo?"

"Why don't you have your color back like the rest of Snowdin???"

Sans' smile lowered a bit to one close to pity.

"i dunno kid. i guess that this is what i deserve."

"What for?? Recording me getting my ass kicked by Papyrus??"

"no clue. you just hafta use the hand you were dealt i guess. don't let it getcha down though. yer helpin a lot of people. and i appreciate that."

"NOW NOW!! TRY TO STAY POSITIVE!! COME HUMAN!! I PROMISED YOU THAT WE WOULD HAVE A DATE! AND DATE WE SHALL!!!"

Papyrus scooped up Frisk and jumped the whole flight of stairs that led to his room. He kicked open his door and tossed Frisk into his room. He then shut the door behind him.

"Ow... You're pretty excited aren't you?"

"YOU _BET_ I AM!! WOWIE!! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER DATE!! I MUST MAKE SURE THAT IT IS ULTRA SPECIAL!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!!"

Papyrus then grabbed his cape and spun on his heel at an extreme velocity. When he stopped, his clothing was completely different. He was wearing a full tuxedo and somehow his cape/scarf hybrid had transformed into a table cloth. And to top it all off, he had a rose in his mouth.

_(What have I gotten myself into..?)_

**_(A romantic comedy probably. I gonna love this.)_ **

_(Screw you.)_

**_(Fine then. Do you want me to do this?)_ **

_(That'd be even worse than me doing it. No way in hell would I trust you with this. You'd play it up so damn hard.)_

**_(Saw right through me.)_ **

Papyrus opened his closet and pulled out a fold-up table. He placed the cloth over it and lit a candle.

"I SHALL BE RIGHT BACK HUMAN! WHILE YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS I TOOK THE OPPORTUNITY TO MAKE A SPECIAL DISH: 'ROMASTA'! IT IS A PORTMANTEAU OF ROMANTIC AND PASTA! NYEH HEH HEH!!! I AM SO SMART!!!"

Papyrus rushed out of his room. Frisk began to sweat.

_(Still wanna take over?)_

**_(Not on your life.)_ **

The door flew open and Papyrus was standing their in all of his glory holding a big pot and two plates with cutlery.

"PREPARE YOURSELF HUMAN!! YOU ARE ABOUT TO TASTE THE DELECTABLE DISH COOKED BY NONE OTHER THAN THE MASTER CHEF WHO STANDS BEFORE YOU!!"

Frisk silently prayed as Papyrus prepared the table and served the 'Romasta'. He sat down and instantly dug in. Frisk poked at the seemingly harmless noodles.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER HUMAN? I HAVE ALREADY FINISHED MY PLATE!!"

Frisk took a glance and saw that you could barely tell that there ever was any food on Papyrus' plate. They looked up and met with Papyrus' expectant gaze. Frisk took a deep breath and fork shaking, they twirled it into the spaghetti and raised it to their mouth. After a moment's hesitation, they clenched their muscles and shoved their fork into their mouth.

  


Pain.

  


That was all that Frisk could describe it as. Their eyes began watering as they nearly gagged. They looked at Papyrus' innocent face which steeled their Determination. They were NOT gonna let him down. They slowly chewed as each chomp hurt more than the last. Their palms were clammy but they wouldn't stop know. After many agonizing seconds, they finally swallowed and took a big gasp.

"SO? HOW IS IT???"

Frisk weakly raised a thumbs up. Papyrus jumped out of his seat in ecstasy.

"I KNEW IT!! MY FOOD IS SO GOOD THAT YOU WERE EVEN CRYING TEARS OF JOY!! THIS... THIS DATING ABILITY!!!"

The room Frisk was in began flickering.

"IT IS TOO STROOOOOONG!!!!"

Frisk entered... something? There was a bar above Papyrus labeled 'Dating Power'.

"Is this how monsters date??"

"YES IT IS HUMAN!! MONSTER DATING RITUALS ARE AN INTENSE PROCESS WHERE ONLY THE MOST GENUINE BONDS PREVAIL!!"

"In that case... Are you explosive? Cause you da bomb!"

Papyrus blushed and Frisk's Dating Power rose.

"I SEE THAT ARE A QUICK LEARNER!! WELL I AM NOT ONE TO BE TRIFLED WITH!! IT IS MY TURN HUMAN!!!"

Papyrus grabbed a CD player and put in a disc. It started playing romantic music. Papyrus put the rose back into his mouth and began dancing. Frisk was shocked at how smooth and graceful Papyrus moved.

_(We're seein' a whole other side of him today.)_

He finished with an elegant pose. He then frowned.

"I SEE THAT MY DATING POWER HAS NOT CHANGED!!! I SEE THAT YOU ARE A MASTER AT PLAYING HARD TO GET! NO MATTER, FOR THE FUTURE HERO OF THE UNDERGROUND NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!!"

Frisk grabbed the rose from Papyrus and played the next song on the track. They tried their best to improvise a dance which would fit with the song. It appeared to be working as Papyrus' eyes began to look watery. They ended with a seductive pose.

"HUMAN!!! YOU ARE SO GOOD AT DANCING!!! I CANNOT HOPE TO COMPETE WITH THIS LEVEL OF ROMANCE!!!! YOUR DATING POWER!!!! IT'S... IT'S...!"

Frisk's Dating Power began to rise but stopped short of full. They could see that Papyrus was looking extremely tensed.

"IT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!! I STILL HAVE THIS LAST CHANCE TO DEFEAT YOU!!! AND I KNOW WHAT WILL!! UNFORTUNATELY, KISSING IS FROWNED UPON BECAUSE OF THE DIFFERENCE IN OUR AGE BUT I KNOW THE NEXT BEST THING!!! THE HEARTFELT HUG!!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Papyrus knelt down in front of Frisk and embraced them. Frisk blushed a little and hugged back.

**_(Stop you fool!!! Before someone sees this and writes some kind of fanfiction!!!!)_ **

When Papyrus let go, his expression turned to one of surprise.

"NYEH!?!? WHAT IS THIS!?!? MY HUG HAD NO EFFECT ON YOU BUT... BUT...!"

Frisk's Dating Power was maxed out.

"CURSES!! YOU USED MY OWN IDEA AGAINST ME HUMAN!!! CRAFTY AS ALWAYS!!! VERY WELL THEN!!! I ADMIT DEFEAT!!!"

The world returned to normal as Papyrus' clothing somehow did too.

_(Well that was a little underwhelming.)_

"HMM... I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE HUMAN..."

"What for??"

"WELL, IT IS CRYSTAL CLEAR THAT YOU ARE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME. HOWEVER, I AM NOT ABLE TO EXPRESS FEELINGS ON THAT HIGH A LEVEL BACK. I AM APOLOGIZING BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE YOU DID TO IMPRESS ME, I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE YOU LIKE ME. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY, BUT I AM FRIENDZONING YOU HUMAN."

"That's ok Papyrus! It was still fun though!"

"THAT IS GOOD TO HEAR HUMAN!!"

"...My name is Frisk by the way."

"NYEH!?!? I HAD A DATE WITH SOMEONE AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEIR NAME!?!? HOW RUDE OF ME!!!! WELL, 'FRISK'! I SHALL BESTOW UPON YOU MY PHONE NUMBER!!! THAT WAY, IF YOU EVER HAVE A QUESTION, YOU CAN CALL ME AND I SHALL ANSWER IT TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES!!!"

"Thanks Papyrus!"

"NO PROBLEM HU- FRISK!!"

"oh cmon guys... not even one kiss?"

Frisk looked over to the exit and saw Sans holding up his phone.

"Sans... Did you just. Record. Our. Date...?"

"mayyyyyyyyybe."

"I'm gonna DESTROY YOU!!!!!!"

Frisk chased Sans down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Give it here Sans!!!"

"nuh-uh. you cant make me."

Frisk leaped at him but Sans moved out of the way.

"...aaaaaaaand posted! k kid. i'll delete it now."

Frisk's faced turned red. They gave chase again. Before they could catch Sans however, he ran into his room and locked the door. Frisk banged on it.

"You better be prepared to live there for the rest of your days Sans!!!!"

"i pretty well do already kiddo."

After a few minutes, Frisk calmed down. They thanked Papyrus for the fun time and left.

_(Stupid skeleton...)_

**_(Oh man! I would've done the same thing!)_ **

_(Shut up Chara. Well, onwards I guess. Where are we off to next Chara?)_

**_(We're heading to Waterfall.)_ **

_(Hm, sounds nice! I can't wait to see what new things we get to see_ there! _)_


	22. Denial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tensions can run high.
> 
> also i would just like to remind you that there are NO non-canon undertale ships in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this chapter today cause tomorrow's my birthday!!
> 
> I'll officially be 17.

> "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 543210!!!! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME CHARA!!"
> 
> **"BOO!!"**
> 
> "UWAGH!!! Chara! You're supposed to hide!"
> 
> **"I know. I just wanted to scare you!"**
> 
> ****
> 
> "Hmph! Well, then I found you! It's YOUR turn to seek now!"
> 
> ****
> 
> **"Fineeeeeee... But you'd better get a move on then! 10! 9!-"**
> 
> ****
> 
> "Hey! No fair!"
> 
> ****
> 
> **"8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! 0! Ready or not, here I come Azzy!" ........ .................. ......... "Hey Asriel? Mom told us to _not_ go as far as Waterfall remember?" .......... "Asriel?" ................. "FOUND YOU!!" ............. "Hey! I found you!! This is cheating!! Get back here!!" ............ "Hey Asriel!! Don't go that close to the ledge!! ASRIEL!!!!!!!!!!!" ................ "I got you Azzy... Lucky that root was sticking out huh?" .................... "Yeah. Don't worry. I wont tell Mom or Dad that this happened." .................. "Hey come on! Don't be such a crybaby..." ................ "Yeah, I care about you too Asriel. I care about you too..."**

****

"Chara? Whatcha thinkin' about?"

****

**"Huh? Oh! Uhh nothing Frisk. Just about my past life."**

****

"Ok now that I've got your attention, what was up with you?"

****

**"Hmm? What are you talking about?"**

****

"During out fight against Papyrus. You got hit pretty bad then you started goin' mental. I didn't want to bring this up during the date cause it would ruin the mood but what's up?"

****

**"I don't know what you're talking about Frisk. We should get a move on."**

****

"No we _shouldn't_ Chara. Something is _clearly_ up with you and I want to know what!"

****

**"Frisk. Nothing. Is. Wrong. Ok? =)"**

****

"Oh nonono! I'm not letting this go! And I'm _certainly_ not going to be intimidated by you! Chara, all you just have to do is simply TELL ME!!!"

****

Chara walked up to Frisk and stared them in the eye with their smile. Frisk stood unwavered.

****

**"There's nothing wrong Frisk. Why would there be?"**

****

"Cause you immediately became blood thirsty! Don't you remember that we don't die!? All we'd have to do is face him again!"

****

Chara frowned. They knew that Frisk wouldn't move until they came out and told them. Chara took a deep breath.

****

**"Because in this world, it's _kill_ , or _be killed_."**

****

"That is the stupidest thing I've heard you say."

****

**"What!?"**

****

"What kind of philosophy is that!? Just look at our journey so far! All we've done is help people! Nobody has died! Well, except for when we faced Napstablook but that doesn't count cause we have SAVE points."

****

**"I'm sorry, but do you have the memories that _I_ do? Huh? Have you seen the world the way that _I've_ seen it? No! You haven't! So don't you start telling _me_ that the world isn't like that! I _died_ because that 'philosophy' held true! If he had just stuck to the plan like I'd told him too... A lot would've been different."**

****

"...Who was it?"

****

**"Who was who?"**

****

"The one who didn't stick to your plan?"

****

**"...It doesn't matter anymore. He's gone too. Lets just bury the past with the hopes and dreams for the future."**

****

"Chara..."

****

**"What!? Is there any other piece of information that you want to squeeze out of me!? Is bringing up painful memories not good enough for you!?"**

****

"No! I... Umm... I just... Lets just continue..."

****

**"My thoughts exactly."**

****

Frisk felt Chara reenter them and slam a figurative door in their head. They knew that Chara would need some time before they would speak again. So Frisk said nothing and trekked into Waterfall. It took their breath away seeing crystals all around them. Each glistening a myriad of different colors as water cascaded onto them.

"Woah! This place is beautiful..."

"Yeah! It sure is friend!"

"UWAGHHH!! Flowey! You scared me!!"

"Yep! One of the simple pleasures in life. Anyways, I came here cause I remember saying that I would guide you through the underground!"

"Oh yeah! You did! But why didn't you when I was in Snowdin?"

"Because that infernal place is _FREEZING!!_ Especially for a plant like me!"

"Fair enough I guess... Well lets not waste anymore time then!"

"My thoughts exactly! Now then, let me get onto your arm!"

"My arm? Why?"

"For one thing, I don't need to stay in the ground to survive. For another, Waterfall has tons of boardwalks and the like so it'll be easier!"

"Well, alright then!"

Frisk got onto their knees and Flowey wrapped some vines around their arm. Now 'armed' with a third member to their party, Frisk walked into the caverns of Waterfall. After a few turns, the cave opened up a bit and, lo and behold, Sans was sitting at a sentry station. He glanced their way and waved them over.

"heya frisk. long time no see!"

"I still hate you for doing that."

"woah woah! what's with all the aggression? i just wanted to have a bit of fun that's all!"

Frisk stuck their tongue at him.

"well then. anyways, who's yer friend?"

"This is Flowey! I first met him when I fell down!"

"sup flowey?"

"Our time that we're wasting by just sitting around! Lets get a move on Frisk!"

"you have interesting choices in companions frisk."

"Heh. You'd be proof of that huh Sans?"

"touché kiddo. just wanted to thank you. paps had a great time and snowdin is better than ever before."

"Oh! That reminds me! Can I borrow your phone for a second Sans?"

"hmm? sure pal."

Sans handed his phone to Frisk. Frisk speed dialed Papyrus who picked up on the first ring.

"HELLO BROTHER!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DO YOU NEED ANYTHING? ...OR ARE YOU GOING TO PRANKCALL ME AGAIN?"

"It's me Papyrus!"

"OH!! WHY ISN'T THIS A NICE SURPRISE!! HELLO FRISK! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ON SANS' PHONE?"

"Cause I'm at his sentry station in Waterfall and I need to move on soon. I just wanted to let you know that when Sans took me to Grillby's he got _incredibly_ wasted!"

"WHAT!?!?"

Frisk had to hold the phone at arms length or they'd be instantly deaf. Frisk tossed Sans his phone back.

"We're even know Sans."

"even? watcha mean?"

Sans put the phone to his ear and his smile fell a little.

"i swear i didn't paps, the kid was lying!" .......... "im older ya know! i can make my _own_ life choices!" ............... "it isn't a problem bro, it's a solution!" .................. "well i didn't judge _you_ this hard when you tried buying clothes at a soup store!" .................... "fine. we'll have a family meeting. love ya too bro."

Frisk smiled behind their hand and waved. Flowey was shamelessly snickering without hiding it at all.

"yer diggin' yer own grave bucko. if this is the game you wanna play, then by golly ill play it. just you wait 'til you see what ive got in store fer ya."

Frisk rolled their eyes and walked away. They noticed a SAVE point. They walked up to it and pressed it.

_Knowing that you successfully got Sans back and then some fills you with Determination._

Frisk continued down a long, straight cavern. Flowey decided to speak up.

"That Sans is sure a piece of work."

"He's not that bad. He can go overboard but he's a nice friend."

"He's a judgmental hypocrite!"

"Oh c'mon! Your being too- Was that door there before?"

"Um, no?"

Straight in the middle of the cavern on the left was a grey door. Frisk walked up to it and touched the handle. Nothing seemed odd about it so they turned it and opened it. Suddenly, a skeletal hand shoved the door fully open and knocked Frisk down.

"Geez Sans! That wasnt... funny..."

"-H-heh hehhhhh... N-noww I've g-got you hu-human.-"

Flowey hollered.

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU PSYCHO DOCTOR!!! HAVE A TASTE OF MY FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!!!!!"

Flowey bombarded Gaster with seeds. He shielded himself and laughed.

"-W-wellll wellll w-w-ell. I-if itttt isn't **you**.-"

"I'm outta here!"

Frisk got up and sprinted as fast as they could away from Gaster. He cursed in frustration and gave chase while Flowey hissed at him and continued his assault. After a while, Gaster gave up as Frisk left him in the dust. Frisk stopped and hid in some tall grass to catch their breath. Above them, they heard people talking.

"HELLO UNDYNE!! I AM HERE WITH A REPORT!!"

Frisk tried to eavesdrop but Undyne spoke with a much more quiet voice.

"WELL I MET A HUMAN!!!" ................ "WHY OF COURSE I AM ALRIGHT!!! WHAT A SILLY QUESTION TO ASK!!" ...................... "WELL YES I DID FIGHT THEM! IT WAS VALIANT BATTLE!! BUT I MADE THEM A PROMISE AND OF COURSE A HERO HAS TO KEEP THEIR PROMISES!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!" ................... "BUT UNDYNE!!! YOU DON'T NEED TO FIGHT THEM!!!! THEY'VE HELPED SO MANY CITIZENS!! THE PEOPLE OF SNOWDIN LOVE THEM! AND WE HAD A DATE!!" ............. "WHAT'S THAT LOOK FOR??" ................. "PLEASE UNDYNE!! DON'T BE LIKE THIS!!!!!" ............... "...I... I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN."

Papyrus walked off towards Snowdin and Undyne stood still. Frisk saw this as an opportune time to get the hell out of there. They brushed past some grass and Undyne jerked their head in their direction. Frisk stopped and held their breath as Undyne stepped closer to the grass. They conjured a spear and scanned the blades. After a few seconds, Undyne dismissed the spear and stepped backwards into the shadows. When Frisk was sure that they had left, they walked out of the grass. They were elated to see yet another SAVE point.

_Despite your feeling of uncertainty towards the monster bearing the name 'Undyne', you are filled with Determination._

"Whew! That was close!"

Suddenly, Frisk heard a cry and spun around to see Undyne soaring through the air and landing right in front of them, spear at the ready. Frisk said nothing and turned and sprinted as fast as they could, Undyne right at their heels. Frisk heard some screams of frustration and chanced a glance backwards to see that Flowey was making roots appear from the ground that were tripping Undyne.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN FLOWEY!"

"WILL WE EVER CATCH A BREAK!?"

"THE MORE YOU STAY BY MY SIDE, THE SOONER YOU'LL REALIZE THAT THE ANSWER TO THAT IS A BIG FAT 'NO'!"

"I AM REGRETTING EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY LIFE CHOICES RIGHT NOW!!!"

"SAME HERE!"


	23. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flowey is a pal and provides helpful backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mfw i realize i didnt state that the rest of waterfall besides the point where it connects to snowdin doesnt have any color.  
> mfw i realize after that by now frisk and my readers should know by now that every part of on underground has to get its color back individually.
> 
> *no dogs were harmed in the making of this chapter. the same cannot be said for fish-ladies.*

Frisk ran as fast as they could with Undyne on their heels. Flowey's pellets pelted her but she just shrugged them off. They were nearing the absolute end of their stamina when they saw a small white dog in their path sleeping. They scooped it up. They deployed the dog. Right into Undyne's face. The dog bounced off and yipped contently while Undyne cursed and tripped. She faceplanted into the dirt. Frisk left her in the dust as she screamed at the top of her lungs:

**"YOU BRAT!!!! JUST YOU WAIT!!!! I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!"**

After they were sure that they'd put enough distance between them, Frisk stopped to catch their breath.

"I hope... there won't be... a next time..."

"You and me both Frisk."

Frisk looked around.

"Aww... this place is colorless too."

"Well what did you expect?? When you came out of the Ruins you were also extremely disappointed then as well remember?"

"Yeah... Wishful thinking I guess. Holy crap I'm exhausted."

"Well you wont get very far through here without energy. Just rest for a while."

"Thanks Flowey."

Frisk sat down with their back resting against the wall of the cavern. Flowey rooted himself back into the ground for the time being. After about a minute of uncomfortable silence, Frisk piped up.

"Hey Flowey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened here?"

"You mean why everything is colorless and blah and why there'd be more cheer in a graveyard?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well could ya tell me what the hell happened??"

"Ugh. Fine."

Frisk listened with interest as Flowey recounted the events:

"Well long ago, the king had two kids. They were loved by all. But one day, they decided to hatch a plan. It didn't go the way they wanted it to however and as a result, they died. The king was enraged and the queen was overcome by grief. The entire underground was filled with intense negative emotions. Everyone wanted revenge. The king decided to place the blame solely on the humans. The king announced to everyone that if any human were to fall into their domain, they would be brought to the capital and harvested for their SOUL. The queen hated this idea and left the king to rule by himself. The king was crushed and so was everyone else. Intense despair was now added to the mix. Riots began to happen. People started to dust themselves like there was no tomorrow. The king was horrified and made a decision. He decided to sacrifice himself for the sake of his kingdom."

"He didn't do anything like kill himself or something right?"

"What? No! Instead, he turned towards the texts or our ancestors. He poured over all of them in hopes of discovering a solution. But sadly, you cannot simply dispel emotions. Only shift them around. After a long long time, he found the best possible answer. An ancient spell which he casted upon the underground. For the good of his kingdom, he decided to shoulder everyone's negative emotions by himself. The spell which he cast took everyone's extreme negative feelings and transferred them to him. Unfortunately, the spell does not sift through monsters and only select negative emotions. It strips them all bare. And as a result, all of the color was drained from the underground. Now he just sits in his castle, bearing all of the misery, rage, and depression by himself."

Frisk was nearly to tears.

"But why is he so miserable? He took ALL of the emotions right? So shouldn't joy and all the other positive emotions balance it out?"

"Well that _would_ be the case. If everybody's emotions were balanced at the time that is. Which they weren't. There wasn't a single ounce of happiness to be seen."

"Well apparently only humans can give monsters their emotions back right? Surely some of the humans before me helped out the monsters too right?"

"Yes they did. Color has returned once before. But the king couldn't take any chances. He refused to allow his kingdom to fall into despair once again. So whenever news reached him that a location in the underground was full of emotion again, he recasted the spell and bore the weight of more monsters. An extreme few know these facts. Only those closest to him and... excellent eavesdroppers."

"Oh? Which are you?"

"Shut up. Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Fine fine. I'm sorry."

"That's more like it. Now then. And all the while this was happening, humans were brought to him with fear in their eyes. And always without looking at them he stabs them through the gut in a flash. I've seen it happen. The poor kids always have the same look of slow realization in their eyes as they look down at the hole in their chest. They shed their final tear and then collapse. Then the royal scientist takes them and removes their SOUL. The bodies are discarded after."

"That's _horrible!!_ How can he do something like that??"

"Because he puts his kingdom ahead of his feelings. And it'd be hard to I bet. There is never a time when there aren't tears streaming down his face. That's pretty well how he earned the nickname 'Quod Miser Regem'."

"What does that mean?"

"'The Miserable King'."

"Hang on. There's just one thing I don't understand."

"And what's that?"

"What prevented everyone from just leaving this godforesaken hole? Can't they dig their way out or something?"

"No, there's a direct exit from here but the barrier remember?"

"Eh? The _what?_ "

"Seriously?? You've traveled all this way and _you don't know!?_ "

"Know what? If there's some kinda wall in the way, why can't you just break it?"

"Because!! That barrier isn't just some kind of _wall._ It was something erected by a spell that seven human mages casted to keep every single monster trapped inside here!! Anyone who touches it dies _instantly!!_ You can just _break_ it with regular magic!! You need SOULs! _Human_ SOULs!! Seven of them!! That's why we're harvesting them! So we can finally destroy the barrier and be free!"

"...What? T-then... How am I supposed to leave???"

"DID YOU. NOT JUST HEAR. WHAT I TOLD YOU!?!? YOU _CAN'T!!_ YOU'RE STUCK WITH THE REST OF US!"

Frisk felt light-headed. The weight of what Flowey told them was too much for their mind to comprehend. They began to hyperventilate. Flowey started to panic.

"Hey hey hey! Get a hold of yourself! Take slow, deep breaths! Oh c'mon don't do this now!"

"I-I... I can't... breathe..."

After a couple seconds, Frisk body went limp for a second. Then they started to come to.

"Aww geez Frisk! You scared me! Did you pass out? If you did, then it wasn't for very long if you're wondering."

**"No I'm fine Flowey. It just took me a second to come to grips with what you told me. Get back on my arm, I've rested enough."**

"Alright then! We have no time to lose with that crazy fish-lady after us!"

**"Yeah... It's best we got a move on."**

As Flowey rested himself back on his companion's arm, Chara thought to himself:

_**(Geez Frisk. You picked the worst time to have a panic attack and faint. I don't want to have to do this, but we need to hurry. If what Flowey said is any indication, it won't be long before dad dusts himself. I can't let that happen. He may have surprised my other hosts before, but this time I have the feeling that Frisk wont let themselves die so easily. So just you wait dad. I'll make sure that you'll get to smile again too.)** _


	24. Anger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chara really doesn't like sans. have you noticed that yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you look at the recent chapter names, you might notice something. or if you dont, you probably will after i upload the next ones.
> 
> also it's a shorter chapter than usual this time cause i screwed up my arm and it hurts like all hell

After a few minutes of walking, Chara came across a length of deep water cutting them off from their path.

**"Of course there would be a puzzle here."**

"Yeah. I've never had to do it myself but the point is to use those 'bridge seeds' over there to make a path. Once you get four of them in a row, they'll blossom and then you can walk on them."

Chara grabbed the seeds and then threw them like shurikens. They all landed perfectly in a row. Sure enough, they sprouted and created a stable path.

"Why?"

**"Because I've got to look cool doing it Flowey."**

"Meh. To each their own."

Chara crossed and the cave opened up into a larger room on the other side. Four more seeds were lying on the ground. Chara looked to their right and saw a sign in the middle of a pond facing away from them.

**"Hmm... I wonder if that says anything important."**

"I don't remember seeing that there."

**"It could be new. May as well check it out."**

Chara grabbed the seeds and this time made it rain. They all lined up perfectly again. They walked onto them and read the sign:

> _heya kiddo. guess what? there isnt anythin important here. yer welcome fer wasting yer time. karma is a b**** huh? -sans the skeleton_

Chara said nothing. They just punched a hole through the sign. _Then_ they said something.

**"I HATE THE STUPID SKELETON!!!!!!!"**

"Just go ring that bell over there! It'll reset the puzzle."

Chara did so. The seeds reappeared and they grabbed them. They were about to throw them down to progress when they noticed that water was flowing past a wall. They walked over to where they could look past the wall and they saw that there was a hidden room there. They launched the seeds with a cool pose each time and then walked across. They found themselves in a small room that had a bench with a tutu on it.

**"I wonder who left that there."**

"Put it on! It might provide defense!"

**"No."**

"What!? Why??"

**"You just want to see me wearing this stupid thing don't you?"**

"Nooooooooo!"

**"You're a terrible liar Flowey. I'll take it with me but I will _not_ put it on."**

"Party pooper."

Chara grabbed the tutu and felt their foot kick something underneath the bench. They bent over and pulled out a quiche.

**"Who the _hell_ just leaves a perfectly good quiche under a bench????"**

"Have you _seen_ some of the characters down here?"

**"Fair enough."**

Chara put both the quiche and the tutu in their inventory and left the room. They went to ring the bell to reset the flowers but they found a note pinned onto it:

> _note: out of order due to excessive ringing. sorry bout that kiddo. you shouldn't a messed with the sans. -sans the skeleton_

Chara stared at the note. And stared. And stared some more. All that they could muster after a few minutes was a smile.

**"The next time I see that stupid skeleton, I will put an end to his stupid skeleton life."**

"H-hey! Don't start going sour now! I'll just make a bridge out of vines!"

**"It would've helped a few minutes ago Flowey."**

"W-whatever."

Flowey created a path across. Before they could leave though, their phone started ringing.

**"Hello?"**

_-"HELLO FRISK!! IT IS I!!! YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SKELETON, PAPYRUS!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!"-_

**"Oh hey Paps! How's it hanging?" ******

********

_-"IT IS 'HANGING' JUST FINE!! I AM JUST CALLING YOU TO ASK A QUESTION!!"-_

********

**"What's up? Did Sans get drunk on ketchup again?"**

********

_-"NO NO... WE TALKED... INTENSELY ABOUT THAT SUBJECT. IN THE END I CONFISCATED ALL OF THE KETCHUP IN THE HOUSE AND GAVE IT TO GRILLBY. I THEN ASKED HIM TO MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GET ANYMORE. HE WAS QUITE WILLING TO DO SO. SANS WAS NOT VERY HAPPY ABOUT THAT. BUT E-EXCUSE ME!! I AM RAMBLING!!! ANYWAYS, THE QUESTION I WANTED TO ASK IS... *AHEM* WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? *AUDIBLE BLUSH*"-_

********

**"What the what?"**

********

_-"I-IT ISN'T FOR ME!! IT IS FOR A FRIEND. WHO HAS A VERY... WELL, SHE DOESN'T HOLD YOU IN A HIGH REGARD."-_

********

**"You mean Undyne?"**

********

_-"NYEH? SO YOU HAVE ALREADY MET HER?"-_

********

**"I guess you could say that."**

********

_-"W-WELL THEN I GUESS I CAN'T FOOL HER SINCE SHE HAS ALREADY SEEN YOU. ON A RELATED TOPIC... OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! YOU MET UNDYNE!?!?!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT FRISK!?!?!?!?"-_

********

Chara was now holding the phone at arms length. It wasn't helping all that much.

********

**"Yeah I'm fine. I got lucky I guess."**

********

_-"O-OH!! VERY LUCKY THEN!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!! WELL I HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE HUMAN!! WOULD YOU LIKE SANS TO SAY GOODBYE TOO? HE IS RIGHT HERE!"-_

********

**"No thanks. That's alright. By the way, did you know that he can do a thing with his right hand?"**

********

_-"NYEH!? DID HE PRANK YOU BY HAVING HIS HAND FALL OFF????"-_

********

**"Yes."**

********

_-"IT WOULD APPEAR THAT SANS AND I STILL HAVE SOMETHING TO SORT OUT THEN! THANK YOU FOR BRINGING THIS TO MY ATTENTION FRISK!! GOODBYE!!!"-_

********

**"Bye Papyrus."**

********

Chara laughed as they hung up the phone.

********

**"Maybe now he'll think twice about messing with me."**

********

"Dang. That was harsh Frisk."

********

**"He got what was coming to him Flowey."**

********

Chara left the room and noticed that there was a note taped onto the wall opposite to them. They smirked and grabbed it:

****

> ********
> 
> _yer dead meat kid_
> 
> ********

Chara noticed that the word 'kid' was written intensely.

********

**"Heh. You didn't expect me to retaliate Sans but I can play that way too. Dirty."**

********

Chara crumpled up the note and threw it away as they walked off knowing that Papyrus was going to give Sans a _lot_ to think about.

********


	25. Bargaining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u remember how undyne got hit in the face with a dog? she certainly does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case anyone has concerns or whatever cause of the gaps between posts, i just want to let y'all know:  
> i have absolutely NO intentions of ditching this story. i want to see this story get completed. even if somehow i found myself turning away from the UT universe, i would still complete this story. i know the feeling you get when yer reading a story and then it just stops and you dont get to know the ending. the only possible way that i would stop writing this story (and the worst case scenario) is that i die. lets all hope that that doesnt happen tho.
> 
> also, i should have mentioned this before but i am on the Undertale AU amino (UTAU) with the same username as my AO3 one. i have posted designs for GreyScale on it if you wanna check them out.

Chara had only taken a few steps when they felt another presence in their head.

_(....Mmh?...What happened?...)_

**_(Jeez. Took you long enough. You fainted so I had to continue your journey for you.)_ **

_(Can you bring me up to speed?)_

**_(Well Sans was Sans. Then I got him back. Hard. Want to switch back?)_ **

_(Sure. Thanks for putting a target on my frickin back by the way.)_

**_(No problem.)_ **

Frisk walked down the cavern while looking through their inventory.

"Hey! A tutu!"

They donned it and struck a pose. Flowey stared.

"Oh wow. You look as stupid as I thought. Why'd you choose to wear it all of a sudden?"

"Because. It. Makes. Me. Look. _FABULOUS!!!_ "

"Whatever you weirdo."

"Says the talking flower."

"Shut up."

Frisk snickered to themselves as they came across a telescope. It looked pretty dusty. They tried to inspect it but noticed that it was fixed to the ground. Curiosity took hold as they looked through the lens.

**THWACK**

Frisk launched backwards as a boxing glove on a spring released from inside the telescope.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Meanwhile, Flowey was keeled over laughing.

"Oh man! That was amazing! You just _ate_ that glove!"

"Shut it aloe vera!"

"Whatever."

Frisk went to rip the glove out of the telescope when they saw that it was holding a note in it.

> heya kiddo. we're even now. btw, yer supposed to go down the path to the left n' open a passage. -sans

"Even my ass. That hurt like hell. ...No use whinin' about it I guess."

Frisk did as Sans' note said and they pushed against the wall of the passage. It gave way instantly and revealed the part of their journey. The floor underneath their feet was a boardwalk again. The wood creaked under every step that Frisk took. In front of them they found a SAVE point.

_Despite all that has happened recently, you are filled with Determination._

Frisk continued to follow the boardwalk.They noticed that the cavern opened up again and revealed chiseled columns on their left.

"Dang. Even without color, this place never ceases to take my breath away. Hmm?"

A blue-green glow attracted their attention, they turned their head to see a spear flying through the air a few feet from their face.

_**GAME OVER** _

Frisk was now back at their SAVE point.

_(*sigh* I'm really not in the mood for this.)_

**_(I'm not a fan of being a human shish kabob either.)_ **

Frisk walked back to the opening. They stared towards their left and was able to dodge the spear this time. However, they tripped and stumbled over the edge of the boardwalk. They tried to get up but the water a lot more mucky than it looked. It wasn't long before they felt the spear pierce them through their gut.

_**GAME OVER** _

Back at their SAVE again, Frisk had more time to reflect.

_(You have got to be kidding me. I will give anything to not have the experience of being skewered or incinerated or whatever again.)_

**_(Ah gravity. Thou art a heartless bitch.)_ **

_(You aren't helping Chara.)_

**_(I didn't come to help, I came to mock.)_ **

This time, Frisk chose to sprint along the boardwalk. Their feet pounded against boards. Until one board wouldn't accept the extra force and broke under them. They found themselves back in the muck.

"...Just do it."

_**GAME OVER** _

_(I'LL GIVE ANYTHING GODDAMMIT!!!!!)_

_**(Fourth time's the charm?)** _

_(Nuh uh. No way. You do it.)_

_**(My goodness. Where would you be without me?)** _

_(In a happier mindset for starters.)_

_**(Oh well. You can't please everybody.)** _

Chara strode confidently into the deathtrap of a path. They dodged the first spear with grace. They continued walking and dodging more and more spears. Then Chara decided to have a little fun. After dodging again, they struck a ballerina pose and stuck their tongue out.

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Undyne lept from the darkness with intense speed but Chara was anticipating this. They stepped to the side and stuck their foot out. Undyne tripped on it and slid off the boardwalk and into the muck.

"YOU DAMN BRAT!!! I WILL END YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chara snickered and jogged to the end of the boardwalk. They stepped into some tall grass in their path when they heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Chara held their breath as they saw the blue-green glow of Undyne's signature energy spear.

_**(Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me.)** _

"GOT YOU PUNK!!"

Undyne reached out and grabbed... a monster. She growled and dropped them. She walked away and when they couldn't hear her anymore, Chara stepped out of the grass.

**"Holllllllllly... I nearly pissed myself."**

****

"OH MAN! DID YOU SEE THAT!?"

****

Chara jumped as the monster yelled right behind them. Turned around and saw a kid no older than them. They were wearing a hat, pants that were slightly big for their size and a sweater with no sleeves. Which was logical considering the fact that they didn't have any arms.

****

**"Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!"**

****

"Sorry dude. But ah man! Did you see that? I was actually face to face with my hero!"

****

**"Yes yes I saw."**

****

"Hey dude you're a human right?"

****

**"Uh... I..."**

****

"I _knew_ it! Aw man! I can't wait to see Undyne pummel you! You're headin that way right? I gotta go on ahead if I wanna front row seat! See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

****

**"...Nice to meet you too. Prick."**

****

_(Don't be so hard on him. A kid growing up in an environment with certain ideals will reflect them.)_

****

**_(True but that kid has quite the mouth.)_ **

****

_(Pfft. Like we don't?)_

****

**_(Fair enough. Though if he acts like that again, the old adage will remain true.)_ **

****

_(What old adage?)_

****

**_('He who lives by the mouth gets punched in it.')_ **

****

_(How old is that adage?)_

****

**_(At least four or five seconds.)_ **

****

_(*Snk* Smart ass.)_

****


	26. Depression.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which frisk has an existential crisis. dont you just _love_ when that happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> latelatelate. even though i dont have a schedule it's still later than what i hoped it would be. also, my final exams are in a month so im gonna focus a lot more on studying. if i can ill still try and post new chapters.

Chara took a second longer to catch their breath before moving along. So far they've had an extremely stressful time in Waterfall.

**_(You ready to switch back Frisk?)_ **

_(Yeah...)_

They did so and Frisk immediately crumpled to their knees.

**_(Hm? What's wrong Frisk?)_ **

_(I'm useless...)_

**_(Whoa what?? Where the hell did_ that _come from??)_**

_(I always have to rely on you... With Napstablook... With Toriel...)_

Chara exited Frisk's body, grabbed their head and stared at them.

**"That's a load of BULL Frisk!"**

"C-Chara? You might get seen!"

**"I don't care right now! You are definitely _NOT_ useless! Look at what happened with Papyrus! I started going mental and you were able to survive his final attack all by YOURSELF."**

"Ok. Sure. That one time. What about all the other times I needed you?"

**"What about them? Everyone has their own unique talents. I was raised to defend myself. You perhaps learned to make friends while on the surface. But that does _NOT_ mean that you don't have any skill in battle. You've just never had the chance to prove yourself! And look at me! I'm finding it extremely difficult do be as understanding as you!"**

"...I never made any friends on the surface..."

**"...Okaaaaaaay. I wasn't expecting _that_ little tidbit of information. Really? It seems like someone as kind as you would be friends with anyone and everyone up there."**

"Well I'm not."

Chara began running out of things to say. Motivational speeches were definitely NOT their forte.

**"...Well come on Frisk! Where's your Determination huh? Where's your bright and chipper attitude and your smartass comments?"**

"I dunno. But I can't find any personal space either."

**"...Well I found _one_ of the above things I mentioned."**

"..."

**"*sigh* ...Look Frisk. You are _not_ useless. You're one of if not _the_ bravest person I know. You've survived a tremendous fall, accepted that a spirit is inhabiting your body, met a talking flower, accepted that magic is real, and brought joy to so many monsters and it hasn't even been a _week._ I would've tried to fight my way out of all these situations that we've been in if it wasn't for you. But you're showing me what the power of mercy can do. So get up, dust yourself off and get your damn head straight!! You are NOT USELESS! YOU ARE BRAVE! YOU ARE DETERMINED! YOU ARE FRISK!!"**

***clap* *clap* *clap***

Frisk just sat their with tears streaming down their face while applauding Chara's speech. Chara's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"Thanks Chara. *sniff* I think I can go on now."

**"Good. I'll be in my trailer."**

And with that, Chara reentered Frisk. Frisk wiped the tears off and got up. After dusting off their tutu, they continued their journey. After a few minutes their eyes started flitting about the cave until...

"heya. sup kiddo?"

"Not now Sans... I'm going through an existential crisis..."

"yep. waterfall 'll do that to ya."

"Eh?"

"well yeah. of course it would. think about it. it's so quiet here. save for the occasional drop of water, all yer left with is the sound of yer own feet 'n yer thoughts. everyone who comes 'ere fer the first time always leaves a little shaken up. personally, my crisis was if paps was gonna be ok with just me raisin' him."

"...Just you? What about your parents?"

"mom's been gone fer a long time. my dad just disappeared without a trace."

"What? You can't exactly disappear down here can you? I mean, there's only so much space here."

"it's a little more than 'he just got up 'n left' bud. i mean, i have not a single memory of ever havin' a father. i just know that it stands to reason that since i had a mother, i of course had a father."

"Geez... Even so, I really don't think that the reason I'm having a crisis right now is because of the ambiance in here."

"meh. i never said you had to believe it. anyways, didja know ive been thinkin of goin into the telescope business?"

"Gee I wonder where this is going."

"ive been lettin people have a gander through this one fer a price. but hey, since i know ya, ill let ya try it fer free!"

"And let myself get hit with another boxing glove? I don't think so Sans."

"aw cmon frisk! i promise that there aint anythin in this telescope that'll do ya harm. unless you count yer breath bein' taken away from the view."

"Prove it."

Sans put his eye to the telescope and looked around. After about half a minute, he stopped and gestured them to try it. Frisk did so hesitantly. They put their eye up to the telescope but all they could see was one monochrome color.

"Hey! What the hell is this?? What kinda view is that??"

The sounds of Sans' snickers echoed in the cave. Frisk glared at Sans. They walked over to a pool of water and looked into it. To their confusion, they saw nothing wrong with them. What they did see for a split second was Sans behind with and outstretched hand.

**SPLOOP**

Sans had shoved their head into the murky water. Frisk stayed like that for second before sitting back. They didn't move or say anything for a solid minute and a half before Sans spoke up.

"*ahem* ...you ok there pal?"

"No no I'm fine. Just mad at myself for not seeing that coming."

"well if you aint happy with yer experience, dont worry... ...ill give ya a full refund."

That was the last straw for Frisk.

"You know what?? I don't give a flying _FUCK_ about-"

"ha! you fool! you've activated my trap card!"

Sans whipped out his phone and dialed Papyrus' number.

"HELLO SANS! 'SUP' AS THE COOL KIDS SAY!!"

"bro guess what?"

"OH! OH! A GUESSING GAME! HMM... DID YOU FINALLY REMEMBER TO TAKE THE PLASTIC OFF THE CHEESE SLICES WHEN MAKING GRILLED CHEESE!?"

Sans' cheekbones turned a scarlet red.

"what? nonono... we agreed _not_ to speak about that! the kid said a bad word!"

"*GASP* THEY SAID 'MURDER'!?"

"no no no. a bad _four letter_ word." 

"*LOUDER GASP* THEY SAID 'KILL'!?!?"

"no! not that one!"

"*MAXIMUM GASP* THEY SAID 'MUTILATE'!?!?!?"

"what? no! that's _eight_ letters!! a bad four letter word that begins with _f_.

"*ASCENDED GASP* THEY SAID... *SHIVER* ...'FOOL'!?!?!?!?"

"no!!! they said-"

Sans turned around to see that Frisk had already left.

"... *sigh* nevermind paps. must've been my imagination. now then. we agreed to _not_ talk about that cheese thing..."

Frisk had watched up until Papyrus had guess 'mutilate' and then decided that they had better things to do.

_**(What the hell?? 'MUTILATE'???? Why would he guess that??)** _

_(I dunno Chara. At least the bit of comic relief there put me in a better mood than before.)_

_**(Glad to hear it. Now then! We have no time to lose! Every second you waste means you have a less chance of survival!)** _

_(Gee, thanks for the words of encouragement Chara.)_

_**(You already got your words of encouragement! Now stop whining!)** _

_(Nice to know that you haven't changed.)_

_**(Yes yes, I'm certainly a treasure to us all.)** _

_(Enh... Wouldn't go_ that _far.)_


	27. Acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! exams are over! also, during the summer, laptops at my school are being upgraded to windows 10. the problem is that my laptop that i write this story on is technically the school's. certain kids (including me) were given laptops a few years ago but they need to be upgraded too. so i need to give it to the school so i wont have it over the summer. i have a desktop at home but i havent told anyone in my family that i write this. so it will be kinda hard for me to write during the summer. i also have a cottage which we go back and forth form usually every other week so there's that as well. there are time gaps when i can do it tho. just wanted to let yall know that!

Frisk walked through what they could only assume was some kind of marsh.

"I bet this would look much better if it all wasn't different shades of grey."

"Well it's not so just get a move on."

"You know, for someone who claims to be my best friend you sure don't sound like it."

"Shut up."

"...Hey Flowey?"

"That's me."

"When we were being chased by Gaster earlier, it seemed like he recognized you."

"Gee I wonder why? Could it be related to the fact that he is some kinda psychotic scientist and I'm the ONLY living flower down here?"

"So you know him?"

"Nope. Haven't a single clue about the nonsense he was spouting."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said. That's just the most logical conclusion."

"But how can it be right if you don't remember it??"

"Magic."

"Screw you Flowey."

"Take a right here."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Well do you 'wanna'?"

"I dunno. Do I?"

"Oh for the love of- TAKE THE DAMN RIGHT!"

"No."

"DAMMIT JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT IT'S IMPORTANT TO TAKE THAT DAMN RIGHT!!!!"

"Well why don't you accept- Flowey?"

**SMACK**

Frisk felt something hit the back of their head at mach 10.

"OW! What the hell Flowey?? When did you leave and what the fuck did you hit me with??"

"I left when I saw you were going to make another snide comment. And I hit you with the reason why I wanted you to take the damn right!!"

Frisk looked at their feet and saw a pair of dirty ballet shoes.

"Huh. Did these originally go with the tutu?"

"I don't know, probably?"

"Well then why were they so far from the tutu?"

"Look, stop trying to gouge out plotholes and PUT THEM ON!!"

"~Ok Flowey!~"

"I swear I will kill you when you least expect it. Mark my god damn words."

Frisk sat down, grabbed a shoe, plunged their finger into the mud and wrote on the underside of one:

> *NOTE: Flowey will kill me when I least expect it.

**SMACK**

> If the physical abuse doesn't do it first.

**WHACK**

With that, Frisk slipped on the ballet shoes and put their regular shoes into their inventory.

_**(You're comfortable in anything huh?)** _

_(Yep. That is, except a_ shallow grave _.)_

**_(Huh. Well then, why don't you slip into something a _little_ bit MORE comfortable?)_ **

_(Oh yeah? Like what?)_

**_(A coma. Oh right you already did.)_ **

_(*Snk* Good one. Truce?)_

**_(Sure. For now.)_ **

Frisk and co. turn a corner.

"Oh hey, what's this?"

"That's an echo flower."

Frisk placed their thumb and fore finger to their chin. After a couple seconds they planted their face into the flower and yelled:

"ECHO!!"

"Nonono stupid. Echo flowers absorb sound. Then, if someone touches it, it'll replay the most recent sound it absorbed."

"Ohhhhh..."

Frisk walked up to a different flower and booped it.

_-"Hey wait up! I thought we were gonna go exploring together!"-_

Frisk booped another one.

_-"Don't go too far ahead!"-_

_-"...10! Ready or not, here I come!"-_

_-"SANS!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PRANK CALL ME WHILE I'M TRAINING!!!!!"-_

_-"...Mom told us not to go as far as Waterfall..."-_

_-"They're coming... I cannot hide like this any longer..."-_

Frisk stepped back in shock, unlike all the others, this voice was filled with hatred. They cautiously tapped the next flower.

_-"Eyes... Eyes everywhere. I can feel them piercing me."-_

_-"They've definitely found out. I need to make sure I can't be found."-_

_-"Hmm... How does one disappear when nothing can be hidden? Oh what a lovely riddle..."_

_-"Ah! By not being there in the first place! Yes! That is it!"-_

_-"It will be risky of course, and I must make sure they disappear too.."-_

_-"Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaa!!!!!!"-_

_-"ALL OF YOU ARE FOOLS!! YOU CAN NEVER CATCH THE 'MAN WHO SPEAKS IN HANDS'!!!!!"-_

_-"Hmhmhmmm... Ah! Another one! Why did Sally fall off the swing? Well it's quite simple really..."-_

All of a sudden, something grabbed Frisk's shoulder and spun them around.

_-"B-beccauuuuuuse sh-she didn'ttttt h-have any **ARMS!!!!"-**_

Gaster tucked Frisk's left arm under his shoulder and slashed down at it with a cleaver.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE. YOU AGAIN YOU PSYCHO!?"

Flowey made a wall of vines with successfully blocked the cleaver. Frisk wrenched their arm out and bolted. After a couple of steps, they tripped. They looked down to see the laces on their ballet shoes tied together.

_-"Heheheheh... B-blue maaaagic's a b-bitch huhhhh?"-_

Frisk whipped out their phone and speed dialed Papyrus.

-"NYES FRISK?"-

"Gaster's attacking me in Waterfall by the echo flowers!"

-"NYEH MUH NEH WHEH!?!? I'M ON MY WAY FRISK!!"-

_-"H-he w-wont savvvvvve you th-this time."-_

Suddenly, an aura appeared around Gaster and he was slammed to the ground.

_-"Ohhhhh r-right. _Th-that_ l-lazzzzybones."-_

Sans and Papyrus both appeared with Papyrus holding something huge underneath a tarp.

"GASTER!! YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!! PREPARE TO BE KNOCKED OUT AND TAKEN BACK TO SNOWDIN BY ITS MOST WONDERFUL FUTURE HERO PAPYRUS!!! NYEH HEH, HEHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Papyrus leaped into the air.

"GASTER!!! I'VE HAD TO KNOCK YOU OUT WITH EVERYTHING BUT THE KITCHEN SINK!!!"

Papyrus took off the tarp and revealed the abnormally huge sink from his kitchen.

"SO NOW I'LL HIT YOU WITH THAT TOO!!!!!"

Papyrus front flipped midair and slammed the sink down onto Gaster. Frisk just stared. They had never seen anything like this before.

"think that did it bro? or do you wanna hit him with something else as well?"

"NOT MORE THAN IS NECESSARY SANS. I SWEAR YOU HAVE GOT TO KEEP A CLOSER EYE ON HIM WHEN IT'S YOUR TURN TO WATCH HIM!"

"oops."

"Oops!? I nearly died _again_ Sans!!"

"ah, but you didn't! see how good im doin'?"

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES SANS!! WE'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE FRISK! FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE YOUR SPLENDID ADVENTURE WITH NO MORE LIFE THREATENING EVENTS! ...FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE!!"

"And how long is 'the foreseeable future'?"

"DETAILS ARE BORING."

"Rrrrrrright. Welp. See you guys later then!"

"BYE FRISK!"

"later bud."

_(Pretty lucky huh?)_

**_(Yep. I just hope that it lasts.)_ **

_(Don't worry. Of course it will!)_

**_(I wish I had your optimism.)_ **

_(Enh, you'll get there someday Chara.)_


	28. Run, Frisk, Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the forrest gump script except anytime someone says forrest they say frisk instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaand we're back! longer chapter to make up for being away so long!

"Hold it Frisk!"

Frisk hadn't walked very far before Flowey ordered them to stop.

"What is it Flowey?"

"Onion."

"Huh?"

"The stupid tentacled thing that lives in the next opening. We don't want to get them involved."

"Why? I need to help everyone I can if I want to give everyone their emotions back."

"Trust me. Onion was a rather ok monster before Asgore used the spell. Now they're just a shallow, selfish prick."

"Ugh. Fine. But I'm coming back here later then."

"If that's what you're into."

"Ew, Flowey!"

"Oh shut up. No way in hell am I letting you play the kid card now."

"Worth a shot."

"Look stupid. Just run ok? Just bolt alright?"

Frisk rolled their eyes and started stretching. When they felt ready, they ran as fast as they could. They ran into a room with a single path with water on both sides.

_(By the time I'm out of this place my legs are gonna be thicker than god damn torso!)_

_**(Oh hey look over there!)** _

_(Hm? WHOA!)_

Chara had turned Frisk's attention away just before a root tripped them and made them faceplant into the dirt.

_(Fuck you Chara.)_

_**(Ooh looks like we've got a potty mouth. Dirt is much better than soap for that sort of thing.)** _

Frisk spat out the dirt in their mouth tried to get up. Except they found that they were being lifted up instead.

"Goddammit Frisk you idiot."

Before Frisk could respond they found themselves face to face with who Frisk could only assume was Onion. For someone with a name that's cute in a weird way Onion didn't look like they were pleasant company.

"Who the hell are you peewee?"

_(Gotta play it cool.)_

"Name's Frisk. Yer Onion right?"

"Yeah that's right pipsqueak. What's it to ya?"

"Just making conversation. How's life?"

"Shit. Nothing that scrawny little runt like you would understand."

"Why are you slinging so many insults about me being small?"

"Cause you are small you stupid shrimp!"

"Ok but why?"

"Cause making fun of small idiots like you makes me feel great!"

"Hmm interesting. Why do you think that makes you feel good?"

"Huh? Uh... cause it shows how much better I am than you! Yeah!"

"Are you completely sure? Yer positive that's the reason? And not something more that yer choosing to ignore?"

"What the fuck are you even...? Yes of course I'm sure!"

_**(Frisk what the hell. Are you trying to be a goddamn therapist now for this idiot?)** _

_(Hush non believer.)_

"I don't think that's the case. I've been told that you weren't always like this. That you were a really decent monster."

"I don't what yer--"

"Ha! Yer being defensive by trying to make an excuse! Don't go into denial! Let yer feelings flow!"

"I... uh... Well why the hell should I confide in you??"

"Because look how effective I'm being! You've already stopped slinging insults!"

"...Oh yeah. Well uh..."

Onion glanced to their side and tapped the tips of two tentacles together. Frisk waited patiently.

"...Oh gee I guess I just wanted to be happy again."

"And there isn't a problem with wanting that! The only mistake you made is with how you went about doing it!"

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Hmm... Hang tight here. I know exactly how to make you happy again! Though it might me a bit cause it wont be easy."

"How do I know yer not just gonna run away like everybody else?"

"Take a glance over there!"

Frisk pointed towards the opening they came from. Just barely visible were the faces of a bunch of monsters silently watching with hopeful looks on their faces.

"It looks like they're willing to give you another chance so why don't you give yerself one as well? Oh and me too."

"...Alright I will. Thanks for helping Frisk. How long will it take?"

"Hmm... Hard to say really. But I will say that you'll know it when you see it!"

"Alright! Have a safe trip then Frisk!"

Onion let Frisk down. Frisk dusted themself off and waved bye to Onion before leaving.

_**(So lets see what's on your resume. 'Survived a huge fall', 'met a ghost', 'made amends with an overly protective female bipedal goat', 'survived the attacks and recipes of an eccentric skeleton', 'escaped from the clutches of an insane scientist multiple times', 'pissed off a fish' with my assistance, and now you have 'became a therapist for a monster with tentacles and issues'.)** _

_(Hell yeah!)_

"Hey Flowey what did you think off... Flowey?"

Frisk noticed that Flowey wasn't clinging to their arm anymore but rather he was waiting with an impatient look on his face a few feet away.

"...Hm? Oh hey. You didn't kick the bucket after all."

"Nice to know I have yer love and support. When did you leave?"

"When you started to try and talk to that idiot."

"Really? Guess I didn't notice."

"Of course you didn't. Otherwise you would've seen me go and get those ballet shoes or the other million times I've left to scout ahead while you're so busy inner monologuing!!"

"Ok. What next?"

"Go to the left."

"Why?"

Flowey shot a glance at Frisk. It went without saying that Frisk was gonna get hurt if they didn't do as Flowey said. Frisk walked down a cramped corridor to find a room with a piano in it.

"This is why you wanted me here? To see a stupid piano?"

"It's a puzzle. When you play the correct notes on the piano, a hole will open up in the wall to reveal an awesome treasure."

"Ok but why?"

"Shut up and let me concentrate. I knew the code years ago by finding the clue in the next room. Give me a minute to remember it."

_(Geez this place was super well hidden. What do you think the treasure will be? ... ... ...Chara?)_

Chara was keeping their thoughts hidden from Frisk as they were recalling events that they had almost forgotten to the sands of time:

> **"Yeah you heard me Azzy! Exploring! You never know what you could find!" ................... "Whoa! Come over here and talk a look at this! Look how big this thing is! How much do you think this would be worth??" ................................ "Yeah you're right. Something this special should be our secret. Let's go hide it!" ........................... "There! Now there's no way anyone except us can find it! Though I still haven't a single clue how we managed to the piano into this room. ...Huh? A clue? Yeah I guess it would be a good idea just in case we forget the solution. But we have to make it something that only the two of us can understand! Something that only we would know about!"..............**

_**(So how could you...?)** _

_(Earth to Chara! Earth to Chara! Come in! Do you read me??)_

_**(Huh? What is it Frisk?)** _

_(You weren't making any snide comments so I was worried you had somehow left! Who else am I gonna insult?)_

_**(Your concern is touching.)** _

_(Nevermind that! It looks like Flowey has finally remembered!)_

Just like Frisk had said, Flowey had indeed solved the puzzle. The sound of gears that hadn't moved in years echoed in the small room. A doorway began opening up... Until it got stuck halfway.

"Well at least there's enough room for you to crawl under it."

"Right! Here goes!"

Frisk ran towards the door leaped onto their gut and slid under the door.

"Yeah! All I need now is a hat and a whip!"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

In front of Frisk they saw a small stone column. On top of it they saw a huge, bright red ruby.

"Oh my god that looks beautiful! But how does it have color?"

"I dunno. It must be really special. Take it."

"Alright! One precious gemstone coming up!"

Frisk walked up to the ruby and picked it up. It had considerable weight to it but it wasn't a strain to hold it. Frisk moved to put it in their inventory.

"Wait what?"

In front of them a window appeared:

> Cannot store Artifact. You are carrying too many dogs.

"'Too many dogs'... What the hell?"

Frisk opened up their inventory. Somehow, they had an item in there which they hadn't put it in.

"'Annoying Dog'? Get the hell out of my inventory you stupid mutt!"

> You deployed the dog.

_**(That doesn't sound good.)** _

A small white dog popped out of Frisk's pocket. It barked happily and then leaped at the artifact. Suddenly and somehow, the dog absorbed the ruby!

"HEY YOU STUPID DOG! THAT'S MINE!!!"

The dog flashed a sly grin and started running away. Frisk gave chase and slid underneath the door. Even though the dog had the advantage in the narrow corridor, Frisk's Determination kept them right at it's heels. The dog led them to the fork in the road and turned left. Frisk skidded around the corner and kept their pace.

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN SKIN YOU ALIVE OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE DAMMIT!!!"

Frisk gave chase past and old statue which sounded like it was emitting noise. Frisk glanced at it while they ran by but didn't pay any notice. They noticed that there was puddles now on the ground. Water started falling from the ceiling and hitting them in the face. Frisk was beginning to tire. The dog glanced and back and saw that it was almost home free. It's sense of victory was short lived however as it collided with something.

"Ow dude! What the hell??"

Frisk came huffing and puffing while the dog's head was still spinning. Frisk lunged at it and picked it up.

"Ah ha! Caught you you stupid pooch! Now cough it up!"

The dog was hesitant but decided that it was better than being in Frisk's sweaty grip. With reluctance, it spat out the ruby. Frisk grabbed and deposited it in their inventory. With that, they let the dog go.

"Oh hey dude! What were you chasing that dog for?"

Frisk glanced down and saw the monster kid that they had met in Snowdin that had pissed Chara off.

"Oh hey there. It had stolen something that I found."

"Cool! Can I see??"

"Uhhhhh nah. I'm not taking anymore chance with it."

"Oh c'mon please?"

"Uh uh."

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee????"

"No."

"Worth a shot. So anyways, have you seen Undyne recently? She's so cool!"

"...Yeah I'll bet."

"Do you know what I love about her so much? That she's such a fair person!"

_(Uh what?)_

"She only believes in fair fights! She would never take a cheap shot at anyone!"

_(Ergh... This idiot.)_

_**(Hold it together!)** _

"She would NEVER EVER fight someone unless she knew that they were in a position to fight back!"

_**(STAY ON TARGET.)** _

_(Do you. Really. Fucking believe...)_

_**(DAMMIT FRISK STAY ON TARGET!!)** _

"But anyways! Wanna walk together? It always more fun to walk with someone here!"

_(Chara switch with me I'm gonna blow.)_

_**(Righto.)** _

**"Sure thing!"**

_(WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'FAIR'!?!?!? THAT IS SUCH BULLSHIT!! I WANNA WRING YOUR DAMN THROAT SO BAD YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!!!!!!!! That's better.)_

_**(Aww. Is the baby done having their little tantrum?)** _

_(Shut up and walk Chara.)_


	29. Short Interlude - A Moment of Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~existentialism~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what to put here. so have a picture of a pickle: http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1267/1741/products/pickle1_grande.jpg?v=1463278258

Monster Kid and Chara exchanged banter as they walked.

"Yo! I'm really surprised you've lasted this long dude!"

**"..."**

"Yo! It must be really weird to know that so many people want you dead!"

**"......"**

"Yo! How di--"

**"Hold on. I just remembered that I was going to call someone."**

_(You were?)_

_**(Hell no. But if it shuts this brat up.)** _

Chara dialed Papyrus' number. He picked up in less than a second.

~"HELLO! 'HOW IS IT HANGING' AS ALL THE COOL DUDES SAY!"~

**"Eh it's ok. I'm walking with a kid who keeps on implying that he wants me to die."**

~"UNFORTUNATELY THERE ARE INDEED QUITE A FEW MONSTERS WHO WANT THAT. BUT CHEER UP! I SHALL DO MY BEST TO PROTECT YOU FROM THEM! NYEH HEH HEH!!"~

**"...You tried to kill me too."**

~"...LETS NOT FOCUS ON THE PAST FRISK. NOW I MUST HANG UP REGRETFULLY. IT SEEMS THAT SANS GOT STUCK WHILE DOING HIS STUNT WHERE HE PUTS HIMSELF INSIDE A SUITCASE AGAIN. OH!! ONE MORE THING! I HEAR INTENSE RAIN IN THE BACKGROUND SO I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE APPROACHING ANOTHER SPOT THAT UNDYNE PATROLS!"~

**"Oh for the love of- Thanks Papyrus. See ya."**

~"'DON'T SWEAT IT HOMIE!' GOODBYE!"~

Chara hung up. They took a deep breath and rejoined Monster Kid.

"Yo! What took ya so long?? Were you quakin' in yer boots thinking about having to face Undyne?"

That was the last straw for Chara. Nobody implies that they're scared and gets away with it.

**"Look pal! How about following this sage advice huh!? If all you have to say is mean and hurtful shit, then shut the FUCK UP!"**

"...Yo! That was a really good impression at being intimidating! Your acting skills are amazing! No wonder you're able to look so calm all the time!"

Chara saw red.

**SLAP**

Chara gave Monster Kid the biggest bitch slap they could muster. Monster Kid tumbled to the side.

"Hey! That hurt dude!"

**"Like I said, if you aren't going to be nice then SHUT THE HELL UP!! I HAVE GODDAMN FEELINGS TOO ASSHOLE!"**

"Well if I was really pissing you off that much then you could've said something!"

**"...What...? Did you really not think that you were pissing me the hell off!?"**

"Well yeah, I'm not stupid! I was told to!"

**"Say what now?"**

"Yeah man! I follow Undyne all the time! After a while, she asked me something. She said: 'I'm pretty sure that we can both agree that humans are evil correct? Then can I ask you to do something? When the final human falls, there is a HUGE chance that they are just pretending to be nice. So can I ask you to piss 'em off so that they show their true nature?' And I naturally said yes 'cause it isn't any day that the General of the Royal Guard asks for a favor!"

**"Geez... Well you know there is such a thing as going overboard right? I mean, everyone has a breaking point."**

"Fair enough. Sorry I was rude to ya. I just wanted to be a help."

**"Yeah I know the feeling. Lets start things over huh? Just us being honest to one another ok?"**

"Sure thing dude! Now c'mon! Lets get of this rain! I wanna show ya something really cool!"

Before Chara could answer Monster Kid ran off.

_(Geez. This Undyne is willing to go as far as potentially risking a kids life? We do NOT wanna mess with her.)_

_**(You said it partner. She really needs to learn a lesson in being a decent being.)** _

_(Well lets not fret about that now! Lets go see what's so cool!)_

_**(Yeah alright. I'm kind of curious myself!)** _

Chara walked off without noticing something lurking in the dark.

"Alpha-9 to commander, I repeat, Alpha-9 to commander!"

*ksht*~"Commander here. What is it?"~

"The target is close now. They have just left sector-C6."

*ksht*~"Good. Very good. It won't be long now. It won't be long until we are all free from this prison!"~

"...So, can I have that treat now?"

*ksht*~"What? Another one?? Dude, if I give you anymore of those, yer gonna need to get bigger armor!"~

"Aww... Alpha-9 out."

*ksht*~"...FIne. Report to base and get one. Over and out."~

"YES!!"


	30. Cat's Have Nine Lives? Hold My Beer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hold my beer and watch this." you never want to hear these words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the gap. my moms sister and niece flew over from the netherlands and we havent seen them face to face in 7 years. the three of them went on a trip and im takin the time to make this chapter. if u havent figured it out yet im making this up as im going along. like tolkien with lord of the rings except if i write myself into a corner i dont trash the story and start over.

"Dude c'mon! What's takin you so long??"

**"I'm coming I'm coming! Hold your horses! This isn't the easiest thing in the world you know!"**

MK had led Chara through an extremely narrow corridor (even for a kid) and now he was waiting for Chara to climb down a rocky cliff.

**"How the hell did you even get down this so fast or at all!? You don't have any arms!"**

"I was blessed with a thick skull. So I jumped!"

**"Urgh. Thick skull. Figures..."**

"Rude."

**"Look who's talking."**

****

_(Yo Chara. Lemme do it. I've done rock climbing before.)_

****

**_(Go ahead. This never was my prowess.)_ **

****

Frisk clambered down one two three and landed gracefully.

****

"Hey what the hell!? I thought you were having a difficult time!"

****

"What can I say? i just went for it."

****

"Fair enough. Now c'mon!"

****

MK grabbed Frisk's arm with his mouth and pulled/dragged them further.

****

"That was one hell of a shortcut by the way."

****

MK's response was muffled by Frisk's sleeve. All of a sudden, the sound of MK's footsteps began echoing louder as the passage opened up. Frisk heard a bunch of muffled screams coming from MK. They spun their head around and saw too late that they were careening towards a drop.

****

****

"UWAGGGGH!!"

****

Frisk and MK fell into a muddy pond.

****

"*Splutter* Oops. I forgot that there was a fall at the end."

****

"Ugh. Not again. Why couldn't we have taken a drier path?"

****

"It would've taken too long! But anyways, we're finally here! Take a look!"

****

Frisk glanced upwards and what they saw took their breath away. Even though everything around them was a different shade of grey, it did no injustice to the staggeringly vast gorge that lay in between them and a huge castle that loomed over them even from a great distance. All around them crystals embedded in the ceiling were glistening from the water dripping down into the gorge. Hanging from the massive spires were huge banners bearing the same symbol that Toriel had on the back of her robes. It was truly a sight to behold.

****

"Oh my. . . It's... It's so... _beautiful_..."

****

"Hell yeah it is! I love coming here! And seeing what you've done to Snowdin, I can't wait to see that castle in it's full glory!"

****

"Oh man... I can't wait too!"

****

"Well then wait are we waitin for?? Let's go save the Underground!"

****

MK got up to their feet and yanked Frisk up as well.

****

"Come over here to the edge! Hot air often blows into the gorge from Hotland and the steam from it rises over here which turns into the water on the ceiling! We can dry ourselves off!"

****

Frisk trudged over and stuck out their shirt. A blast of hot air hit them in the face like a brick.

****

"Holy crap that's hot!! What could possibly make this intense heat in here!?"

****

"Lava."

****

"...Well that checks out. Of course there would be lava here."

****

After a couple minutes of warming themselves up, Frisk and MK went on their way. After awhile, they found themselves facing a vertical cliff.

****

"Hmm. How do you think we'll get up this?"

****

"I already told ya dude! I gotta thick skull!"

****

MK planted themself in front of the cliff. Frisk clmibed onto their head hoisted themselves up the cliff.

****

"How are you gonna get up?"

****

"Don't worry about me! I always find a way!"

****

"Oh wait! I got an idea! Go get two umbrellas from that bucket over there!"

****

MK, with some difficulty, pulled out said umbrellas.

****

"Can you toss them up?"

****

"Hell yeah I can! Finally! I've been waiting for this day my whole life to put those javelin throwing classes to good use!"

****

"Whoawhoawhoa. ...Javelin throwing classes???"

****

"Yeah! My class laughed when I showed up but I showed them! I pinned one of 'em against a wall!"

****

"Uh... good talk. Now pass 'em up."

****

MK threw them up in a mildly ungraceful fashion.

****

"Huh. I woulda though that you would've lost more of your dignity than that."

****

"I've got no arms dude. That's impossible."

****

_**(He's got a point there.)** _

****

_(And where have YOU been?)_

****

_**(Just been enjoying the show that's all.)** _

****

Frisk linked the two umbrellas together and leaned over the edge.

****

"Now grab on!"

****

MK bit the end of the umbrella. Frisk lifted him up.

****

"Great plan dude! Now we can continue!"

****

"Hell yeah!"

****

Frisk glanced to their right and noticed a SAVE.

****

_The thought of seeing the huge castle in full color fills you with DETERMINATION._

****

"So what's ahead of us now?"

****

"No clue dude. I've only ever come here by myself so I've never actually climbed the cliff."

****

"Welp. Let's both just take a deep breath and move onward."

****

"I'm with ya dude!"

****

Frisk and MK came to a huge boardwalk that stretched farther than they could see.

****

"This doesn't look safe at all."

****

A noise that sounded similar to static from a radio came from behind. Both spun around and they were face-to-chest with a familiar looking white lab coat.

****

_(Yay. Now where have I fucking seen this before? So fuckin cliche now.)_

****

Gaster loomed over them.

****

"Uh... Hey, freaky dude! Whutcha doin here?"

****

_-"I-I c-couldddddd askkk y-you the s-sammme quessstion. H-howev-everrrr, I h-have s-somettthing t-tooooo show youuuuu."-_

****

Gaster grabbed what the device he was wearing over his mouth and ripped it off. He threw it onto the ground and crushed it with his foot.

****

"Uh... Cool?"

****

Gaster ignored Frisk's comment as he reached into his coat and pulled out what looked like the previous gadget except shinier. He attached it to his mouth and spoke:

****

_**-"Ah. That is SO much better than having to listen to all that stuttering and drawn out syllables. Wouldn't you agree, _human_?"-** _

****

"Enh, I liked the old voice better. Something to laugh at. I think it's time to say seeya though. Let's go MK!"

****

Frisk's SOUL turned blue as they were raised into the air.

****

_**-"I think not. I still have yet to run some tests. And it's late than never right?"-** _

****

Gaster pulled out a familiar bone scalpel. Frisk stared at it helplessly. They glanced at MK who appeared to frozen from fear. Gaster raised the scalpel. But, before he could bring it down onto Frisk, a strange glow appeared between them. In a split second, a spear shot up from the boardwalk and made Gaster stumble, losing his grip on Frisk. Frisk landed on their and grabbed MK.

****

"C'mon!"

****

Frisk and MK ran on the boardwalk with a very pissed off Gaster on their trail.

****

"Dude! That was Undyne's spear! She'll take care of this weirdo for us!"

****

"Except she also wants to kill me too remember!?"

****

"Oh yeah. Well let's keep running then!"

****

The floor underneath Frisk began to glow. Frisk leaped forward into a roll as a spear tore into their tutu.

****

"Goddammit why do all of the clothes I wear get destroyed!?"

****

> ****
> 
> **Somewhere, an Undertail fan just leaned in closer.**
> 
> ****

****  


****

In front of them, the boardwalk turned right.

****

"Yo! There's a crack in that wall! We can crawl through!"

****

Frisk and MK practically lept through.

****

"They can't get us in here. They'll have to take the long way to get to the other side so we can catch our breath now."

****

"Hell no! That will give them more time to catch up!"

****

"Alright alright fine."

****

Before moving ahead, Frisk snagged a SAVE.

****

_The feeling of dread that looms over you is nothing to your DETERMINATION._

****

Frisk and MK charged out. Something stopped Frisk cold. They hadn't noticed that the floor had been glowing. Frisk looked down and saw that a spear had pierced them through the abdomen.

****

"oh s-son... of... a..... b... bitch......."

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

Frisk and MK charged out. This time, Frisk lept to the side and narrowly dodged the spear.

****

"HaHAH! Booyah!"

****

Frisk's victory was short lived as a nail snagged their ballet shoes and they tripped and fell off the edge of the boardwalk.

****

"FUCKKKKKKKKKkkkkk......!"

****

_**(Well you know what they say, it isn't the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop at the end.)** _

****

_(Oh shut the fuck up you--)_

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

Frisk and MK charged out. Frisk dodged the spear and avoided the nail. Suddenly, Gaster came out of left field and a bone punctured a lung. Frisk stumbled. They turned to Gaster, flipped him off, and jumped.

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

Frisk slipped on a wet board into a group of dangling vines with the end result being them hanging from the equivalent of a noose.

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

Gaster turned their SOUL blue and flung them headfirst into a wall at breakneck speed.

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

Countless spears embedded into the ceiling sending rubble down onto Frisk and crushing them.

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

**GAME OVER.**

****

Frisk laid themselves out on the black floor in front of the [CONTINUE] button.

****

"I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS SHIT ANYMORE!!!"

****

**"Is that your way of saying you need my help again?"**

****

"Sure. Whatever. Just do it so we can hurry up."

****

**"Well can you get up off the floor and press [CONTINUE] already?"**

****

"Ugh fine. Hey I've been meanin to ask you. What do you think that other option is?"

****

**"...I haven't a clue. Must be like that for a reason."**

****

Frisk pulled themselves up to the option(s).

****

> ****
> 
> [CONTINUE] [&$#?@]
> 
> ****

****  


****

> ****
> 
> _[CONTINUE]_ [#%* &@]
> 
> ****

****  


****

**"Righto! Let's get this done!"**

****


	31. Sunshine, Happiness, and Rainbows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter that's all sunshine, happiness, and rainbows. couldn't you tell that by the title? why'd you hafta come here to figure that out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. stuff just piled up really fast. but things have seemed to ease off now. on an unrelated note, if you haven't checked it out, google "Deltarune". you won't be disappointed :D

MK and Chara were about to charge out but Chara stopped and grabbed MK by the collar.

"Ow! Dude, what was that for!?"

**"It's me that those psychos are after. Wait here then follow after."**

"What!? No way! We stick together! And besides, if I'm with you, they will be more hesitant to kill you!"

**"Uh huh. How do you think that has gone so far? It seems like they want to kill me even more."**

"Fair enough."

**"Fair enough is right. Just wait here. Trust me."**

"Ok finnnnnnnnnnne."

Chara used the SAVE again. They cracked their knuckles and stretched their legs. After a deep breath, they bolted. A spear sliced through their hair.

**"Hey that one was close! You're getting better Undyne!"**

"YOU BRAT!!!!!"

Undyne shot out from the darkness with spears in each hand and an unpleasant look on her face.

_(Do ya think you've pissed her off enough by now?)_

**_(Eh... TBD.)_ **

Chara sidestepped spear after spear after spear.

**_(Gaster reappears soon.)_ **

Chara saw a flash of white in their peripheral. They yanked a spear out from the boardwalk and deflected a bone coming their way. Gaster came up from below the boardwalk on a rocket-powered board.

_(What the--?? He never used that before!)_

_**-"Heheheh... NOW we have a game!"-** _

**"Jeez! You really need to know that 'no' means 'no'! I tried letting you down easy saying we can be friends but I'll give to you straight! FUCK OFF!! I'm saving myself for someone special!!"**

"Hey you creepy old dude! I don't know who the hell you are but get somewhere safe! Wait til I dispatch this brat before you go joyriding!"

_**-"Excuse me General but I'm afraid that is not the case. They're mine. I still haven't finished with them and I'm tired of being interrupted. Good day."-** _

Gaster conjured a massive wall of bone in between Chara and Undyne. Chara cringed at the sound of Undyne's impact.

**"Agh why can't you just leave me alone!"**

_**-"Heheh... HAHAHAHA!! I'm not usually one to laugh at jokes but I can't deny a good one. See, that which you have just said is factually untrue. You AREN'T alone...** _

  


_**CHARA."-** _

  


**"Wh--?"**

_**-"Do not fret. There aren't any functioning cameras here and I don't think that crude General will be waking anytime soon. We can talk in private. You, me, and that host of yours."-** _

Frisk appeared in spectral form next to Chara.

"I have a name you know!"

**"Nevermind that. The real question is how the fuck you know about me."**

_**-"Ah. Memory gaps. That is beneficial. Though strange given the circumstances. I will have to create a hypothesis at some point."-** _

"Why don't you focus on us instead of whatever is inside that cracked skull of yours!"

_**-"Tsk. I shall remember that comment and punish accordingly. Now then, I know about your existence thanks to one of my oldest and most reliable inventions. The DT Sensor. It alerts me when a strong DT source has appeared. It also saves the signal when in close quarters with the source and notifies me if it picks up the same signal later."-** _

**"Wait so I've been in close quarters with it when I was alive?"**

_**-"Correct. I can see that you are brains of whatever operation the two of you are involved in."-** _

"HEY! FUCK YOU!"

_**-"Tsk tsk. You just can't seem to stop digging your own grave. Now. I'm through with useless banter. I'm at the end of my rope and my patience has ended."-** _

Gaster jumped onto the boardwalk. The world began flickering once again.

**"Alright. You want a piece of me? I'll kick your sorry ass into next week."**

Gaster pulled out a small recording device.

_**-"Entry. Have encountered subject. Commencing recapture."-** _

Chara chose **[ACT]**. Check:

> Dr. Gaster. &#$ATK *@$DEF. He seems to know things that we don't. Who would've thought that this seemingly gag character is more sinister than we thought?

Gaster swiped his arm in front of him and bones came at unfair speeds. Before Chara could react, they pinned them against the wall of the battle area.

**"Urg. What kind of attack is that!?"**

_**-"Do you honestly think that I would've given you the chance to escape? Oh no foolish you foolish parasite. I plan to end this fight right now."-** _

Gaster walked over to Chara and reached out... But before he could do anything, Frisk in spectral form grabbed his arm sank their teeth into it.

_**-"AGH!! You naive brat. I'll show you just how powerless your 'bond' with this parasite is against me."-** _

Gaster pulled a device out of his coat and aimed it square at Frisk's SOUL. Fire.

  


...........................................................................................................................................

  


Frisk jolted awake. They saw that they were at the continue screen.

"Huh? Did he kill just now?"

**"...Frisk?..."**

Frisk turned to see Chara. Or most of them at least. Parts of them were breaking off and rising to somewhere that they couldn't see.

"Are you ok Chara!?"

Frisk ran over but something pushed them back. They looked down to see some kind of symbol surrounding Chara.

"What the fuck is this!?"

**"It's Gaster's doing. That gun he shot appears to be a DT extractor."**

"Wait what!?!? No fuckin way! Fight it Chara! Don't let him do this to you!"

**"Don't you think I tried that? It takes Determination to fight against something. And I told you that this sucks it away. I can't do shit."**

Chara was about halfway gone now. Frisk threw themself at the field. They bounced off without leaving so much as a dent.

"How can you say that?? We're partners! A team! We've done everything together! How can you just back out like this!? Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you!?"

**"Of course it does you idiot! But what the hell am I supposed to do!? Do YOU have any ideas?? Because I sure as hell don't! I can't do anything!"**

Chara was just about completely gone. Frisk slowly got up. They raised their head with tears streaming down their face but a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

"No I guess you can't. But neither can I. You were the one who helped everyone. Not me, but you. I can't do this alone. But I know that you can. And to answer your question, yes. Yes I do have an idea."

Frisk charged once more at the field. Their eyes shown red and leaned in.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!"

Frisk's hands slipped through as and the rest of them followed. They grabbed what was left of Chara and pushed as hard as they could. Chara exited the field with their boy reappearing.

**"Wha-? Hey! That worked! Nice one Frisk now we can- ...Frisk?"**

Frisk was now the one in the field. With their body almost eaten away.

**"WHAT!? THIS WAS YOUR FUCKING IDEA!?!? TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF!? BULLSHIT!! DON'T DO THIS FRISK!!!"**

****

"It's fine. You're the hope of this world, Chara. You can do what I never could. Survive."

****

**"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!?!? AND WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID!?"**

****

"Everything I said is why I did this. If I must sacrifice myself to give another chance at life, then so be it. I'm glad I had the chance to meet you... ...Chara."

****

Frisk faded away and the symbol disappeared. Chara fell to their knees. The only noise was the sound of tears hitting the ground.

****

**"Frisk... why??... God damn it... *sniff* I FUCKING HATE THESE SCENES IN MOVIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

****

Back on the boardwalk. Gaster chuckled to himself.

****

_**-"There. That was easy. I have no need for that useless vessel. And even if I do, they'll be coming my way eventually."-** _

****

**"...urgh. You... You bastard."**

****

_**-"Ah. he vessel is awake. Fear not. For I have got what I came for. Now I must say goodbye as I have things to do. Experiments to perform."-** _

****

Gaster climbed onto his board and flew off. Chara got up and looked at their hands. _THEIR_ hands. Not Frisk's, theirs. Their hands, their arms, their feet, their legs, their chest, their head. Their SOUL.

****

****

**"Frisk... I-I can't do this without you... No. I can't. And that's why I won't. Just you wait Gaster. I'm going to find you and make you rue the day that divided Frisk and I. *sigh* But first, I'm going to have to recruit a team member. And tell them the truth."**

****

Chara gathered their thoughts and began walking with a clear goal in mind. Rescue Frisk.

****

**"I hope they'll understand why we lied. But best friends are supposed to be understanding right?"**

****


	32. Tears Are Shed, Bonds Are Strengthened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh stuff happens, chara leads a revolution yada yada yada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!! at the time of posting, it has been exactly one year since i first began this story! so in celebration, i hope yall enjoy this chapter! also, later today, im going to update these notes and include a link to a post i will be making on the Undertale AU amino! for those of you who havent seen them yet, the post will feature GS!Frisk, Chara, Papyrus, and Sans! that post will also include this chapter in it. i just want to say thank you for taking the time to sit down and read my story!
> 
>  **UPDATE:** here's the link to the post! https://aminoapps.com/c/undertale-aus/page/blog/greyscale-1st-anniversary/KPdL_D5FMu41gWJxGqMWYGn2qe50wB6x4

Chara's footsteps on the boardwalk echoed throughout the cavern. They felt more alone than ever now that Frisk wasn't with them anymore. After what seemed like an eternity walking through a needless maze of dead ends and roundabouts, Chara found a lone path that stretched into the dark.

**"Only one way to go I guess."**

After about a minute, that path too, came to an end.

**"What kind of boardwalk doesn't lead to anywhere? I swear this is the most useless thing ever."**

"I beg to differ brat."

Chara perked up and slowly turned to face an all to familiar suit of armor housing a pissed off fish.

**"Ugh. You again? Look, I know that you REALLY want to kill me and all but I'm really not in the mood right now."**

"Think I give a damn how you feel? Just wait. Once I kill you I'll reveal what kind of person you TRULY are. A dangerous brat without any morals who wouldn't think twice if one of us died."

Chara raised their hand.

**"I have a couple questions."**

"Ugh. What is it?"

**"Ok. One, how does killing me reveal that I'm evil? Two, if you had the capability to do that, how would you need my corpse? I just feel that people wouldn't respond positively to that kind of thing."**

"Uh... Cause shut up. How I do it doesn't matter. I've already seen enough to know that you're evil."

Chara raised their hand yet again.

"...What."

**"What's the evidence?"**

"Simple. You have constantly antagonized me and on top of that, I saw you give that kid with no arms a good slap--"

**"OBJECTION!!!!"**

Chara was standing with their side to Undyne and they pointed their finger straight at her.

**"I was antagonizing you because one, you were trying to kill me and two, it was funny as hell! And I give MK a slap because YOU set him up to antagonize ME. So how does me antagonizing you be worse than you getting a little kid to try and piss me off even though you mistakenly think I'm evil!?"**

Undyne merely brushed off the logic based arguments.

"Cause I was doing this for the sake of my people! Now enough chitchat! Time to repent you selfish prick! NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--"

Undyne lunged forward with a spear but tripped over a dog that wasn't there before that was sleeping. Chara could've sworn that they saw it wink at them. Undyne's spear hit the boardwalk with the force of well, a spear hitting wood really hard. It plunged straight through. The wood shattered into splinters.

**"Whoa!"**

One second, everything looked normal. The next, the end of the boardwalk broke off and fell into the abyss with Chara following.

**"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..............!"**

> .........................."Hey! Hey wake up! We've got a guest! ...Huh? Mom and Dad? Oh they went into town to give some kind of speech. But nevermind that! Let's go say hi!"..............................."Hi mister! Do you know Mom and Dad? Well I guess that's dumb question but do you know them personally or..?".........................................."Oh cool! I never seen something like that before! Mom doesn't trust her kids enough to let us use things like this."..................."Hm? Yeah, this is Chara. We adopted them a few years ago! We've been super duper close ever since!"................................"Uh... What're you doing? Ow! Hey! Lemme go! Chara!! Go get Mom and Dad! No!! Let him go you big jerk! Why I outta...!"........."Don't worry Chara! Mom and Dad will look for us and find us! There is only so many places that this creep can bring us! It's just a matter of time!"..........

Chara woke up with a mouth full of flowers. They spit them out post haste.

**"These things can go to hell."**

Chara surveyed their surroundings. The remains of the boardwalk was all around them. They saw that the tutu that they were wearing was shredded by some sharp ends that were sticking out of the ground.

**"Hmpf. Never liked that thing anyways. May as well take off the shoes. I look stupid wearing only these."**

Chara put the ballet shoes into their inventory and put their normal footwear on. When they got to their feet, the stench knocked them off of them.

**"Oh god that reeks! I guess I'm at the garbage dump. Hmm... I wonder I know I'm on a rescue mission and all but I can't help the fact that I really want to see if I can find something worthwhile. Hell, Frisk would've also rummaged around."**

Chara walked off the flowerbed and plunged halfway down into murky water.

**_(Ewwwwww. It's ok it's not your body. It's not your body. It's not your body.)_ **

Chara waded with their arms held high until they saw something strange on a piece of wood between two waterfalls.

**"Uh... Is that a SAVE point...?"**

The glowing point flickered and pieces of it shifted randomly. Almost like if a texture in game was glitching. Chara apprehensively touched it:

> **ERROR_404: REGISTERED DT SIGNAL NOT FOUND. SAVE ACCESS DENIED.**

**"That's not good. So I can't SAVE until I get Frisk back huh? And I don't really want find out what happens if I die without them with me. Definitely wont end well."**

"Geez! Took you long enough pal! You really know how to keep someone waiting!"

Chara jumped at the sudden entrance. To their relief, it was only Flowey.

**"Holy mother of monsters! You scared the shit out of me!"**

"Oh did I? Whoopsies! Geez, you've been through the ringer havent'cha?"

**"You don't even know the half of it. Undyne AND Gaster."**

"Yeah I can imagine! But I don't want to! SOooo I won't! Now lets get a move on!"

**"Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you first."**

"Hm? Well what's up?"

**"I... Uh..."**

"C'mon! Out with it Frisk!"

**"...I'm not Frisk."**

"Say what? I don't know if yer trying to pull a lame prank or something but-"

**"I'm not Flowey. I'm some kind of ghost or spirit."**

"Rrrrrrrright. Who happens to live inside a body. I think that's the general idea of being a human with a SOUL pal."

**"No I... *sigh* Frisk _is_ an actual person. _I'm_ just someone who tagged along for the ride."**

"Ah. So some kinda possession thing then. And you're bringing this up because...?"

**"Because that bastard Gaster stole Frisk from this body. He was originally trying to get me but Frisk sacrificed themself. Now I'm trying to save them!"**

"Ok. So I'm assuming you know where they are?"

**"Uh... I... Might have? I just had a really long fall so everything is still kind of fuzzy. Honestly you're being pretty chill with all this. I'm surprised you aren't reacting more."**

"Yeah I probably should be. But I'm pretty sure weirder things have happened down here. And I guess the amount of lucky and coincidental stuff that's happened since you started from Ruins has probably numbed me to it. Anyways. So you're a ghost huh? Who were ya when you were alive?"

**"I was uh... Bryen. The SOUL of Bravery that fell down here. Not sure if you ever saw me. I was wearing a glove and a bandanna? It would be less confusing if you called me Frisk though. I've been with them long enough to be used to getting called that."**

"Ok then. Geez. So you were lanced by the big guy huh?"

**"Uh... Can we please not talk about my death so nonchalantly?"**

"Ok ok. So. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, can we please, PLEASE get a move on?"

**"Can you just give me one second? I wanted to root through this junk and see if I can find something."**

"No. Lets go."

**"Aw come on! I won't be long!"**

"I said no. Lets get a move on."

Chara pouted but they gave in. They waded through the water again with Flowey popping up every now and then to make sure that they didn't get curious. When they got past all the junk, Flowey cast vines from side to side so that they couldn't walk back.

"There. I'll be up ahead. And if you try removing those, I'll know and come right back here and slap you silly. Later."

**"Dickhead."**

Chara continued along the only path available. They walked past a small pile of clothes. They saw an oversized white t-shirt with a huge stains.

**"That would probably be good for Hotland. But I'll have to clean it first."**

Chara placed the shirt in their inventory. They were just about to continue when the pile started shaking.

**"Ugh. Here we go..."**

Some kind of training dummy halfway emerged from the pile.

"HAHAHAHA!! YOU FOOL!! YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT ON WALKING! BUT NOW YOU'VE-"

Chara placed both of their hands on the dummy's head and shoved it back into the pile. Then they kept on walking. They heard the pile explode as the dummy appeared before them.

**_(Huh. How convenient that Flowey would leave just before this happened.)_ **

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU FOOLISH FOOL!! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!! HAVE AT THEE!!! EN GAR--!!"

**"Yeah yeah yeah. I get it. Lets dance pretty boy."**

"FOOL!!! NOBODY INTERRUPTS _ME!!_ PREPARE TO PERISH!!"

The battle started. An almost familiar but more intense song echoed around them. [ACT]. Check: Mad Dummy. ATK: Verbal Abuse. DEF: Dense. A ghost possessing a dummy. Very full of itself. Hopefully whatever is wrong with it isn't contagious.

"HEY!!! I RESENT THAT!! DUMMIES!! FIRST ASSAULT!!!"

A row of training dummies wearing army helmets appeared between them. Mad Dummy put on his own helmet.

**"Aw that's cute. What are they going to do? Stare at me to death?"**

"HAHAHA!! YE- I MEAN NO!!! DUMMIES!!! READY!"

The dummies didn't move.

"AIM!!!!!!"

The dummies each pulled out their own bazooka.

**"Uh oh."**

"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The dummies launched a maelstrom of cotton at Chara. They dodged and rolled but one smacked them in the head. HP17/20. Chara grabbed an old frisbee from a pile of trash and threw at one of the dummies. It spun it around and it fired at one of it's fellow soldiers. The cotton ricocheted off the walls and knocked the helmet off the Mad Dummy.

"OW!!!! WATCH IT YOU CLODS!!!!!"

Chara's turn. [ACT], Undermine.

**"Hey! Do you guys _really_ think that it's worth it to listen to that tyrant!? All he'll do is yell at you if you fail to do your job even once!"**

The dummies looked at each other. They seemed a little confused but they shrugged it off.

"DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME FOOL!! THESE DUMMIES ARE LOYAL!! THEY WOULDN'T STOOP TO _YOUR_ LEVEL!! NOW!!! DUMMIES!!! SECOND ASSAULT!! FIRE!!!"

The started throwing cotton grenades along with the bazooka gunfire. Chara dashed behind a pile of trash to hide.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Flowey appeared next to them.

**"Hiding from this freaking onslaught!! Wait why are you wearing a helmet and smoking a cigar?"**

"That's not important right now. If you want to beat that army, you're going to have to orchestrate a revolution. And you won't be able to do that from here so get out there!!"

**"I realize that but going out there is suicide! We're heavily outnumbered!!"**

"LIsten soldier!! There is only one and I say ONE happy ending to this conflict! And that's for you to grow a damn spine and put yer damn life on the line! SO GET OUT THERE!!!!"

**"Alright already!"**

****

Chara leaped out. In front of a cotton grenade. The blast knocked back in front of Flowey. HP12/20

****

"Not very good at thinking on your feet huh?"

****

**"Shut up before I grab some weed killer."**

****

When the noise stopped, Chara emerged for their turn. [ACT], Reason.

****

**"Just think about it! All I did was walk by, and your 'leader' decided to attack me! Does that sound like a benevolent ruler!? Or does that sound like one who would have you all on deathrow if you forget to iron his shirt in the morning!?"**

****

The dummies looked at each other again. They looked a little uncertain but they weren't convinced yet.

****

"FOOLS!! PAY NO ATTENTION TO THAT FOOL!!! I TOOK YOU ALL IN WHEN THERE WASN'T ANYWHERE ELSE TO GO!! DON'T MAKE ME REGRET THAT DECISION!! FIRE!!!!"

****

The dummies just stood there.

****

"HEY!! ARE YOU GUYS DEAF????? DON'T JUST STAND THERE, I TOLD YOU TO FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****

The dummies gave him a dirty look. They halted their turn. [ACT], REVOLUTION.

****

**"If you guys want to be able to make your own choices, then band with me! Together, we can overthrow this prick and then you guys can live in peace for the rest of your days!!!!"**

****

The dummies nodded at each other. They crossed over to Chara's side. Mad Dummy looked like he was pretty annoyed.

****

"WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOTS???? YOU KNOW WHAT?? FINE!!! THAT WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE!!!! LETS SEE WHAT YOU GUYS CAN DO AGAINST ME WHEN I DON'T NEED TO RELY ON OTHER!!! ROBO-DUMMIES!!! OMEGA ASSAULT FORMATION BETA!!!!"

****

The ground shook. Mutiple robotic dummies emerged from underneath the water.

****

**"Oh shit. Hm?"**

****

One of the dummies handed Chara a helmet and a bazooka.

****

**"Thanks pal. Lets show him what we're made of! ALRIGHT DUMMIES!!! CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

****

Both forces clashed. Chara's with cotton bazooka's, and Mad Dummy's with cotton missiles. Chara avoided numerous missiles as they jumped and landed right in front of a robot.

****

**"See ya!"**

****

Chara fired and blasted the robot's head clean off. Chara took a quick glance. Their side seemed to be winning. Suddenly, multiple rogue missiles careened toward them. For a split second, Chara thought it was all over. But, a dummy jumped in the line of fire just in time. The shockwave sent Chara into the edge of the battle area. The dummy burned into ashes.

****

**"NO!!! Why!?!? Why did he have to go dammit!? Rgh... Bastards!!!"**

****

Chara grabbed theirs and the unfortunate dummy's bazookas and charged.

****

**"I AM AWAITED IN VALHALLAAAAAAA!!!! WITNESS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

****

Chara fired cotton at each and every robot. Every blast was a direct hit. Mad Dummy's forces were utterly destroyed by Chara's revolution. Chara stood triumphant with their army.

****

**"What now huh!? Got anymore walls we need to destroy!? Or will you surrender to our might!?"**

****

"ARGH!!! NEVER!! I ALWAYS HAVE THE MOST STRATEGIC PLAN IN PLACE FOR EVERY SCENARIO!! AND THIS IS NO DIFFERENT!!!"

****

**"Oh yeah!? What is it then!?!?"**

****

Mad Dummy 'noped' his way out of there. Chara could hear Dummy utter one more sentence before he was gone for good.

****

"FLEEING IS ALSO A VALID TACTICCCCCCCCccccccc.......!"

****

**"Well that was anticlimactic."**

****

The dummies let out a cheer. They each thanked Chara as they went their own separate ways.

****

"Well that went better than expected."

****

**"Thankfully. Now why exactly were you wearing a helmet and smoking a cigar?"**

****

"I don't recall ever doing that. Anyways, I found something to commemorate the occasion. Here."

****

Flowey passed Chara a Napoleon hat. They wore it with pride.

****

**"Thanks Flowey! Now lets go rescue our friend!"**

****

"And not die in the process."

****

**"Yes that too."**

****

"When you aren't really sure where they are."

**"Uh... Yeah that too I guess."**

"And when he clearly has the means to overpower you."

**"Time to shut up Flowey."**


	33. Old Faces, New Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chara can't get a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i just wanted to let y'all know that im tossing the idea around of making a special greyscale oneshot for christmas! at least ill try to. forgive me if its a little late.

Chara was relieved to finally be out of the gross water. However, they were less happy to have encountered a familiar and annoying face.

"heya pal. you look pretty rough. nice hat."

**"Thanks. I earned it. Mind telling why you're here?"**

"not in the mood for pleasantries huh? aight. this is a checkpoint."

**"If you hate work so much, why do you have so many stations to be at?"**

"someone has to do it."

"That's the stupidest reason ever."

"geez. yer new 'bud' has quite the potty mouth."

"...Go to hell."

Flowey dove underground. Chara wished that they could do the same.

**"...Alright. Nice talking to you Sans."**

Chara tried to move forward but Sans stuck out a stop sign in front of them.

"whoa there! you can't just walk through here. not without payin' the toll!"

**"Toll? What _toll??_ "**

Sans gestured to a sign on top of the checkpoint.

> All beings on non-magical makeup must cougheth upeth thine goods. -Sans

**"You wrote this. Why the hell should I follow this?"**

"karma."

**"Pfft. Karma?? You believe in the nonsense?"**

"yep. i also believe in the fact that i have undyne's number on speed dial. wanna chance being a skeptic on that too?"

**"Ugh. You're the worst sometimes."**

"thanks. i strive for that."

Chara emptied their inventory. Sans swiped up everything. But he gave Chara the artifact back.

"here. wouldn't know what to do with it."

**"How gracious of you."**

"no prob. you can pass now."

Chara walked around the stop sign and entered into a small 'hub' of sorts. Excluding their entrance, five paths branched out. Chara heard a familiar tall skeleton shouting words of encouragement from one of the paths. They followed the sound and came across a small racetrack with three snails on it. Papyrus was practically over the fence separating the track from onlookers while screaming random gibberish at this point. Suddenly, one snail burst into flames.

**"What the hell am I looking at????"**

"NYEH? OH!! WELL!! IF IT ISN'T!! ...FRISK!!! YES!! I TOTALLY REMEMBERED THAT DIDN'T IT WRITE ON MY GLOVE!!"

**"Papyrus, why did a snail just fu-freaking spontaneously combust?"**

"IT IS QUITE SIMPLE!! IT MERELY LACKED THE WILL TO HANDLE MY ENCOURAGEMENT!!"

"who can, bro?"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME SANS!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?"

**"Stripping me bare that's what. He took just about everything I have except for the clothes on back and this hat upon my head."**

"SANS!! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO CONDUCT A FREE, HONEST ENTERPRISE THIS TIME!"

"yep. didn't cost me a cent and i was totally upfront."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!! GIVE THEM BACK THEIR STUFF!!"

"cant. sold it already. but i can give you what i got for it. ...aaaaaand nothin' in my pockets. here. ill give ya this instead."

Sans wrote something down on a slip of paper and handed to Chara.

**"'I owe you one favor. -Sans the Skele.' That's about as good as I can get I guess."**

"NOW THEN!! FRISK!! I!! CHALLENGE!! YOU!! TOASNAILOFF!!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!!"

**"Who in the what now?"**

"he wants ta take you on in a snail race."

**"Oh. Alright then!"**

"that'll be 10G please.........."

**"Hm? Oh hey Napstablook! I haven't seen you since the Ruins! How's life?"**

"slightly less miserable than usual......."

**"Uh... That's... Great?"**

"HERE 'NAHPSTERBLUUC'! IT WOULD APPEAR THAT SANS RAVENGED THEIR WALLET SO I SHALL PAY!!"

"alright papyrus....."

"hey kid. take a look at this."

Sans waved Chara over with his phone in his other hand. Chara stepped over and Sans played a video. Papyrus and someone offscreen were yelling back and forth about who was going to win the snail race between them. Papyrus and the other monster stood next to each other behind their respective snails though Papyrus was blocking the other person from view. A gunshot was heard and the person racing Paps yelled exactly one syllable and their snail erupted into an inferno. Papyrus was the winner by default.

**"...What the hell did I just witness?"**

"that, my friend, was undyne."

**"UNDYNE!?"**

"yep. happened here earlier. she was pretty peeved and wanted to blow off some steam. poor thing didn't know what hit it. the vid is already the top in trending on the undernet. it has exactly one dislike. gee i wonder who."

**"Hey can you send that to me? I want to save that video and never stop watching it... Oh right. My phone is from the stone age."**

"better luck next time kiddo."

"YESYESYES!! BETTER LUCK!! NOW!! PLEASE!! HURRYUP!!!!!"

**"Alright alright. Don't get your bones in a bunch."**

Chara stood behind their snail and Papyrus behind his. A gunshot and they were off!

**"Uh-uh... You can do it! You just got to believe!"**

"GOGOGO!!! YOU ARE A CHAMPION OF RACING!! THE OTHER SNAIL AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON YOU!!"

**"You have the--"**

"HEY OTHER SNAIL!! YOUR TEAMMATE IS LYING TO YOU! YOU SUCK!!"

**"HEY!!! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT NAY-SAYER AND HIS SORRY SNAIL!! YOU HAVE THE HEART OF A WARRIOR!!"**

"DON'T KID YOURSELF OTHER SNAIL!! YOU WERE GOING TO LOSE THE MINUTE YOU WERE BORN!!!"

**_(Wtf?? Paps is really into this isn't he??)_ "YOU CAN DO IT!! JUST FOCUS ON THE END!! IT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!! NOTHING ELSE EXISTS EXCEPT YOU AND ME!!!"**

Papyrus and Chara continued shouting at the top of their lungs. One meter to go. Half a meter. And... Both snails caught fire and fell onto their sides. A draw. Except...

"since the other two are out, sans' snail wins by default....."

"NYEH!?!?!?"

**"SAY WHAT!?"**

"geez. that's like what, twenty in a row? i just cant lose today huh?"

**"Why were you racing!? I thought it was between Paps and I!?"**

"it was. i was just in it for the hell of it. didnt expect to win. hooray for the underdog i guess."

A huge growl cut through the arguing.

**"Oh. Guess I haven't eaten in a while."**

"my house is really close........ you can come over and eat if you want........."

"WHAT A CAPITAL IDEA 'NOPPERSTUBLACK'!!! I SHALL CREATE A WONDERFUL MEAL!!!!"

**"Uh..."**

"SEE?? YOU ARE ALREADY IN TOTAL AWE OF THIS FANTASTIC PLAN!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!"

Papyrus scooped up Chara and Sans and tore off. He stopped in front of two houses.

"CURSES!!! FOILED AGAIN!!!"

"by what bro?"

"BY THE FACT THAT THERE ARE 'TWO' HOUSES HERE!! BUT NO WORRIES!! I, LIKE ALWAYS, HAVE AN INGENIOUS SOLUTION!!!"

**"Waiting for Napstablook to let us in...?"**

"WRONG!!! PROCESS OF ELIMINATION!!!! CHARGEEEEEE!!!!"

Papyrus ran headlong at the house on the left and while still holding the others, smashed through a window.

"HMM... MINIMAL FURNITURE, RANDOM EMO-ESQUE CD'S ON THE FLOOR, COBWEBS, AND A GENERAL SPOOKY ATMOSPHERE!!! WE ARE DEFINITELY IN THE CORRECT PLACE!!! NOTHING GETS PAST THE FUTURE HERO OF THE UNDERGROUND!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!!"

**"Ugh. Am I dead yet?"**

"not quite pal. i feel close to it though. just look, all the warmth has left my blood!"

"SANS YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BLOOD!!!!"

"geez bro. lemme down easier next time. im 'cell' shocked."

"NYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"oh.... i see that youve let yourselves in........."

**"Yeah. Sorry about the window. It was our brave leader's idea."**

"its fine.... didnt really need it..... here.... ill get something you can eat........"

Napstablook floated over to the fridge and (somehow) opened it. He took out a translucent white sandwich.

"here......."

Chara attempted to take the sandwich. But it phased right through their hands through the floor. In the future, legend has it that that sandwich is still falling somewhere deep inside the Earth.

**"I- Wha- I CAN'T CATCH A BREAK TODAYYYYYY!!!!"**

"NYEH!?!? OH NO!!! FRISK HAS DEVELOPED A SEVERE CASE OF 'ANGRY HUNGER'!!! FEAR NOT!! UNDYNE GETS IT ALL THE TIME AND I KNOW JUST THE TICKET!!!"

Papyrus leaped through the window. His 'Nyeh's faded until they couldn't be heard.

**"Well then. So, what's new wi--"**

Chara was cut off as Papyrus kicked down Napstablook's door. Plate of spaghetti in hand.

**"How did you get here so fast!?"**

"I RAN!!"

**"WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!??!?!?"**

"loud noises!"

"MEAL TIME! THAT'S WHAT!!!"

Papyrus conjured up a table from thin air and and placed the spaghetti down on it. He took Napstablook's gaming chair and set it and Chara in front of the pasta.

"DIG IN!! BONE APPETITE!!"

"ayy."

"NOT NOW!!!!"

Chara stared down their enemy. They knew this would be their toughest battle yet. With a deep breath, they gripped their fork and steeled their stomach.

And they dug in.


	34. Christmas Oneshot has been posted!

This is just a notice to let you know that ive posted the special oneshot. ill delete this chapter sometime after christmas. speaking of which, i hope you all have a Happy Holidays!


End file.
